Through The Stills
by EnchantMeNot777
Summary: AU Emma Swan is a successful artist/mother with a secret and a past. Regina Mills is a doting mother who doesn't take any crap. My first story. SwanQueen all the way. G!P Emma
1. Chapter 1 Just Another Day

**I don't own anything.**

 **A/N: This story will start off slow but it will pick up I promise.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Faster. Harder. Longer. She had to get away. She was a freak they said. She was an abomination they said. Where was she to go? Did they know she was gone? Did they notice the 10 year old girl has disappeared?

That was the first and last time Emma Swan let her fear of her body get in the way of living. Now at 28 she is one of the most influential artist in America. She got out of the first foster home after that night and after that it only got worse. Yet no matter the circumstances, Emma Swan didn't take it lying down. She was no longer the lanky, weak scared girl who ran away 18 years ago.

No. She was an artistic extraordinaire, Emma Swan. She had her spirit and heart broken more than once in life and had walls that would put the Hoover Dam to shame, but she was right where she needed to be. Except today, she was running very late today.

Running through the streets of Chicago, she was late to a shoot and her prime lighting time in the day was running away from her. She got in late and her friend Ruby, who she hadn't seen since high school, had a very convincing argument on why they should celebrate it. So now here she was, running through the streets with the phone to her ear yelling at her assistant that she would be to Millennium as soon as she could.

"I get it August. Yes, I know they have the right to get restless," she sighed exasperatedly when a piece of hair fell into her face. "I'm 3 minutes away."

"Emma, they are bunch of kids so there's not much I'm gonna be able to do here but wait for you. You're lucky I love you! I'm hanging up now to do my impression of Pinocchio." August said with fake enthusiasm.

Emma laughed at her friend's distress. August was there for her when Sophia was born. In turn he was also there when Emma lost her fiancé, Jade. Jade was the only person to ever except her the way she was and they started a life together and even had a daughter on the way. When Sophia, their daughter, was born there were complications during birth and Jade died. Emma was never the same when it came to dating. Sophia is now 8 years old and she couldn't ask for a better girl to call her daughter.

When she got the park the kids were laughing and playing so she decided to set up her cameras before announcing that she was there. She turned to her daughter.

"Soph, why don't you go play with the kids while I set up?" she said casually even if she knew what the answer would be.

"Nah not today, Mom. Maybe at a different shoot. I'm just gonna read today," she said and opened her copy of "Keeper Of The Night". Just as she said every time Emma tried to make her socialize with really anyone.

Emma let out a quiet sigh. "Sophia you say that at every shoot! Every new place we go. Come on we are going to be here for at least the next two months! Would you please try to make friends while we are here?"

Sophia rolled her eyes and nodded not looking away from her book when she answered with a mumbled "Sure, Ma, sure."

* * *

 **Hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Day Is Yours

**I don't own anything**.

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Regina Mills was easy enough to handle unless you get in her way. That's how it always has been. Henry knows it but he doesn't comment. After all he liked his video game privileges. Though today he just wanted to hang out with his mom like she said and not have to watch her argue with his babysitter. Ruby is super cool but his mom doesn't want super cool not since his dad died. Now she wants clean cut behavior, so Ruby was fired for her "lack of professionalism" with her son.

Today Regina promised Henry she would take him to Millennium and have a picnic. She has been working constantly for the past 6 years. Well since she felt Henry was old enough to be cared for by either her mother or a babysitter. Henry is 10 years old and he has learned that his dad was a great guy. However, when he was 2 he died and he would never know him. Sometimes he sees she loved him a lot by the way she looks when she thought he's not paying attention. Henry may not say it but he noticed a lot.

Regina is fuming, why? She doesn't know. She really did like Ruby but she just can't afford to pay her anymore. Well, she could but she just didn't feel the need to afford it when her mother would do it for free when she was coming up on a whole lot of free time. Ever since Daniel died in a car accident she hasn't been the same. Her mother knows it. Henry knows it. What's worse is she knows it but can't bring herself to admit to the sleep she doesn't get or the temper she can't control lately.

Henry is the only thing to keep her grounded anymore. She tried to keep her sadness at bay when she look at him and sees Daniel but when she look in Henrys eyes she knew she's been caught. Yet Henry never said anything, he's just there when she needed him. So she can't help but be proud he's her son.

Regina is not only alone but she's also lonely and she also won't admit this. She's a hard ass PA to the Chicago Symphony director. She is a mother to a wonderful 10 year old boy. All together Regina is classy, sassy, and a little bad ass for lack of better wording. She gets things done on her own with no complaints to anyone.

Today though, today she has complaints specifically for Ruby Wolfe, a girl who has been her friend since college but they are just too different to really be close the way they used to.

"Regina what the hell is your problem!? You were running late today so I let him watch cartoons until you got back. It ain't a problem when Cora does it!" Ruby stage whispered in case Henry was too close to the study door.

"And you don't think I tell my mother the same things I tell you? You and I both know Cora does what Cora wants, Ruby. You should know no more than an hour of television in the mornings and definitely no snacking in the living room!" Regina ended the statement with her hand flying every which way.

Ruby ran her hand through her hair before she answered. "You know what Regina? I can't do it anymore, either stop with the nagging and just know that I will do the right things for Henry or just let me go. You know you re not the same since-" Ruby cut herself off knowing where she was going with that statement would not end well.

Regina was fuming and her eyes welled up with unshed tears she wasn't willing to let fall.

"Ruby you may leave, she said in an eerily calm voice. Just when Ruby thought she had gotten off the hook she continued.

"Oh, and Ruby? You may delete my number. It will after all be of no use to you any longer. Your services are no longer required," she said as she turned and saw Ruby standing with her hand on the door to the study. She strode up to her to open the door and turned to leave but not before turning one last time.

"Do let yourself out, dear," she smiled her fakest smile to date and went in search for Henry to start their day.

"Henry?" She called when she surprisingly didn't find him eavesdropping outside of the study door.

"In here! She followed his voice and found him sitting at the breakfast bar reading his comic and eating pretzels.

"Henry," she scolded lightly at the fact that he was using the counter as a bowl for his pretzels.

"I know it was only a little bit so why waste the dish right?"

"I suppose if you look at it that way but you still have to wipe the counter. Now come on let's head to the park and have a picnic. Oh and guess what?"

"You fired Ruby?" He answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Letting out an exasperated sigh. "Henry please just work with me here I'm doing the best I can. Yes I fired Ruby, we will talk about that later now is us time ok?"

"Ok," he answered with a shrug as he hopped down off of the stool and continued.

"What?

"What? What?" She asked with a signature motherly eyebrow raise.

"What were you going to tell me?

"Ah... I was just going to tell you I have all of this summer off so we should make some plans to have fun together for once in a long time. How would you feel about that?"

"No way!? I miss fun summer Mom! Definitely gonna make some top notch summer plans for us Mom!"

She chuckled at his enthusiasm and continued to answer through a laugh. "Ok Mr. Top Notch let's get going before the tourists start a stampede over our picnic."

Once they had everything packed in the car and ready to go they were off. They got there relatively fast for it being Chicago at the beginning of summer vacation. When they got out they saw, what looked to the untrained eye, a class of children all Henry's age playing a game of tag. So Regina, wanting Henry to have more friends than his comics and books, sat close to them in case any wanted to play with the boy.

"Maybe when we are done with lunch you could go and see if they want to play? she asked hopefully.

"Yeah maybe," he said cautiously as not to get her hopes up. He didn't do social. "I just really wanna spend time with you today, Mom," he added as more of an afterthought.

"Ok Henry, whatever you want sweetheart that's what we will do today," she smiled at the end of her answer trying her hardest to make it reach her eyes.

"Cool, Mom, cool," he replied as he looked at her with his crooked smile and then began digging through the picnic basket.

* * *

 **A/N: Review and tell me what's up.**


	3. Chapter 3 Meet And Greet

**I don't own anything.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Emma was working extremely hard not to lose her patience with the children she was photographing. It had been quite a while since she worked with children, she preferred scenery and working with adults. At least with scenery and adults you didn't have to tell them it wasn't ok to spit in each other s hair. Once again she was glad that Sophia was her daughter, at least she had a sense of how people should behave. These kids…not so much.

Which is why when little Jimmy decided his breakfast should make a surprise return all over another little boy all hell broke loose. That was the end of the main shoot for her and the entire group dispersed.

She went back to check the stills she had so far to see if they were up to par. She never did half-assed work and she wouldn't be starting now.

* * *

Regina and Henry were just finished and decided it was a slow enough day that they would spend time just sitting and reading together. Henry got up to throw the trash away when he saw a girl with tan skin, and sandy brown curly hair. She had on yellow leggings with purple polka dots, purple Converse, and a purple t-shirt with a tiny butterfly on the left side of her chest.

He walked over to her and announced himself by way of asking what she was reading.

"What are you reading?" he asked quietly.

Without looking up she answered, "A book. Duh."

He sat down without acknowledging the fact that she probably didn't want any company.

"I'm Henry."

"Nice to meet you Henry, but why are you sitting with me when there are all those kids over there to talk to?" she asked to him in a polite and curious tone.

"Well honestly?" At her nod he continued, "my mom wants me to talk to someone, anyone really, and I've been watching the other kids here and they all seem like air heads," he answered with a hopeless shrug. "I'll go if I'm bothering you. By the way that has a really good ending," he said as he got up to leave.

Before he could get all the way up she spoke quietly through a desperate sigh. "Sorry not very many people talk to me is all. You can stay if you want. I'm Sophia by the way. So you like Kimberly Holt?"

He sat down and smiled brightly at being able to finally talk to someone his age about things he liked.

"Well I don't know much about her work, I'm more into comics and stuff. But I've read this book and thought it was pretty good, depressing but good, he responded with a shrug.

"Yeah, my Mom says I'm too young to read this but I don't think just because I'm 8 years old I should miss out on a good book," she said with a shrug of her own.

Regina noticed she had been alone for quite a while so she looked up to see if maybe Henry did find someone to play with. When she did she didn't see him among the kids that were playing. She began to get worried until she happened to turn and saw him sitting under a tree talking animatedly with a girl that couldn't be too far from his age. She got up and started packing everything away to go see who his new friend was.

Emma had just finished with the individual shoot for the little girl's tenth birthday. She would never understand why the mother wanted her, Emma Swan, to photograph her daughter and her friends on her birthday. Though a job was a job and she still loves being behind the camera to see people's personalities through the stills she captures.

When she has everything packed and ready to leave, she looked up and saw Sophia sitting under a tree talking to a young brunette boy about her age. She got all of her gear on her back and went to see who this boy was that managed to make it past her daughter's defenses.

Regina made it there first and announced herself. "Hello. Henry you forgot your comic so I brought it for you," she said as she handed her son his worn comic.

Henry turned around and smiled the biggest smile she had seen him smile in ages.

"Thanks Mom! This is Sophia we were just talking about which super hero is better."

"Hello Sophia. I do hope you choose wisely. Henry is very particular about these things," she said with a wink.

Sophia blushed at the attention she was receiving but before she could answer her Mom answered for her.

"DC is the only way to go in this family. So I hope Henry also chose correctly," she said with a wink at Henry.

"Hey Ma. This is Henry and Henry s Mom," she introduced to the group.

"Well hello Henry," she said in Henry's direction, still not looking towards his mother. Then, with a bright smile she looked up towards Regina with and suddenly her mind went blank but her mouth tried to figure it out for her by saying, Mom and Henry s hello.

She had never seen such a breathtakingly beautiful sight, and that was coming from a photographer who took pictures of beautiful sights almost every day. She took in the olive skin, crimson stained lips, and soulful chocolate colored eyes, and her face was surrounded by shoulder length perfectly coiffed hair that was just darker than her eyes. She surveyed the other woman's body and saw she was wearing black dress slacks, a crimson silk button down that was unbuttoned close to sinfully, and, although they were one of the shorter pairs in Regina's collection, a pair of heels that didn't belong in a park but were perfect for the body that wore the outfit. She didn't even know this woman but she wanted to get to know her and she wanted to dive into those soulful brown eyes that seemed to hold too many secrets for her liking.

Regina was going out of her mind from the feeling she was getting from this gorgeous woman who was seemingly staring into her soul. She had cream colored skin that looked to have a slight tan, perhaps it's almost worn off Regina thought. This woman had beautiful blonde hair that went straight down her back in the ideal ringlet curls and the most amazing green, blue eyes she had ever seen. On top of her head sat black rimmed glasses. She wore tight, faded blue skinny jeans, a bright yellow tank top, black Converse, and a thin black and white flannel was tied around her waist.

Regina just managed to catch on to what the blonde said because of the laughing coming from both children sitting below them. She smirked at the blonde while she watched her blush as she realized what she had said. Neither realized they were staring so intensely at each other until Sophia spoke up.

"Earth to Ma. Come in Ma do you read me!?"

Regina decided to take over since the blonde was still very much in her own place in time.

"And hello to you too Sophia s Ma."

Emma chuckled nervously at being caught by all parties clearly ogling this woman. She scratched the back of her neck, adjusted her backpack on her shoulder and reached out her hand to the brunette and softly said "Hi" with her crooked smile and pink stained cheeks.

Regina turned towards her and shook her hand, both of them trying to ignore the sparks they felt go through their arms at the simple shake.

"Regina Mills, she introduced with a small smile

"Swan. Emma Swan."

Sophia decided she had enough of her mom s fumbling and chose to tease her. She turned to Henry and shook his hand while she mockingly said, "Swan. Sophia Swan. But you can call me 007."

And the two children began to laugh all over again and when they were done, Henry looked up to his mother with tears in his eyes from laughing.

"Mom can we stay a little while longer? I wanted to finish talking to Sophia about super heroes."

Regina looked from a thoroughly embarrassed Emma Swan who gave a nod, that yes she wouldn't mind staying a little longer either, then back to Henry and Sophia.

"I suppose that wouldn't be too much to ask. You guys can talk and Emma and I will find something to do," she said with a smile that easily reached her eyes.

Emma was flipping on the inside at the prospect of spending more time with this beautiful woman. Regina looked over just in time to see how her smile lit up her whole face and couldn't help but to be proud that she might have had a part in putting it there.

At both of the children's nods she turned to Emma and asked, "Shall we? with a wave in a direction away from the kids.

"We shall," said Emma Swan being completely Emma Swan and followed Regina with a literal palm to face motion.

As they got farther away as the heard the kids start talking.

"Oh Man, your mom's got it bad! Sophia burst out.

"My mom!? Your mom created a new sentence format because she's got it so bad! Henry fired back.

"Yeah but that's Ma on her best days." she said with complete seriousness then Harry laughed and she soon joined in what she hoped would be a friendship that's lasted.

Regina and Emma for their part heard what was said and looked at each other shyly from beneath their eyelashes with burning cheeks from being caught by their children. They were hopeful now that the sparks they felt weren't one sided and were hopeful that they could make the best of the day.

* * *

 **A/N: Review and tell me what you thought.**


	4. Chapter 4 Talking With You

**I don't own anything.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

As they walked away from the pair of laughing kids, they found themselves glancing at each other occasionally, catching the other and holding the stare the other was giving. They eventually found a bench that was far away enough from the kids but still close enough to keep an eye on them. They were at a standstill on what to say so Emma broke the silence first in true Emma Swan fashion.

Just to let you know, I'm thinking so loud to myself right now that if you do talk you will have to scream for me to hear it," she said with a nervous smile.

Regina couldn't stop the girly giggle the bubbled out of her. "Your daughter is a lovely girl," she answered, not knowing quite what to say and still shocked from the fact the she, Regina Mills, just giggled. No, Regina Mills does not giggle. Not one bit. Yet she just did and she can't help but wonder how a woman she met not even 10 minutes ago could have this effect on her.

"Henry is quite the kid. You know, he's the first person she has talked to, that was her age at least, in a year. I don't know what he did to make it past the Sophia Jade test but he did. I for one commend and thank god for him, Emma replied surprised at herself for being so open right away.

Regina felt for Emma because she was just thinking the same thing of Sophia. Henry hadn't had a friend since that menace to Regina's sanity, Peter Nevérlãnd, moved away. Peter was a good boy. He was at least 3 years older than Henry and seemed like he actually wanted to be 4 years younger than her son. The match never quite made sense to Regina but she dealt with their camaraderie as long as Henry was happy. Regina was just happy that someone finally had the same feelings she had when it came to her child. Emma mistook the silence that she might have said something wrong but before she could amend anything she said, Regina replied.

"Henry has been the same for about 2 years since his friend moved away. So I'm very grateful he found himself able to pass this so called 'Sophia Jade Test' also. At the end she smiled gratefully towards Emma. The smile made Emma return a bright smile of her own and they just stared at each other for a moment before she decided to speak again.

"Yeah, we move around a lot so I get it. But we will be here for a couple of months so I figure she should make friends as soon as possible."

Unable to stop herself Regina blurted out the first question rattling around in her brain.

"What brings you to Chicago for only a couple of months?"

"Work," Emma answered sweet and simply. She continued after she received an understanding nod. "Photography; the surest way of moving someone," she said with an indulgent smile on her face.

"My friend in college used to say that when she put new pictures on the walls of our dorm," she replied with a look of surprised recognition in her eyes. Eyes that Emma couldn't seem to stop looking into.

That sucks I really thought I made that one up," Emma retorted with an 'ah dang it' arm motion.

"Well than I'm sorry you didn't, dear.

"It's all good," she said as she shrugged, subconsciously shifting closer to Regina on the bench.

"So, Regina, what do you do?" she asked while looking away not knowing if the question was acceptable.

"I am a PA for the Chicago Symphony."

"How's that?

Honestly? I hate it, but it s better than most of the jobs in this city I suppose."

Emma understood completely that a job was a job and as long as you had one paying well enough to support your family then you do your job and defend it whether you like it or not. At the understanding look they shared, they both looked towards the two children. They were talking about something, and it was obvious that it was interesting if Sophia's hand movements were anything to go by.

"Are you crazy!? Sophia exclaimed wildly with her arms.

"Ok, how about this? If it doesn't work I'm crazy, and if it does, than you are crazy for not trying," he challenged with a signature Mill's smirk and challenging stare.

"Ok, you're on Henry! So what do we do? It's obvious they like each other, but are you sure we should do this? Are you sure you re not just doing this so that you can be around me all the time? You know, 'cause I'm awesome?"

"Ha. Ha. Yeah, Sophia I'm crazy, but I'm not that crazy!" he answered through a chuckle. Yet Sophia and Henry both knew that they wanted to be friends for longer than 2 months. They were going to make it happen if their mothers didn't work it out first.

"Henry you have to be that crazy to be thinking of this! Ma is never gonna go for this. I haven't seen her go on a date in a long time, she solemnly said with a sad smile that dampen the encouraging mood she was just in.

"Well my mom needs something to spend her time on besides work and me."

"Hey! My mom is not a project, Henry!" she nearly yelled in an indignant manner.

"No I know that Sophia I'm just making an argument here. She's lonely but she never says anything so I think she needs me to help her. Even if she doesn't know I am helping." He had a mischievous smile so big at this point that he might as well have actually been the cat that caught the canary.

"Ok I get it. So what's the plan?"

Regina and Emma didn't know how they got to this point in the conversation. Perhaps somewhere between talking about why Emma was at the park and how she could handle carrying all her equipment on her back.

Just don't see how you could do it. You have to be in amazing shape to do it and make it look like nothing," Regina had said.

"I do it because it feels like nothing when you're doing what you love. It's an amazing thing to take a photo of someone. When they see it most times they don't ever realize how beautiful they really are until they see themselves captured in a moment they were unaware of having. It's beautiful to see the way their eyes light up when they see themselves in a light that seemingly only my camera can capture, but in reality my camera just shows them what the world already sees. That's why I can handle it because watching people be happy and show their emotions unknowingly so freely for the camera is what I love. That is why I do the things I do."

Watching and listening to Emma passionately telling her the reasons why she does what she does and loves photography is something Regina never wanted to end. She always wondered what it would be like to do something she loved instead of having to do it because she had to provide for her family. Hearing Emma speak so freely made her want to crawl inside of her head and know all there was to know about this beautiful woman in front of her.

Emma didn t know where it came from but she said these things to this woman and had no qualms about continuing because of the way the brunette looked at her. Like she was the answer. To what? Emma didn't know but she wanted to find out so she could continue to be the answer to all of the questions this woman had.

"Henry actually missed his spring picture day this year at school..." Regina fired and trailed off as if she was looking for an explanation.

"I usually do Sophia's yearly photos. They are way too impersonal at the schools," Emma answered as if she did have an explanation for Regina.

"Do you... Do you do that for other kids?" Regina asked seemingly casual on the outside but completely nerve wrecked on the inside because of the answer she might or might not get.

"Well I was here in the park today to take a little girl s picture for her tenth birthday. So, yeah, I do usually. Not every year but maybe if the parents are lucky. Wow that sounded completely conceited of me. I could do Henry's pictures if you wanted me to. I have some time free this week and next. If that's what you wanna do at least I'm just offering, ya know? Emma rambled off in her own semi-professional way but was still more composed than she felt she should be considering her nerves. Spending more time with Regina and Henry was something that she could not deny and the prospects made her ecstatic.

Regina was surprised and grateful that she didn't have to ask now. Only having to accept Emma's rambled offer. She's cute when she rambles, Regina thought.

"I would really like it if you would be able to fit us in your schedule. I have most of this summer off so it would be up to you when it happens," the brunette answered almost too happily but couldn't find herself upset showing this woman how excited she was.

"Ok well like I said I'm done with shoots for this week and next week so I'll leave it up to you. Here's my card," Emma pulled out an impressive yet simply designed business card from her flannel breast pocket that was still tied to her waist. "I'll give you my personal number because my assistant won't be in this week in case you catch some time," she wrote down her number on the back and handed it to Regina.

"Thank you I'll be in touch, Miss Swan," Regina said she after she stuck the card in her purse.

"No problem. Well, I should probably get going we still have a few things to set up at home so..." Emma trailed off as she sighed sadly while she got up. Sad at having to stop this interaction with this woman.

"It was a pleasure talking with you today Miss Swan," Regina replied as she got up herself.

"They're coming. That's our cue. You have my number right?" At Henry's nod Sophia continued, "Alright, well we ll talk than." The two kids got up and started walking towards the other women.

They said their goodbyes and continued on their separate ways, happy that they all found someone to finally connect with.

* * *

 **A/N: Review and tell me things.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Epiphany

**Don't own anything but my imagination.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

For the next 3 days Regina spent her time with Henry and stressing over when to call Emma. She just didn't want to seem too desperate, or at least that's what she kept telling herself. After all she knew calling to make an appointment for pictures wouldn't seem desperate if it was professional, but she couldn't help but over-think. Henry and she were sitting down to eat breakfast when she brought it up to him.

"Henry, I was thinking we would get your 5th grade pictures done professionally. What do you think?"

"Sure Mom. I think it would be a cool idea. Hey, did you know Emma takes pictures?" He asked sneakily trying, without need, to plant a seed in his mother's mind.

"I did actually and we talked about it. She offered to take your pictures so I got her card. I just wanted to check with you first," she replied easily to her son's obvious hinting.

"Oh. Cool so she could take my picture and then I could spend more time with Sophia!" he spoke excitedly.

"That sounds like quite the plan you have, honey," Regina said suspiciously to her son as if she could see where he was going with all of this.

"Yup! You know me Mom. Well, I'm full. I'm gonna go play my game now," he said in an overly loud voice as he jumped off the chair. He left a half empty plate, quickly scurrying out of the room with a "Thanks for breakfast, Mom!"

"Hmm," Regina hummed as she got up to clean up the table.

When Regina finally made it to her room and found Emma s card, she got nervous again. She just hoped it wasn't too soon to be calling.

Emma sat in her loft at her dining room table listening to Ruby ramble on about her so called friend of 5 years firing her.

"I mean, how dare she!? I let the kid watch TV for an extra 20 minutes, it was not that big of a deal!"

"Well, if I were you Ruby I would just tell this woman how you feel. She sounds like a royal pain in the ass if you ask me. God, are you sure it was only because of the TV thing? Because that's pretty minor to be firing somebody for. Also, if I know Ruby Wolfe well enough it had to be something else you did to set all of this off." Emma cut in and started laughing by the end of her statement, thinking of all the times they got in trouble in high school because of Ruby's mouth.

Ruby at least had the decency to look a little embarrassed at having left out crucial parts of the story. "Well I might have brought up her...dead...husband..." she said quietly than continued. But it's not like I meant to! It just sorta... I don't-I don't know came out... Slightly?" Even though what she was true, and had happened, it came out as more of a question. She had a nervous smile pointed towards Emma in an attempt to bring her back to her side in this story. Emma knew what it felt like to lose a significant other, a partner, and it was not easy. Emma was lucky to have made it being a mother to Sophia. She definitely knew she would be nowhere if it weren't for August during those first couple of months. Emma knew Ruby had heard about how she had been through August's late night calls.

"Ruby Wolfe! You did not!?" Emma gasped at her friend not knowing what else to do but stare at her in shock.

"I know. I know. I shouldn't have," her friend muttered with her head down feeling like a thoroughly scolded child. She remembered all the late night calls from August telling her how unresponsive Emma was for all those months. Honestly, she was ashamed with herself.

Emma had a reply on the tip of her tongue when her phone rang. "Hold that thought," she told Ruby seriously as she looked at her phone seeing an unknown number. Figuring it had to be a client or someone trying to sell her insurance, she answered professionally.

"Hello. Swan Stills. This is Emma Swan."

"Miss Swan. This is Regina Mills."

Emma's face lit up at the familiar voice as it sent a shiver of excitement down her spine. So bright, in fact, Ruby had to know who it was so she listened intently Emma s side of conversation.

"Hello, Regina. I figured you forgot about my offer and decided to go with my competition instead," Emma teased her.

"Well, I did speak with them. I guess they just couldn't entice me the way you did," Regina joked back.

"I'm glad I could firmly acquire a place to be of service to you, Emma chuckled.

Ruby was on the edge of her seat listening to her friend talking to this person so freely. Something she had not heard or seen since Jade.

"As am I, Miss Swan. I know it's short notice but how would tomorrow work for you? I'm glad to say your daughter has put quite the spell on my son and he can't seem to wait to see her again," Regina said trying to brush some of her nerves aside.

Emma chuckled when she heard this and couldn't help but be excited that she could be seeing Regina so soon. "Well, Regina, it seems as though Henry has also had an impact on my daughter, considering she hasn't stopped talking about him since we left the park. And yes tomorrow is fine. Just tell me when and where, I'll be there. "

Ruby s thoughts were racing at this point. Regina. Henry. Park. That is where they were going that day was it not? "Oh. My. God!" she yelled out loud as she turned to Emma who was already looking at her with the phone to her ear and her brows furrowed in confusion.

'What!' Emma mouthed to Ruby before replying to Regina "Ok yeah that sounds reasonable. So the park, same place we were before. Noon." She paused to think of a way for Sophia and Henry to spend more time together. Also her and Regina, if she was being honest. "That's about when Sophia and I eat lunch so... maybe would you and Henry like to join us after the shoot?" Emma asked with something akin to a calm voice, but with a nervous, hopeful smile on her face.

On the other side of the phone Regina was jumping out of her skin at the idea of having a lunch date with this woman. She had to calm herself down and remember this was just a photographer and client conversation. Yet they also had children who they wanted they wanted to be friends, and also, maybe, were trying to become friends themselves?

Before either of them could reply Ruby decided to have a panic attack loudly enough that both phone parties began to worry about her.

"Pictures!? Lunch!? Same place as before!? What am I missing here, Emma? Because I need to know do my friend and, apparently, ex-friend have the 'hots' for each other? Of course they do! Of course they do! Oh my god! What kind of fucked up shit is this? Like, seriously. WHAT!?" Ruby yelled as she paced the dining room pulling at the ends of her hair seemingly losing her shit over the coincidence that was starting to become her life.

Emma was staring at her with concern and decided it was time to end the call with Regina.

"I'm sorry, Regina I will see you tomorrow at noon. Thank you for taking my offer. "

"Alright. Thank you for providing an offer to accept. Have a good day Miss Swan," Regina said as she hung up as confused as a freshman on the first day of school.

Back at Emma's loft she was trying to calm a ranting Ruby without getting upset.

"RUBY! " she screamed after all of her soft enquiries fell to the wayside.

"Sorry," Ruby mumbled after finally acknowledging Emma and sitting back down to explain to her friend.

"Ruby," Emma started with a laugh. "What the hell was that all about?"

Ruby went straight for the play dumb card hoping it work for her this one time. "What was what, Emma?"

"All of it Ruby. The yelling? The freak out? The crazy person rambling? The pacing? What was it?" Emma specified, well aware of what her friend was trying to do.

"Ok. But you re not gonna like it," Ruby sighed dramatically, but rightly so. She slumped her shoulders in defeat knowing her card was not going to play out for her this time.

"Go on."

"It's Regina," she said simply hoping her friend would catch on.

"Yes, thank you Ruby. I was just talking to her so I know it was..." Emma trailed off as realization hit her. Regina had a husband? She didn't see a ring. That's right he died. Damn. "Oh." She finally said letting Ruby know she understood.

"How do you know her?" Emma asked.

"We were roommates in college. Ended up becoming friends." Ruby shrugged.

Emma went back in her conversation with Regina the other day. She began laughing in triumph when she realized she did make up the quote. She laughed so hard Ruby began to worry.

"What is so funny? It's true if you think I'm lying."

"No," Emma answered as she wiped a tear that had fallen from laughter.

"Photography; the stillest way of moving somebody," she said with a meaningful glance at Ruby. When she saw that her friend still didn't understand she continued. "We talked about why I did what I do and that came up. She said someone she knew in college used to say that. It was you. I should have known," she said as she began laughing all over again.

"I just don't understand why you're freaking out. I'm just taking Henrys pictures for her. Plus, I think Soph might actually have a friend in Henry and I want to get them together as much as possible before we leave. You know as well as I do that it's good to have friends on the go, Rubes," Emma explained with a meaningful stare.

Emma and Ruby met in high school in Rockford, about 2 hours from Chicago. Ruby's grandmother ran a canning shop. Emma was in her 6th and final foster home. From the first day Ruby forced a quiet Emma to sit with her at lunch, and from there they were inseparable. When they graduated Emma ran away from her foster home to Boston. They both took it hard, but Emma promised that as soon as she could she would contact Ruby. It wasn't until a year later, when Emma met Jade, that she finally called Ruby. Ruby tried to get together with Emma but Emma was on the fast track to artistry fame at that point so she didn't have time. Overall they stayed in touch even while Emma was traveling from place to place for big name photo shoots.

"Yeah, yeah I get what you re saying Em. I'm glad, Henry is a good boy. He deserves a friend like my god daughter, and Soph needs a friend like Henry." Ruby smiled as she remembered their days in high school talking about the plans they had for their lives. Emma was in advanced art when they met and she excelled in every aspect. She knew Emma would end up living her dream and she couldn't be happier for her friend. Ruby, herself, went into business so she could take over her grandmother's shop and make it bigger than it was at the time. Now they were the regional canning company and her grandmother no longer had to struggle for anything. That was all she ever wanted and she had it. Clearing her mind of that she went back to the conversation at hand.

"So...do you...ah you know like her?"

"Rubes," Emma said in warning.

"Come on Em! I haven't seen you smile so big since Jade. You deserve to be happy Emma Swan, no matter what you think. And, if I'm honest, she may have made me mad, but I think you should go for it because I know the face you get when you like someone, and you're wearing it babe." Ruby said with a sincere smile and shrugged in a take it or leave it manner.

At that Emma knew she had been figured out but she couldn't help feeling like she was betraying Jade in some way. She wasn't supposed to feel this way for someone, like a lovesick teenager, after only a 30 minute conversation. Emma had also been stressing about when Regina would call, always keeping her phone on her, making sure it was fully charged, and setting it to the highest volume to make sure she could hear it. She even worried about which camera to use if Regina ever did call to make an appointment. She just couldn't deny that there was something there.

She looked at Ruby biting her lip before saying. "Am I crazy for liking her so soon? I mean, that was only the second conversation we've had and I feel like I'm going to explode from being so excited!"

When Ruby laughed at her friends confused feelings Emma remembered she had asked Regina and Henry to lunch and never got an answer due to her friend s short mental break down.

"Hey! You're sitting here telling me I should go for it and it's because of you I never got an answer to my question! Ugh! Rubes now I have to call her back-"

"No," Ruby cut Emma off with a wave of her hand.

"No? But-" Emma was very confused now.

"Yeah, no. I have a better idea." Ruby ended this with that smile Ruby always used to use as a way of silently saying, 'You're not going to like this, but I'll enjoy watching you try to stop me from doing it.' Emma was scared. Scared and delighted!

* * *

 **A/N:I love me some Ruby schemes. Review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Come Along

**I don't own anything.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Ok, so Emma had to admit it did feel good to be planning things with Ruby again. "Just like old times," Ruby said and Emma completely agreed. Ruby's plan was crazy, that's for sure, but it was so crazy that it might actually work. The plan was to stage a random meeting by way of Ruby going to Regina's house to apologize because Emma said so. They were in the car, on their way to Regina's listening to Sophia talk about a new program she wanted to get into.

"Mom it's supposed to be one of the best writing programs in the country _and I_ will be old enough by the time it starts. Please?"

Emma was just about to answer when the car came to a stop. Ruby looked over to Emma and gave her a look to let her know the plan starts now.

"Soph you don't mind me stopping here for a second to talk to a friend before we get something to eat do you?"

Emma hated having to trick her daughter but nonetheless she was too excited to stop the trick.

"Yeah sure that's cool but, could it be quick so I can get pictures of Ma eating to use as blackmail?" When the comment received a glare from her mother and a horribly concealed chuckle from Ruby she spoke again. "Hey I need back up if I'm ever gonna go to this program. I'm doing what I need to do to get want I want in life. See Ma I listen."

Emma rolled her eyes at her daughters word twisting. "So not what I said Soph. You should never go about getting what you want at the expense of others," Emma groaned in response.

"Yeah, I love you Ma, but technically you're not 'others' you're my Mom. So I have to have something here," Sophia explained to her mother as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

"Ok Soph I'll be right back. Then we can go and try that Thai place." Ruby cut through their bickering to defuse the situation which also brought Emma back to the moment. When Emma looked to her in understanding she smiled and jumped out of the car more nervous than she expected to be.

Regina was sitting in her study reading a book and sipping a cup of tea, wondering what to make for dinner when she heard a knock on the door followed by the doorbell. It was 5 o'clock on a Friday and she wasn't expecting company so she was especially surprised to see Ruby standing on the other side of the door.

Ruby looked up sheepishly when Regina opened the door with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Hey could we talk?" Ruby asked with a nervous smile and awkward wave of her hand.

Regina looked past Ruby to see a car that was not hers with two figures waiting inside. She looked back at Ruby with narrowed eyes as she stepped outside of the door. She nodded her head in the direction of the car, still not able to see who was in it from her position.

"I see you have people with you so I know you won't take long. What would you like to speak to me about?"

"I'm just with my friend and god daughter so yeah I won't take much of your time. I just really wanted to say sorry about everything that happened the other day. I don't want our friendship to end that way or at all. I definitely don't want to not be a part of Henry's life. Please forgive me, Gina?" Ruby spoke sincerely hoping Regina would forgive her even going as far as to use the college nickname that Regina claimed to hate.

Regina listened and she had to admit she also didn't want to not be friends with Ruby anymore. Ruby and Regina had been through a lot together and Regina wasn't willing to give up on their friendship either.

She rolled her eyes and replied to Ruby honestly. "I have told you for years Ruby Wolfe. Don't call me that. My name is not that hard to say fully. 2 syllables that's it," Regina said in false irritation. But continued softly, "But I also think our friendship is better than all of this and deserves to go out with more bang. I forgive you," she ended the acceptance with a soft smile. Out of the corner of her eye she sees movement in the car. When she turns she surprised to see Sophia waving vehemently towards her. Regina is suddenly the happiest she has been since her call with Emma. Then she looks to the window next to Sophia's and sees none other than Emma Swan smiling at her shyly and sending her a small wave.

Regina turned to Ruby in surprise. "You know Miss Swan?

"Yeah we went to high school together she's one of the only friends I can call family," Ruby said with a proud smile. "Wait you say Miss Swan like you know her?" Ruby called Regina out in false curiosity.

"Yes, I do know her. I actually have an appointment with her tomorrow to take Henry's pictures."

Back in the car Sophia was nearly sobbing through her pleas. "Pleeeeease Mom can we invite Regina and Henry to dinner pleeeeease?"

Emma feigned defeat knowing this was going to happen, it was the plan anyways. "Ok Soph but if they can't don't be upset," she said to Sophia but really to herself.

Sophia jumped out of the car followed by a slower Emma running towards Ruby and Regina.

"Hi! she exclaimed excitedly to Regina waving both hands above her head as if Regina was a mile away. Emma had never seen her daughter so happy.

"Hello, Sophia. How has your day been?" Regina responded a lot calmer than Sophia.

"It was good. So..." she trailed off as she began to remember her manners and started to become nervous. She looked to Ruby then her mother receiving a nod from the latter she tried again.

"My day was great Miss Mills. I was hoping I could ask you a question."

Regina was impressed at the little girls manners and decided to hear what the girl wanted to ask.

"You may call me Regina and I would not mind at all if you asked a question."

Emma and Ruby watched their interaction in amazement. Emma because Sophia was being so forward. Ruby because she had never seen Regina's eyes twinkle the way they were at that moment.

"Mi-Regina... Well, I was wondering... If you didn't have plans...i-if youandHenrywanttogotodinnerwithus?"

Sophia blew out a breath of relief now that her question was out and wrung her hands nervously waiting for an answer.

Regina looked to Emma for help to understand what Sophia was trying to ask. Emma picked up on her confusion and helped Sophia by clarifying.

"What Sophia would like to know is if Henry and you would like to join us for dinner?"

Now that Regina understood she turned to Sophia who was looking down at her hands still waiting. "Sophia I would love to if that's ok with your mother and Ruby." When she looked to the referred women they gave their nod of approval. Ruby though had a conspiratorial smile on her face because her plan was working.

"Sophia, Henry is in the living room why don't you go tell him to get ready to go while I speak with your mother and Ruby."

Sophia snapped her head up with a smile. With a smile and nod from her mom she dashed into the house in search of Henry. When Sophia was out of hearing range she snapped her head towards Ruby with an accusatory glare.

"Ruby Christina Lucas Wolfe! I know what you're playing at here and I for one don't like it one bit."

Ruby feigned ignorance. "What do you mean Regina?" she topped off her act with a furrowed brow.

"I know you know I know them." Regina stated as if she was in middle school again. Nothing like her well-spoken self.

Emma wasn't expecting to be found out so she was standing shocked mouth hanging slightly open choosing not to say a word. Yet Emma couldn't help herself from looking Regina up and down. The other woman did not disappoint. What with the cream colored button up straining at the 3rd button giving Emma just a glimpse of the skin that was under those fastenings, and a pair of dress slacks that matched her every curve. Emma couldn't stop the blush that rose up her neck when she realized she had been caught staring by both Ruby and Regina. She laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of her neck while fidgeting in place.

"Yeah I knew. So what? Anyways I'm starving let's eat," Ruby said trying to use the distraction as a way to get away with her mischievousness. She pushed past Regina into the house to get the kids and to avoid the terror that was Regina.

With just the two women left standing on the porch Emma felt the need explain herself but just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"I..."

"Emma its fine. I'm fairly certain we can both say how determined Ruby can be when she has her mind set on something," Regina amended for Emma as if knowing what the other woman was going to say.

Emma exhaled a breath she hadn't known she was holding. She was not made for Ruby schemes the way she used to be.

"I'm sorry. If you don't want to come you really don't have to. I promise it's not that big of a deal. Sophia will understand if you're not feeling up -"

"Emma. It's fine I would appreciate not having to make dinner for tonight, I really hadn't known what I was going to prepare anyway. I'm sure Henry is happy with the idea so let's just try to ignore Ruby's scheming and have dinner with all three children."

Emma was so caught up in the way Regina said her name, as if it were a song stuck in her head. She hadn't heard most of Regina's reasoning. But she did hear Regina referring to Ruby as one of the children so she didn't even try to stop the laugh that bubbled up when she followed Regina into the house and saw Ruby fighting with the kids on what place was best to eat.

"Pizza is always better Ruby," Henry argued.

"I told you GM!" Sophia had taken to calling Ruby GM for god mother.

"I literally can't with you guys. Ugh!" Ruby complained with a roll of her eyes.

Emma chose then to break it up.

"Alright children enough of that. Come on let's get this show on the road."

Ruby scowled at being call a child and everyone got up to leave and once they were out of the room Emma turned to Regina and crossed her arms.

"You know I never got an answer on the lunch thing."

"I am aware. Your answer is yes, we would like that. Come along now, dear." Regina called over her shoulder as she strode away with a wink and a flip of her hair. Regina was slightly amazed at her own flirty gestures but decided not to think about it.

Once she was gone Emma sighed and shook her head, watching Regina's hips sway unabashedly while quietly muttering.

"I hate to see her go but I love to watch her leave."

* * *

 **A/N: Regina's so smooth! Anyway, Review and tell me what you thought.**


	7. Chapter 7 See It, Saw It, Got Her

**I don't own anything.**

 **Enjoy.**

Dinner went as one would think with 2 kids and and adult child encouraging them. When they were back in Regina's Mercedes SUV the kids were back at it.

"No. No, no, no, no. It's so not the same." Sophia.

"Right. So you're gonna tell me, some one way older than both of you, that it's not the same thing when you do something uncool privately as when you do them in front of people?" Ruby argued with an 'are you sure about this' face

"Yeah 'cause, you see, if you do them privately no one knows you're not cool. If you do them in front of people then everyone knows you're not cool." Henry argued.

"Uh-huh." Sophia agreed with Henry "Because, like Ma for example. She-"

"Well I thought dinner was great!" Emma interrupted loudly with a wild look in her eyes not knowing where Sophia was going with her comments. Ruby laughed and soon Regina could be heard trying to cover her laugh. Emma looked over at the woman driving and watched as a smile small appeared to be tugging at the corner of her lips. Lips with a scar that Emma wanted to run her fingers over and know where it came from. The blonde continued to watch the emotions play out on Regina's face as the kids continued to argue with Ruby playfully. Emma wanted to be the reason for this woman to smile. She wanted to make her laugh and it scared Emma. She didn't even know this woman but, damn if she didn't want to.

When the group arrived at the house everyone filed out of the car and into the house. It was still early so Emma and Regina allowed the kids to play a game before Sophia, Ruby, and Emma left. Naturally, Ruby played the game of _Scene_ _It_ with them to 'show 'em how it's done, son'.

Regina and Emma watched for twenty minutes keeling over in laughter after watching Sophia pick out a difference on a particularly hard scene and saying "Now _that_ is how it's done GM." she finished her boasting with a wave and a tilt of her chin to look down on Ruby.

"Boom!" Henry yelled with his hands up in triumph.

"There is no way a normal person would notice the girls nails being a different color! Come on!" Ruby yelled back at them causing them to laugh before starting another scene.

The entire group bickered back and forth happily. Looking to her right where Emma was seated on the couch next to her, watching the kids and Ruby play the game, she couldn't stop the thought that crossed her mind. _This feels a lot like a family._ Emma chose that moment to turn her head and looked at Regina with eyes that seemed to scream the same things she was thinking.

After 3 rounds of the game and not keeping points Emma had said it was time for them to be heading home. Regina didn't want the night to end but knew that if she was going to see them the next day. As the kids said their goodbyes Ruby went out to start the car and Emma and Regina were standing awkwardly. They looked like two teenagers at homecoming waiting for the other to ask to dance and any words they tried to form were just a series of hums and nods. In Emma's case a highly jumbled version of thanks and I'll see you tomorrow. Although it came out... "Yeah, well tomorrow will be good. I take pictures good so hopefully it will be good. Bring yourself too...and.. Ah... Tonight was a good thing. So it was good and we were all good so I'll see you later." She finished her ramble while taking steps further out of the door. Barely waiting for Regina's awkward hum in reply before she was flying for the door tripping off of the last step and running to the car where Sophia and Ruby waited. Somewhere in the middle of this disaster she threw an Emma Swan patented awkward wave to Regina. _My god, what was that!? Pull yourself together, Swan!_ She got in the car at the end of her mental speech and didn't feel any better.

"Oh man, Ma. We gotta work on your social skills." Sophia said as she watched her mother begin to rival a tomato.

"Says the girl who would rather socialize with a book than actual people." Emma grumbled, upset at being caught acting like a bumbling idiot.

"Hey! You can't judge my social skills. You're my Mom!" Sophia yelled defensively.

"Yeah, well, you can't judge me then either _because_ I'm your Mom, kid." Emma said as she looked out of the window and crossed her arms.

"Ok ,Mom. Ok" Sophia finally said not willing to argue about her mother's awkwardness around the brunette woman.

Emma didn't even mind the teasing because she finally felt something she hadn't felt in a long time with the other woman. Content.

Regina closed the door, after watching the car ride away, wondering where the hell her mind has gone over the past 4 days. Regina didn't remember a word that was said just a minute ago but what she does remember was watching those thin pink lips wondering what it would feel like to caress them with her own. Wondering if they were as soft as they looked. Looking into Emma's eyes thinking how the green was a completely different green today than when they had met. In that moment she realised how screwed she really was.

"Hey Mom tonight was fun. Don't you think so? "

"I think it was very fun sweetheart." Regina answered truthfully.

Regina hadn't even remembered walking from the door to the living room while she was thinking. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. This was not Regina Mills at all. Yet Regina didn't want to be feeling any different than she was right now. A feeling she hadn't felt since Daniel. A feeling she never thought she would feel again. Happy.

 **End Note: Tell me what you think. I'm not sure I have done this chapter justice but oh well. Untill next time.**


	8. Chapter 8 You Smile I Smile

**A/N: Here's chapter 8.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Emma had been having a crazy morning. Last night when she got home Ruby stayed over and would not stop talking about all of the 'eye sex' her and Regina were apparently having. That, in turn, made Emma get no sleep not only because Ruby hadn't stopped talking untill well after midnight, but also because Emma couldn't stop thinking about it. Of course Emma woke up late and only had 2 hours to get herself and her equipment set up. She silently thanked everything holy that Sophia could dress and feed herself now. She always said she wouldn't be ashamed of her body, today though she was very upset with a certain part of it that just would not conform to the days plans. After an 20 minutes she was finally about to get in her pants literally, and figuratively. This only left her with an hour and a half which sent her into a frenzy. After she was packed with her cameras she stumbled into the kitchen where Sophia sat with her arms crossed staring at her expectantly. In that moment she reminded Emma so much of Jade when she didn't understand Emmas reasoning and was waiting for an explanation.

"Mom why are you freaking out? It's your job, calm down." Sophia rolled her eyes as her mother pushed her off the stool and out of the door quickly.

"Sophia, if we don't hurry up we will be late. I don't like being late it makes me anxious. So go, go,go!" Emma said quickly as she ushered Sophia quickly to the elevator.

"Alright Ma." Sophia conceded with a sigh and picked up her pace.

When they made it to the car Emma took a deep breath before starting the car. She hoped she could find a close parking spot.

* * *

Reginas morning was slightly hectic, for her at least. Henry was ready and looking as dashing as ever, if he did say so himself. She couldn't find anything to wear, her hair seemed to stick up at the wrong places, and she just couldn't find her phone for close to 20 minutes. When she did find it it was when she went to run her hands through her hair and realised it was in her hand the whole time. At that moment Regina had to stop and mentally scold herself for being so nervous. She was Regina Mills and she did not get this flustered over anybody. But she was, she was so flustered in fact she left the house without Henry. She got in the car started it and turned to talk to him.

"Are you going to be good today and lis-" Regina looked around frantically trying to find him in the car. When she looked up she saw him standing on the porch with his hands on his hips, foot tapping, and an eyebrow raised in annoyance. She put her head on the headrest and let out a relieved sigh. Regina was definitely flustered over Emma Swan and she knew she had to calm down or she would be found out sooner than she wanted to. When Henry got in the car she sent him an apologetic smile and he just shook his head with a smug smile on his face.

"You look very handsome, sweetheart"

"I know." He said with a smug smile still firmly in place.

Regina chuckled and pulled out of the driveway thinking the same thing Emma had.

* * *

Emma did not find a good parking place so she was once again rushing on foot to the park to meet Regina. When she got to the park she easily found Regina and Henry.

Henry looked like he was set up for a very important photo shoot. He had on a cornflower blue polo, khaki shorts, and a stylish pair of suade loafers the same color of his shirt with light brown laces. Regina though, Regina stole Emmas breath by her outfit. She wore a burgundy v-neck t-shirt with short, lace sleeves, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and once again heels that didn't belong in the park. It wasn't by any means a normal Regina outfit, but the way the skinny jeans fit her curves so well had Emma thinking of all the ways to get her out of them. Emma thought the brunette looked so beautiful with the midday sun hitting her and accentuating all of her features perfectly.

Emma knew she was wearing things similar to Regina but the way the other woman looked in the clothes made her feel highly under dressed. She had on a pair of Emma Swan tight skinny jeans, a flare bottom halter top, and a pair of converse. She looked Regina up and down as her and Sophia walked over. She was upset that she had chosen to wear such tight pants because as her mind continued to race over the curves she was seeing they were only getting tighter and tighter.

Regina heard someone calling her name and turned to see Emma and Sophia coming. Sophia wore a light purple sundress and yellow converse, true to the Swan name. When she looked to Emma she felt herself heat uncomfortably in all of the right places. She watched as Emma set her stuff down and began setting up. Every so often her shirt would raise up above her belly button and show off the lean muscles there. Her arms flexed everytime she picked something up, and Regina had forcibly stop herself from staring after she had to pick up a particularly heavy piece of equipment.

Regina hadn't noticed that Henry left her and she was just staring untill the one and only Emma Swan was standing in front of her with that beautiful crooked smile of hers.

"Hi." Emma said shyly hoping she hadn't been caught staring this time.

Regina blushed and cleared her throat before answering with a bright smile. "Hello Miss Swan."

"Emma"

"I'm sorry? " Regina said confused.

"Call me Emma please. I'm only 28 I still have a some years before I should start feeling old." Emma winked at Regina and Regina blushed and laughed.

"Ok, Emma. Hello, Emma."

"That's better. Now, I don't remember you saying I was also taking your pictures." Emma said smoothly.

Regina was confused when she answered Emma. "That's because I never said that. Why would you think that?"

Emma smiled as Regina answered knowing she received the answer she needed to continue. "Well you look amazing. So amazing in fact it seems like I should be taking pictures of you too." She shrugged like they were talking about the weather.

Regina snapped her eyes to Emma and stared at her in disbelief. When she saw nothing but honesty in Emmas eyes she smiled shyly.

"Well, it's just Henry today. But thank you." Regina really was grateful she hadn't been complimented in so long she didn't know how to receive it anymore. Hearing the compliment coming from Emma made for feel fuzzy inside. Warm and fuzzy and it confused the hell out of her.

Emma noticed Reginas internal struggle and decided to go do what she did best.

"Ok, I'm gonna go see what I can get out of Henry. Then we can go and get some lunch." Emma said as she started to back away still facing Regina.

"Alright. I'll be here..." Regina wanted to say watching but she felt that would be creepy."waiting."

Emma nodded and turned around and went to get her camera ready.

"Ok Henry, let's do this kid." Emma shouted waving Henry over. When he got in front of her and asked what he should do she shrugged at him before picking up the camera and saying.

"I don't care kid, be yourself."

Henry smiled and did as she said. Making himself comfortable before she started swooping around him trying to catch the best angles.

Regina watched as Emma dove into her element. She watched as Emma picked apart the scenery before moving accordingly. She saw Henry laugh at something Emma said while snapping pictures before moving again. She had never seen someone move so gracefully and she loved every minute of it. She watched as Emma bent down and got so close to Henry she was sure no good picture could come of it. Just when she was sure nothing could come of that angle she saw Emma pull away laughing, figuring the stance she had taken was all a joke. Then she saw Emma get down on one knee and she couldn't tear her eyes away from the backside that was encased in dark blue denim. She watching and categorized every movement Emma made. She wanted to know what it felt like. What it felt like to feel as joyful as Emma made Henry look. The one time she wasn't paying attention though Emma had captured that exact feeling on her camera.

About 30 minutes and 200 pictures later they finished and Emma began packing up. Emma felt she had enough pictures to go through to find the perfect ones. She had seen Regina watching her as if she was studying a rare creature. She was glad she had gotten the one picture she did because it was one of the best she had ever taken.

Once Emma was all packed all parties met in the middle and said they would meet at the deli around the corner.

When Regina got in the car she turned to Henry and she could still see the happiness written all over his face.

"What?" Henry questioned when he turned from putting on his seat belt.

"You just look happy. I like to see you looking happy." Regina replied not knowing that she looked just as happy and radiant as her son in that moment.

"I am, Mom. I am." Henry whispered as he looked out of the window smiling.

"So did you get some good shots, Ma?" Sophia asked as they drove away from the parking garage to follow Regina.

* * *

"Yeah I got some really good ones actually." Emma smiled thinking of the picture she had secretly taken of Regina. Emma didn't know that she was smiling so widely or that her daughter was staring at her intently. She turned and had to so a double take to realize Sophia was staring at her in confusion.

"What?"

"Are you thinking about Momma?" Sophia asked referring to Jade.

"I wasn't, no, why?" Emma asked confused as to why her daughter would ask that so randomly.

"Because you're smiling and you look really happy. That's usually what you look like when you think of me or tell me stories of Momma." Sophia shrugged as if she didn't understand why her mother looked so happy but she knew it was because of Regina.

Emma didn't know her daughter had noticed so much but she really did notice a lot. She made sure to tell Sophia stories of her other mother so she would know how much of an amazing person Jade was. She was also very glad the 'how was I made?' question hadn't come up yet because that was going to be a tough one to answer. Emma also didn't know she looked so happy that it would warrant a comment from Sophia. Yet she couldn't bring herself to try and cover it up.

"Because I am happy, Soph. I am. "

 **A/N: I honestly don't know when I will be updating again. I have to get a lot of testing done this week. Wish me luck kind of freaking out. Tell me what you guys think.**


	9. Chapter 9 A Tongue Tied Situation

**I don't own anything.**

 **A/N: To the guest reviewer who sent me a *super long virtual hug* thank you it has been returned. I just have to get some blood drawn today but I will be sitting for some hours so I have decided to edit through some more chapters.**

 **Enjoy!**

When they got to the sandwich shop they all ordered and sat down with bright smiles. Sophia got a ham and cheese, Henry a roast beef, Regina got a turkey wrap, and Emma, of course, got a grilled cheese.

"So... " Emma started once everyone's first bite was out of the way.

Sophie just shook her head.

"Ma, don't do that weird 'stop the silence' thing."

"Hey! I wasn't gonna do that. You know that's only for when your grandma is around." Emma said referring to Jades mother, who always took the chance to make an awkward silence if possible.

"Okay Mom." Sophia smiled and shook her head again before turning to Henry.

While the kids were eating Emma and Regina were all too interested in there plates. That was untill Emma did what she did best, be awkward. She started choking on her water, she was sputtering all over the place, coughing and wheezing. And she wanted to crawl in a hole the moment she looked up to see the other three people staring at her in worry.

"Haha. Sorry went down the wrong pipe."

"We could tell, dear" Regina said with an amused smirk firmly in place. Emma couldn't bring herself to be upset with the teasing though, and smiled back at the beautiful woman in front of her. Regina watched as Emma composed herself and began to eat again with a faint blush on her cheeks. Emma felt herself being watched and looked up and straight into those intense brown eyes. She smiled and tilted her head to the side questioningly. Regina blushed at being caught, but when she saw Emma smile her beautiful crooked smile, and watched the way her eyes twinkled in the light, she figured she would willingly get caught staring more often as long as it was by Emma Swan.

"So..." Regina started "Emma, what do you and Sophia do for fun."

"Well, Sophia likes to read a lot and that's fun for her. I sometimes have personal sketching or painting appointments. Those are fun, not many people want to be painted anymore now that there are cameras and all." Emma waved it off and laughed. She cleared her throat, feeling foolish for laughing at her own words, and began eating again.

"Wow, you paint, sketch, and take photos? Emma Swan; the complete artist package." Regina said in a teasing voice, but underneath Emma could hear the impressed tone. Emma looked up and smirked proudly at Regina, making Reginas stomach flutter in a delightful way.

"Yeah! Can I see some of your drawings sometime? Do you do comics?" Henry asked excitedly.

Emma and Regina had almost forgotten about the kids being there with all of the intense staring they had been doing. Emma looked to Sophia and saw her staring with a slack jaw, and furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Soph, are you ok?" Emma asked quietly so only Sophia could hear her.

Sophia kept looking between her and Regina before she smiled widely and shook her head, and went back to her conversation with Henry. When Emma turned she found Regina staring down at her plate as if contemplating something important. Emma was so confused by now from Sophias expressions, Reginas demeanor, and the sudden flow of whispers coming from the kids across the table. When she finished looking around the table her eyes landed back in Regina and what she saw there was nothing short of amazing. Regina looked up at Emma as she bit her lip and connected brown to green. When they connected Regina smiled flirtatiously, her lip slowly pulling from between her teeth. Emma watched the whole scene unfold her eyes never leaving the brunettes face. She saw how Reginas teeth left indents, and she wanted to leave indents herself on the perfect lips.

She licked her lips rapidly and brought her hands from her sandwich to her lap. Her eyes widened when she got there and felt herself too excited for such a public place. Her surprise and worry must have been noticable because she saw the way Regina instantly furrowed her brows in worry.

"Are you alright, Emma?" Regina asked quietly enough so only Emma could hear her.

Regina put her hand on Emmas thigh. Emma felt herself instantly react to the touch and panicked.

"Uuhm... I need to go. Not go go, like leave, just go. To the uh, the bathroom. Yeah I'll be back!" Emma finally got the words out before shoving Reginas hand off of her thigh jumping out of her chair and running to the bathroom. Regina watched Emma run away with raised eyebrows wondering if she had done or said something wrong. Luckily for her she didn't have to wait long to find out.

"Don't worry, Regina. My Ma isn't very good with these things." Sophia said smoothly. She didn't know what it was this time but she knew it was something to do with her moms feelings for Regina. She smiled a Regina sympathecticly as she went completely silent and finished her food while she waited for her mother to come out of the bathroom.

Emma sat on the toilet seat with her hand on her knees. She was looking at her crotch like it was the reason for all of the problems in the world, well, her problems at least. She really did like Regina, probably more than she should this soon, yet she couldn't find a reason not to. She had only ever been with one person intimately, and that was Jade. So she honestly didn't know quite what to do in a situation like this. But one thing she did know, she was _not_ going to touch herself in a public restroom _that_ was for sure. Emma started to say her mantra from highschool.

"Ok Emma, let's do this."She clenched her knees with her nails and dug in untill it was slightly painful and began. "Dead people. Dead animals. Ugh...That weird old post man you had one time. Popping zits. Spiders. Algebra. Ninety-nine nuns in an Indiana nunnery. Chester cheetah chewed a chunk of cheddar cheese. Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers. Fourty-four frumpy frogs finally frolicked frolickly." Emma repeated this mantra untill she was sure her mind wouldn't go back to where it was firmly set when this lunch took a turn. She stood with a proud smiled and went to open the door to the stall. When she opened the door there stood the main reason for her problem standing with her hands on her hips and raised eyebrows. Regina.

"Hello, Emma. I didn't know you were into theatre as well. Seems you really are the complete package." Regina said in a teasing but questioning tone.

Emma couldn't move she was stuck in her place between the stall door and stall wall. She smiled an unconvincing smile and composed herself enough to walk to the sink.

"Are the kids okay?" Emma said completely avoiding Reginas hunt for eye contact.

"Yes, I ordered them a desert so they should be fine for awhile."

Emma breathed a sigh of relief that her episode hadn't caused too many problems.

"Are you alright Emma?" Regina asks suddenly sounding too worried for her own liking, but still didn't stop her worry from showing.

"I'm fine I just needed a moment that's all." Emma said as she looked at Regina through the reflection in the mirror as she began washing her hands.

"Did I do or say something I shouldn't have Emma?"

Emma saw the vulnerability shining through Reginas words and had to stop herself from smacking her head to the counter for causing this gorgeous woman any undue stress.

"No! No, Regina, you didn't do anything. Trust me it's just me." Emma answered and ended in a whisper Regina couldn't hear "It's always me."

Regina watched as Emma walked to the hand dryer, still not making any sort of eye contact with her. Regina didn't quite believe what Emma was saying but she figured it was better left alone at this point.

"Alright dear. I just wanted to make sure I didn't make you feel uncomfortable in any way." Regina finished as she began walking towards the door.

Emma didn't know what came over her but she didn't stop herself when it came.

"Will you have dinner with me?"

Regina turned in suprise and her mouth moved without saying anything. This was exactly what she wanted but she was still scared. She was scared that once Emma got to know her she wouldn't really like her. But she still wanted Emma to know her and to know Emma. She was scared that she wouldn't be good enough but she had already subconsciously dubbed Emma good enough. For every con she had a pro to cancel it out it seemed. As she thought Emma got more and more aware of the silence.

"Not today by the way. I meant more like maybe this week coming or next weekend... You know, it's ok if you don't want to, really. I unders-"

"This Friday." Regina said cutting Emma of before she could ramble anymore.

"O-okay. Yeah, sounds-"

"Good?" Regina interrupted again with a teasing smirk.

Emma laughed and nodded before looking down to hide her ever growing blush.

"Well, come on than. I have a feeling the kids didn't particularly savor the desert they ordered." Then she was out of the bathroom.

Emma was standing there with the dopiest grin on her face and a thudding heart over the situation she had just experienced. Eventually she left the bathroom to join the others again, thankfully they all acted as if the incident didn't even happen. She enjoyed her lunch and when she got up to walk Regina to her car she trusted herself enough to place a hand on her lower back as they followed the children to the cars.

"Bye, Soph. Bye, Emma" Henry spoke as he got in the car with a small wave towards the blonde duo.

Sophia waved back before turning to Regina with another wave. "Bye, Regina. Thank you for coming to lunch with us." She took her moms keys and went a little ways down and got into their car.

"I'll be in touch Miss Swan"

"Emma" the blonde said warningly.

"Emma. You can get a hold of me with the number I called you from. Untill Friday, Emma." Regina said shyly not so familiar in the ways of dating.

"I will see you Friday, Regina. But I will hopefully talk to you sooner, I'm sure the kids will want to talk soon. That is, if they haven't exchanged numbers yet. Anyway, have a good day Regina."

Emma turned and before she could get too far Regina called back to her.

"Oh, Emma? Maybe sometime you could show me what other tongue twisters you know." Regina winked and climbed into her car seemingly unaffected. But Emma though, yeah, Emma was screwed.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review and tell me how you feel about it.**


	10. Chapter 10 A Date?

**I don't own anything.**

 **A/N: So far the testing has been pretty easy going, just sitting and having my blood rotated. God, that sounds horrifying, but it is fun to watch. Enough about me though, here is the next chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

It had not been a very smooth week for Regina. She hadn't got more than 16 hours of sleep, she still didn't know what the date plan was, and it was already Thursday. To say the least, Regina was freaking out. Emma on the other hand was quite cool, calm, and collected about everything. She wasn't usually the type to do extravagant things for people, but Regina made Emma want to woo her. That's exactly what Emmas plans were. She made reservations at one of the best restaurants in Chicago hoping it wouldn't be too extravagant but still classy enough that she could show off her dating guns. She had set up for the kids to be watched by Ruby tomorrow, and she just had to figure out if it was okay with Regina. She decided to call Regina now that Sophia was out with Ruby. Now that it was time to call Regina though, she couldn't be more nervous.

Regina was rummaging through her closet in search of an outfit for a date she had no ideas on. She was on her hands and knees searching through her collection of shoes when Henry came running in.

"Mom, Emma's on the phone."

Regina reared back so far that she fell to her back with her lower legs still under her butt when she heard those words. She turned her head to look up at Henry only to see him holding in a laugh so hard his face was turning red. She rolled her eyes and took the phone from him then sent him out of the room with a harsh mom glare. Henry could be heard all the way from the living room laughing so hard she almost worried for him. She took in a calming breath while sitting up before talking.

"Hello, Miss Swan."

Emma let out an irritated sigh choosing not to correct Regina on her name this time.

"Hey."

After a long silence Regina smiled at the thought of Emma fidgeting on the other side of the phone looking for words to say.

"Emma, I believe it was _you_ who called _me._ "

"Oh! Right, sorry. I uh... I was just calling to make sure that the date was still a go for you." Emma knew that wasn't what she was calling for but hey a little fishing never hurt anybody.

"Why Miss Swan, I wasn't aware that this was a date. I was under the impression it was just dinner. Is that what this is, Emma? A date." Regina knew it was a date or else she wouldnt be looking for the perfect outfit or worrying about which color looked best on her.

"Uh... Well, yeah, I-uh thought it was." Emma said as rejection started to pool in her belly.

Regina could hear the way Emmas voice turned upset at the end of her words and she wanted to fix it.

"Well then I would love to know what you have planned for us tomorrow."

Emmas face broke out into a bright smile and her bravado began to kick in.

"Well, I was hoping I could bring Sophia and Ruby to your place with me so that they could hang while we go out. Is that okay with you?"

"Sounds reasonable."

"Ok good, then I will be there around 5:30?"

"That also sounds reasonable. Now, what would you say someone should wear on a date with Emma Swan?"

"I'm pretty sure anything you wear will blow me out of the water, Regina." Emma said with a small voice not wanting to make Regina uncomfortable.

Regina blushed, and blushed hard. She wasn't used to receiving compliments very well.

Thank you, Emma." She said with a smile that could be heard through the phone. She cleared her throat and continued. "So dress smart?"

"Sure, if that means nice, then yeah."

"Okay. Well I will be seeing you tomorrow Miss Swan."

"Okay, _Miss Mills._ " Emma teased the other woman.

"Goodbye, Emma." Regina said softly realising what Emma was getting at.

"Goodbye, Regina." And with that they hung up and both started freaking out all over again.

Emma was dressed in tailored black slacks, a crisp long sleeve Kelly green button up that was rolled to her elbows, and a pair of black steel toed pumps. Her make-up was light and her hair was in a high bun with a few curly tendrils framing her face. She looked great if she did say so herself, and her ass looked amazing in the pants. She would have to be careful tonight though, due to the fact that there was very little _growing_ room in these pants and she wanted Regina to like her for her, and not feel bad for her because she had a penis. A penis that, apparently, has a mind of its own when she was around the brunette. When Emma made it downstairs she almost cried when she saw that Ruby and Sophia were waiting by the door. Ruby looked her over and whistled low and loud.

"Damn! Emma if she doesn't want you I do, babe!"

Emma rolled her eyes playfully, got her wallet and keys, and strode past the two waiting parties out the door and down the stairs, completely bypassing the elevator in order to get gone faster. Ruby and Sophia followed her while laughing at her anxiousness.

It was 5 o'clock and Regina was putting the finishing touches on her make-up. She had a light gray smokey eye and a burgundy lipstick, and her hair was lightly framing her face and shoulders. When she was done Henry knocked on her door, and she took a deep breath before telling him to come in.

"Woah! Mom you look beautiful." Henry said as he looked his mother in the eyes.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Regina felt like he was three again and always told her she look 'pwetty'.

Henry could tell his mother was nervous and couldn't help but go and hug her.

"Don't get nervous, Mom. She would be crazy not to like you cause you're awesome and look awesome and stuff, duh." Regina chuckled into her sons hair before placing a kiss there. Henry pulled away with scrunched face.

"Alright, Mom, no need for all the cushy stuff. I'm gonna go wait downstairs." After he said that he dashed from the room.

Regina looked in the mirror at her outfit. She wore a classy halter dress that had a clean white top and the skirt was slightly flowing and made of a, black, light leather. It came just above her knee, had a high snug waist, and it had a deep v-neckline that showed just the right amount of cleavage to be tantalizing and sexy while still keeping it classy. She finished it all off with a pair of plain black pumps that made her legs look fantastic. She had to agree with Henry, she did look awesome.

She made it downstairs by 5:20 and heard a doorbell. Regina went to the door and opened it and when she did she didn't stop the gasp that came out.

Emma stood staring at Regina from head to toe then back up to head again. Ruby had to break the silence and the heated stares that were being thrown from woman to woman.

"Holy Shi-shiznit." Ruby corrected after looking down and seeing Sophia cracking a smile at the two woman. "I lied Emma if she doesn't want you I want _her."_

"Hey." Emma finally said once Ruby and Sophia stopped laughing. She was overwhelmed by Reginas beauty everytime she saw her and this time was no different.

"Hello." Regina said as she looked down from Emmas piercing green eyes with a blush tinting her cheeks.

"Hi Regina. You look pretty. Is Henry here?" Sophia said all at once when the silence went on for too long.

"Hmm? Oh, yes he's waiting in the livingroom, dear."

"Ok, well, have fun then Ma, love you." Sophia spoke as she side hugged her Mom before walking past Regina, dragging a drooling Ruby with her.

"Be good!" Emma finally got out, her eyes never leaving Reginas. Sophia waved her direction while scampering away still never turning around.

"You look-"

"Good?" Regina said with a smirk.

The blonde shook her head. "Amazing, beautiful, gorgeous, great even came too mind but good was never a word good enough to describe how you look. You are just... Wow!" Emma exclaimed honestly loving the way her words made Regina blush and look away bashfully.

"Thank you, Emma. Shall we go then?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow still trying to hide her blush from the compliment.

Emma in a complete Emma way once again followed up with a cheesy Emma response. "We shall."

Regina quietly laughed while she grabbed a jacket from the coat rack and stepped on to the porch closing the door behind her. Emma held her arm out and Regina accepted by grabbing a hold of it and walking towards the car.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going?" Regina said once Emma started the car.

"No. I will tell you that if this is dressing up 'nice' for you I'm afraid I'll implode if you ever have to dress fancy."

"I do have to say Emma you look rather dashing." Regina said lightly still trying to stop thinking about the sudden dampness she felt between her legs when she opened the door.

"Thank you."

"Now will you tell me where we are going, please?"

"You're almost as bad as Sophia." Emma laughed as she spoke.

"Fine but just remember this, Miss Swan, I am planning the next one."

Emma snapped her head towards Regina then back to the road as she spoke.

"N-next one?"

Regina simply hummed in answer but Emma was ecstatic. She didn't want to over think it so she didn't but, man, did she want what Regina was saying to happen. She suddenly realised she did want Regina in her life. As a partner, friend or otherwise Emma wanted her there and damn it if she wasn't going to do her best to make that happen. She smiled at Regina and relented.

"Alright, Miss Mills, you can have the next one."

 **A/N: Review and tell me things. I hope you liked it. The next one will be the date. Untill next update.**


	11. Chapter 11 A Date

**I don't own anything.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Emma pulled up to the restaurant and stopped as a parking attendant came to her side of the car and opened the door. She went around and opened the door for Regina and helped her out of the car watching Regina as she looked for a title to the restaurant.

"You won't find it out here. This is a special dinner that very few get to experience. The cooks are all up and coming chefs from the culinary arts school. So whatever they choose to cook is what is fed to the few people here. They rent out certain venues all over Chicago and it's pretty down low so not many people know about it. I just happened to catch this one. I hope you enjoy it." Emma finished talking as she opened the door for Regina. Regina turned to look at Emma with surprise written all over her face.

"Oh," was all she said as they stepped up to the hostess stand.

"Name?" A hostess with dark purple hair asked.

"Swan."

"Uh... you are the one with the private party?"

"That would be me," Emma said with a smile as she turned to Regina and winked. Regina smiled and took the arm offered as they followed the girl to a secluded area of the restaurant. There was one table in the area, it had two candles in a vase filled with water giving the whole area a romantic feel. Emma pulled out a chair for Regina, and once Regina was seated she sat down herself. She watched as Regina looked around the room and loved the way the candle light made the brunette look almost angelic. Regina turned to her just in time to catch that exact look on Emma s face and stared into the beautiful green orbs adoringly. They stared smiling at each other until they heard a throat clear next to them, snapping them both from the heated stares.

"Hello ladies. My name is Austin and I'll be serving you tonight. Would you like to start off with something to drink?"

"Regina?"

Regina smiled at the acknowledgement and turned to speak to the waiter.

"I think the house wine would be fine for now, thank you."

"Alright Miss, here are the menus for tonight. I will be back shortly." Austin smiled and nodded before leaving the menus at the table to get the wine. Emma picked up the menu and saw that all of the items on the menu had olives as an ingredient or main ingredient, for that matter. She was highly allergic to olives. She looked up at Regina seeing that she was reading over the menu with appraising eyes. She shrugged her shoulders imperceptibly and figured she could just eat a bowl of cereal when she got home tonight. All she wanted was for Regina to enjoy herself.

It was about 4 courses in when she saw Regina slyly put her fork down after one bite for the third time.

"Is everything okay, Regina?"

Regina had not spoken since the third course and every time a new one came she looked at it almost as if she was irritated.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Everything is great."

Emma smiled smugly at the obvious lie. They had been talking and enjoying themselves for the first 3 plates and once the fourth came Regina looked at it, rolled her eyes slightly, and slumped her shoulders in defeat. Emma hadn't eaten anything but made her plate look as if she had by moving everything around with her fork.

"I may not be the brightest of people, but I do know when someone is lying. Out with it," Emma said with amusement, but no judgement, in her eyes.

Regina looked up at Emma with a slight smile playing at her lips. The night was going fabulously for her except, well, the food. She noticed Emma hadn't eaten and she was going out of her mind with the olive play. She knew a lot of thought went into this date and she didn't want to hurt Emma s feelings. Now that she had been talking to Emma for the past hour she realized she would have been happy if it were just that; them somewhere on a bench talking to one another. After she silently debated with herself on whether to tell Emma the truth, she answered in almost one breath as if ripping off a band-aid.

"I love talking with you, I really do. The food was amazing, but olives this and olives that. After the first course of chopped olive salad I'm beginning to think they have no idea what other foods there are besides olives. I'm sorry Emma it's not you, really. I noticed you haven't eaten anything. I, honestly, wish I hadn't because I am just about starting to lose my faith in the fact that olives will ever be good again."

Emma took a relieved breath and began laughing hysterically. Regina looked at her in confusion and Emma didn't think she had ever heard or seen a cuter expression. Emma waved her hands as she calmed down and wiped the tear from her eyes before she spoke.

"Oh thank god!"

"I'm sorry?"

"I agree I am having a great time with _you_ just not the food options. I'm sorry Regina, I didn't know it was going to be all America's top chef in here with the secret ingredient and all. You're right by the way, I'm allergic to olives so no eating on my part. I also didn't know what was on the menu when I booked so it's my fault."

Regina smiled and laughed for a moment before the waiter came in with the fifth course.

"Actually we will be leaving now, Austin. Thank you for your service." Emma got up and pulled Regina with her out the door after leaving a 50 dollar bill on the table for a highly confused Austin.

The women got in the car laughing at the shocked expression of the staff when they left. Regina turned to Emma still smiling as she addressed her softly.

"Thank you." She placed a hand on Emma s thigh and furrowed her brows when Emma stopped and looked at her hand placement before turning the car on and driving away.

"We are not done yet. Let's go get some olive free food. I'm starving and that bowl of cereal I was going to eat sounds much less appealing then what I have in mind." Emma drove for about 10 minutes before pulling up to a little corner pizza place.

"Come on George has the best pizza," Emma said quickly before jumping out.

After they ordered a pizza, Emma drove to the pier and parked in the parking garage. Both woman moved to the backseat and began eating and talking about completely mundane things but they loved it nonetheless.

"Could I ask you a question?" Emma spoke timidly after finishing her second piece.

"I believe you just did, dear, yet I have a feeling it wasn't the one you intended to ask. So yes you can," Regina replied with a smirk while reaching for another piece but never pulling it from the box.

"Where are you from?"

"Maine originally; a town called Storybrook. Why do you ask?"

"You just don't seem like you're from around here I guess."

"Well, I moved here with my husband 7 years ago. He had to relocate for work and at that point we weren't married yet it wasn't until later that year that we got married. The next year h-he passed away and I have... been here ever since. My mother and father moved here and everything so I guess you could say this is now home." Regina had never been so open to someone before and she couldn't find it in herself to be unsettled by it. There was a distant look in her eyes when she mentioned her husband and all Emma could do was reach over and take one of Regina s hands and squeeze understandingly.

Regina cleared her throat before asking Emma a question of her own. "How about you, where are you from?"

Emma smiled and snorted a little. "I'm from everywhere, like I said we move around a lot. Although if you really wanna know where I started, that would be Rockford. It's about 2 hours from here." Emma smiled through a pained expression. She had spent so much time wanting to get away from there. All of the horrible foster parents, the bullies, and the memories of it all.

Regina watched the pained expression over ride Emma s false smile and squeezed the hand they hadn't realized they were still holding until now. Emma looked into Regina s shining brown eyes and smiled a real smile this time.

"But I'm glad I'm not there anymore. And I'm especially glad I'm _here_ right now," Emma said honestly while subconsciously leaning forward. Regina was also leaning forward and looking into Emma s eyes longingly. Emma s gaze was shifting from burning chestnut eyes down to faded burgundy lips as she continued to close the distance, well aware of what she was doing this time. They were so close now Regina could hear her quick breaths reverberating off of Emma s lips.

"Emma?" Regina barely whispered although it sounded like a sonic boom at that moment.

Emma closed her eyes as she answered Regina s unspoken question. "Yes, Regina."

That was all the answer Regina needed to close the remaining distance between them and bring their lips together. Soft at first, gentle exploration of each other s lips, until Regina brought her hands up to the back of Emma s neck pulling her in to deepen the kiss. Emma moaned appreciatively at the action and brought her own hands to Regina s waist bringing them flush against each other. Regina felt Emma s tongue swiping at her bottom lip asking for entrance to which she obliged easily. When she felt Emma's tongue slide across the roof of her mouth, she whimpered and gripped Emma s neck tighter. Emma loved the way their bodies fit so well together even in the tight space of the back seat. Regina found that Emma s lips were softer than she thought they would be and she loved the feeling of them sliding against hers immediately. As Regina continued to make little pleased sounds Emma felt herself getting excited, and she reluctantly pulled away. They stared at each other with dark eyes and breathing heavily before Emma spoke.

"Um Wow."

Regina giggled shortly before replying in a voice husky from arousal.

"Wow indeed."

Emma laughed before she turned away from Regina and closed the pizza box only to clear her mind of Regina s lips and body touching her own. She cleared her throat and turned to Regina with an apologetic smile.

"I really think I should be getting you back before I do something crazy." She opened her door before climbing in to the front seat. Once Regina was in the front seat and buckled in Emma drove her home.

"Thank you for tonight," Emma said once they made it to Regina s door.

"Thank _you,_ really I enjoyed it more than I could say, Emma."

Emma smiled as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Regina s waist.

"Regina, I'm going to kiss you now." After Regina smiled and nodded she leaned in to place a soft sweet kiss to her lips. The kiss was short, barely more than a bushing of lips, and over entirely too soon for Regina s liking.

"I'll wait in the car for Ruby and Sophia. Goodnight Regina," Emma said as she shoved her hand in her front pocket and turned to walk away.

Regina opened the door to find Ruby and Sophia waiting on the foyer steps. She raised her eyebrow at Ruby s smug face.

"Where's Henry?"

"Henry fell asleep while we were watching _Bridge To Terabithia._ Thanks for letting Henry hang out with me tonight, Regina. Goodnight," Sophia answered before walking past Regina with a smile. Once again pulling a troublemaking Ruby behind her. Regina shook her head with a smile as Ruby threw her a thumbs up before shutting the door. Regina found Henry sleeping on the couch with a blanket thrown over him. She woke him up and put him in his own bed before retiring to her own room. Once she was in bed under the covers she texted Emma.

 _ **R-Tonight was by far one of the best nights I have had in a long time. Thank you and I'll be getting back to you on the next date Miss Swan. ;)**_

It wasn't long before she got a response. When she looked at it she smiled widely before turning over with the smile set in place while she drifted off.

 _ **E- You're welcome. Oh, I look forward to it Miss Mills. ;)**_

* * *

 **A/N: Review and tell me what you thought.**


	12. Chapter 12 Just Another Cliche

**I don't own anything.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

To say the least, Emma was stressed. It was 3 days after her extremely fuddlewacked date with Regina and the day of one of her craziest photo shoots of the year. She hadn't heard anything from Regina and she was beginning to think that the other woman was cutting her losses at this point. She had to photograph Chicago's symphony today and, like she said, she never did well with large groups. At least these people were all over 10 and could handle themselves better. She hoped.

Regina was running like a chicken with its head cut off this morning. She had to get Henry to her mother, pick up papers from her office, and make it this nightmare of a photoshoot. This photoshoot made her realize how lucky she was that the symphony would be on tour this summer, and the director wouldn't need her. When she finally made it to the Boom Center, the director was calling on her instantly.

"Regina, do you have the papers I need?" The woman would never cease to get on Regina s nerves. They went to school together and Kathryn still came out on top even with just passable grades.

"Kathryn, you know I do. What's the plan for today?" Regina asked with a bored tone as she handed over the papers.

Kathryn replied while looking through the papers but not glancing towards Regina. "Players are going to get set up in their positions, photographer is going to take the pictures, and _you_ are, hopefully, going to be nice and help me."

"We can all hope, Kat." Regina smirked as she looked towards the stage while all of the players got to their places. Kathryn and her had always had a love hate relationship, although it was more hate on Regina's part, and more love on Kathryn's. Kathryn knew that without Regina she wouldn't have had this job longer than a month. She also knew that her job would have been Regina s if Regina hadn't been such an upstanding personal assistant. Regina knew too but she chose to be the bigger person and not comment.

Kathryn rolled her eyes before speaking. "Ok, well, I know it's your vacation and all but could you at least talk with the photographer? You know, tell her the best places to shoot from? I know I'm springing all of this on you but I have just been going crazy with tour preparations." Kathryn looked up to see Emma walking in, looked at her watch, then back to Regina. "Speaking of, she's here, and I have to go get the buses set up we leave right after this."

Regina turned back only to find Kathryn walking away. She grumbled to herself for a moment before turning to meet the photographer. When she did turn though, she came face to face with none other than Emma Swan. She knew she hadn't called, honestly she was completely clueless when it came to dating but she had to walk the walk to go along with all of the talk she had talked.

Emma had her camera set up and the straps all on when she finally turned around. To her surprise Regina was right there. Of course, she should have remembered this was where the other woman worked, but it had completely slipped her mind when the stress began to take over. She smiled and waved at Regina and was relieved when she received the same in return, though it was tense and graceless. When Regina didn't make an attempt to come to her she decided their talk could happen after the pictures were taken.

Regina froze. She froze. She never freezes. She hadn't expected to be seeing Emma of all photographers walk in the door. She had planned the next time they spoke was to be about her date. She just figured this was a push in the right direction. Regina knew Emma didn't need help with angles so she let her work her camera magic while she waited in the audience. And boy, was she an audience since she had a perfect show of the blondes behind in those slight and tight jeans. Yeah, she could definitely be nice _today_. She couldn't watch for long though because Kathryn came back just to give her something else to look at.

When Emma finished she packed everything she turned around to find Kathryn standing with her arms crossed and an unreadable expression on her face. She didn't even mean to jump from the closeness at which Kathryn was standing so suddenly.

"H-hey! I'm sorry, I-uh... I didn't see you there. Was there a specific time you needed these printed?" Emma asked nervously while trying to back away from the other blonde woman.

Kathryn looked Emma over suspiciously wondering how _this_ woman had made Regina _nice_ for a day. Well, at least a couple of hours. Regina hadn't made a face or even acknowledge her when she handed over the rather large stack of papers. She backed away from Emma, straightening her spine as she did.

"How did you do it?" Kathryn questioned while tilting her head back towards Regina, who was standing talking to a violinist.

Emma looked over the other woman's shoulder finding Regina waving a piece of paper in some woman's face. She hadn't even known she was smiling as she answered.

"What do you mean? What did I do?"

Kathryn watched as Emma s smile became bigger wondering what it was that she was seeing in Regina.

"You made _Regina._..nice? Happy? Compliant? As a matter of fact, she didn't even complain _once_ about my paperwork being done 'insufficiently'." Kathryn answered with a look of confusion and disbelief.

"Well, dear, it's not my fault you can't properly do the paperwork, now is it?" Emma laughed as Kathryn jumped and turned around quickly.

Kathryn rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh when she saw Regina standing behind her with a hand on her hip, and a self-satisfied smirk. Regina looked to Emma and her smug facade melted away into an apologetic smile. Emma smiled back at her letting her know she was forgiven but they should still talk. Kathryn watched with wide eyes as they seemingly communicated without any words at all.

"Hey! You guys stop that!" Kathryn said while stomping her foot, and crossing her arms like a petulant child.

Emma and Regina looked at Kathryn like she had grown a second head while she was looking at them the same way.

Regina touched Emma s forearm and looked to Kathryn. "If you need me or Emma we will be in my office."

"Wait! Wednesday. I need the pictures by Wednesday," Kathryn rushed out as Regina began to pull Emma away. The only indication Emma heard was a nod and a thumbs up.

The moment the door to Regina s office was closed, Emma had the other woman against the door with their lips attached. When Emma pulled away her eyes were still closed and there was a trace of a smile on her face as she began talking.

"I've wanted to do that for three days." Emma knew, to any normal person, three days wasn't a long time, per say, but to her it was.

Regina laughed at the comment until she began to feel bad all over again.

"I'm sorry."

Emma still hadn't opened her eyes until she heard Regina say this, and when she did she could tell Regina was being honest.

"It's okay."

Regina rolled her eyes at Emma being so compliant but Emma could tell there was no malice in the gesture by the way her lips tugged upwards at the corners.

"Okay, I honestly don't know how to do this kind of thing, Emma. You could definitely say I'm no good at it." Regina shrugged.

Emma chuckled and nodded understandingly. "You know, if you're talking about dating, it doesn't have to be fancy or anything like that. Just do what you feel comfortable doing." Emma backed up and went to sit on the couch under the window in the office.

Once Regina sat down next to her she responded after having enough time to think about it during the walk from the door to couch. "Well, than how about we do something a little cliché?"

"And that would be?" Emma smiled.

"Dinner and a movie?" Regina asked nervously.

Dinner and a movie?"

"Yes..."

Emma watched as Regina got more and more nervous. _Serves her right,_ Emma thought as she began to laugh softly. She couldn't stop loving the way Regina looked when she was nervous. Her cheeks would redden, she would search the walls for nonexistent things, and she fidgeted adorably. _Man,_ Emma thought, _I'm going crazy. Yep, definitely going crazy._ Emma looked into Reginas big brown eyes with a bright smile as she answered.

"Okay. Dinner and a movie."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked it. Tell me stuff.**


	13. Chapter 13 Now You Know

**I don't own it.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Regina had said no dressing up. Emma didn't know what _that_ meant for the brunette since that woman could make a potato sack look fabulous, but she knew what it meant for her. Pajamas. It was great for her because that meant room and lately that was what she strived for in clothing. Since she had met the breathtaking brunette she had been having harder and _harder_ mornings which meant she wore looser and looser clothing. When Emma had come out of her room in her old, and well loved, Roosevelt Highschool sweatpants and black Danskin tank top, she could have laughed at the confusion on her daughter's face. She was happy Sophia hadn't thrown that much of a fuss because she couldn't hang out with Henry tonight. Turns out, Henry was at his grandparents house and that meant Sophia got to stay with Uncle August. At least he was her favorite. Well, only uncle because she was an orphan and Jade was an only child, but she refused to think about bad things today.

Emma had no idea if she was supposed to bring something but she brought flowers nonetheless. She took a deep breath before she knocked on Regina s door, and wiped her hands on her pants before Regina opened the door.

Regina hadn't had Henry all week to calm her down, therefore, it had been a week of just her and Emma s innuendo filled texting and late night calls so Regina was wound tighter than a broken twist toy. Long story short, she was pretty much willing to break the 3 date rule tonight just so that certain predicament could be fixed. She had decided to tell Emma not to dress up based purely on the fact that pajamas were easier to get off. She felt that she should probably be ashamed with that fact, but she just wasn't.

Over the phone, Emma and her had come to the conclusion that her famous lasagna should definitely be on the menu and that she should choose a classic to watch. Regina had chosen the _Titanic,_ she always cried but she didn't plan on watching this movie at all. God she was beginning to sound a little pathetic, but Emma just did something to her and she couldn't, nor did she want to, bring herself to stop thinking like a sexed up teenager. She didn't even know why, all she and Emma had ever did was make out, and she had felt Emma up only to be stopped eventually by Emma getting up to leave. They actually had seen each other after that day in her office. It was the Wednesday that Emma dropped the photos off, Kathryn was out on tour so that left Regina. Emma had come over with Sophia and they were lip locked basically the entire 50 minutes the kids were playing Henry's game. Once again, Emma had pushed Regina off of her and bolted from the house dragging her groaning daughter behind her.

Regina was still thinking about all of this while setting the table when she heard a knock at the door. She stood up and straightened her t-shirt while mentally preparing herself before going to open the door.

When Emma saw that Regina was wearing leggings and a t-shirt she was relieved that she had perceived correctly. When she made it to Regina s face she was shocked to see Regina look her up and down while swallowing quite visibly. Emma looked good enough to eat was all Regina could think as she looked Emma up and down. She could see all of Emma s toned arms in this shirt, the pants were baggy so they hung off of her hips, and there was about an inch of skin between pants and tank top which showed the hip bones being showcased perfectly. When she finally made eye contact with Emma she could see the smugness filtering through Emma s eyes that only made the blonde seem more appealing.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." Regina said with a wink as she opened the door wider for Emma.

"Here you go. It felt weird not bringing anything so..." Emma trailed off in explanation as she shifted from foot to foot and handed over the flowers.

"Orchids are my favorite. Thank you." Regina spoke as she started walking away with a smile on her face.

Emma stood rooted in her spot by the door until Regina came back with the flowers in a vase. Regina sat them on the foyer corner table before she realized Emma was still standing in the same spot. She grabbed Emma s hand and guided her to the dining room instructing her to sit down.

"I hope you enjoy." Regina said as she set a plate of lasagna down in front of Emma.

Emma s eyes light up like a kid on Christmas as she moaned in delight after taking her first bite.

"Mmm, my god, Regina that's freakin awesome. Who taught you to cook like this?" Emma asked when she finished her bite.

Regina was silent for a long moment before answering. "My father taught me to cook other things, but this lasagna was originally Daniel's recipe. Until you made it better' he would always say," she laughed sadly as she looked to Emma who was smiling sadly at her with her head slightly tilted. They had never really stepped into the past spouse talk, it was only ever comments here and there. Regina cleared her throat before continuing. "How about you? Do you cook?"

Emma raised an eyebrow before laughing out loud, no longer able to keep it in her head after that question. "I can cook food that Sophia likes. Mac n cheese, ravioli, noodles, you know, easy things. Cooking was always Jade's thing. I tried to help her once; I set her shirt on fire. After that, if I so much as set foot in the kitchen while she was in there, she would have a panic attack. It only got worse once she was pregnant with Sophia." Emma hoped she hadn't dampened the mood with the line of questions and answers. She also hoped Regina wouldn't ask about how they had Sophia because that is something she just was not ready to share.

Regina listened and laughed at the fire part, and she felt bad for Emma never being able to go into the kitchen. The reason why she couldn't only made her laugh more though. Emma watched as Regina laughed and then looked at her with sad eyes as if she could feel the pain of losing Jade too. Emma didn't want to talk about this anymore so it seemed a change of subject was vital.

"So... What movie did ya pick?"

Regina turned shy all of a sudden as she finished her food before answering.

"The Titanic?" She whispered nervously.

"Wait. Did you actually pick it or is it just a suggestion?" Emma said in a teasing way liking that Regina was blushing over her own movie choice.

"I chose it," The brunette said as she got up and got the dishes taking them to the kitchen quickly without another word.

Emma laughed as she got up to follow Regina. She almost got to the doorway when Regina came rushing back in.

"The dishes can wait. Movie?" Regina asked a little breathlessly because of how close they suddenly were.

Emma cleared her throat and looked away from Regina s suddenly heated stare. "Definitely." Regina smiled before leading the way.

Regina didn't hesitate to burrow into Emma s side when they got settled on the couch. Now that the moment was here she was getting cold feet. She watched for about 10 minutes until she had the urge to find some specific things out. She didn't want this to be a faulty relationship. Now that her thinking was relationship involved she realized they hadn't even made it official. _Oh god, we aren't even real yet and all I can think about is jumping her bones,_ Regina thought as she physically had to stop herself from smacking her forehead. Then again Emma _had_ been giving off mixed signals whenever they talked on the phone. One moment she was a flirting seductive woman, then she was shy and clumsily trying to take back her flirting. Regina needed to know what they were because she really didn't know what to do with Emma switching up on her so much.

Emma had been watching the movie, and it was just about that time when Jack begins to show off his manly prowess when she feels something. She felt Regina s hand sliding from her own lap up her shoulder and onto her neck. When she turns she sees Regina staring at her with questioning eyes and her lip pulled taut between her teeth.

"Emma, what are we?"

Emma turned to the other woman with confused features and a hopeful heart. She had been waiting for this moment and she wanted Regina to be her girlfriend. She was scared, though. Scared that if they did become something more than what they were then Regina would hate her when she found out about the things in her pants.

"I don't know. You tell me." Emma took the easy way out.

Regina shook her head and smiled when she heard Emma trying to evade the question. She decided she didn't care though, and she was going to take what she wanted for once.

"Emma, I feel something with you that I haven't felt in a long time. I haven't been treated the way you treat me in a long time. Henry loves you and Sophia, and you're great with him. But me, I want more. I know it's only been a few weeks but I want you, Emma. I'm sorry if I sound crazy." Regina looked down after pulling her hands from Emma s body.

Emma felt the same way that Regina did she just didn't know if she should go into this without telling the woman about her secret. She just wasn't ready but she did want Regina of that she was certain.

"Be my girlfriend, Regina?" Emma said with shock. She did not expect that to come out of her mouth, but happy it did when Regina snapped her head up with the brightest smile.

Regina turned fully towards Emma and grabbed her face with both hands bringing their lips within an inch of touching before she answered.

"Okay."

Emma chuckled as she closed the space between them and kissed her _girlfriend_. Regina couldn't stop the small moan that came from her on first contact of their lips and she immediately deepened the kiss. Emma s hands were on Regina in an instant, grabbing her waist and pulling their bodies flush while she completely forgot about having a penis as she pulled Regina to straddle her lap.

Regina gasped as Emma pulled her body from the couch into her lap, but still just kissed her with added vigor while tangling her hands in the blonde mane. Emma didn't care about anything but touching Regina and keeping their lips attached. That was until they pulled back for air and she saw the way Regina s eyes had darkened to almost black, her lips parted as her tongue darted out to wet them, and her breathing had increased; she was beautiful.

That's when she felt how hard she was and prayed Regina didn't fully sit because she really didn't know what she would do. Yet things have never been that easy for Emma. Regina dove back in for Emma s mouth and sat firmly on the other woman's lap as she unknowingly began to rock her hips back and forth. Emma felt her penis twitch and she moaned loud while stiffening at the friction she was receiving. This brought Regina back to reality as she paused in the kissing but didn't disconnect their lips. With her eyes still closed she rocked her hips experimentally, her eyebrows furrowed as she felt something hard through Emma s sweat pants. Emma was freaking the fuck out, Regina still hadn't jumped off of her lap running and screaming, she hadn't even opened her eyes or disconnected their lips completely.

"Emma?" Regina mumbled against Emma s lips.

Emma sighed loudly as she gently pushed Regina off of her lap onto the couch beside her. This caused Regina to open her eyes and look at Emma with such confusion the blonde had to look away, not wanting to see Regina look at her in disgust when she finished processing. She definitely wasn't hard anymore so she stood up and ran her hand though her hair before walking from the room. Regina sat staring at the spot Emma had been sitting wondering what the hell had just happened. She wanted to know why she wasn't angry that Emma hadn't told her. She was confused at the fact that when she felt Emma's hardness against her it only turned her on even more. She still wanted more. She definitely still wanted Emma, in more ways than one at this particular moment actually. When she finally realized this she got up to catch Emma before she left. Emma had made it all the way to the foyer and was putting on her shoes when Regina spoke.

"Emma?"

"I know Regina. I'm leaving. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I-I...just was-wasn't ready. I don't want you to hate me and I can tell I'm not want you want any more s-so I'm gonna g-go," Emma stuttered out as she stood up and opened the door.

"Emma, what are you talking about? I don't want you to go! Please, come back and we can finish the movie." Regina pleaded as she walked closer and put her had on Emma s shoulder.

Emma laughed bitterly at what she thought was pity and shrugged the hand off of her shoulder.

"I should go, really." Emma turned with a sad smile. "I'll talk to you soon." With that, she walked out of the door ignoring all of Regina s attempts to get her attention.

* * *

 **A/N: Review and tell me want you thought.**


	14. Chapter 14 A Plan Well Formed

**Don't own anything but my imagination.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

It had been a week and all of Regina's calls and texts have gone unanswered. The night that Emma left Regina knew it was best that she didn't pursue Emma any more, but she still wanted to make sure Emma knew that it was okay. She had taken about 3 days to fully wrap her mind around everything: the mixed signals, the abrupt endings of their make out sessions, and that day in the restaurant. The day in the restaurant was something she still laughed about, considering Emma s calm down methods. Regina was not one to be left hanging by anyone, especially not someone she wanted. Regina was patient though, and she would have to be if Emma s avoidance skills were anything to go by.

Emma had thrown herself completely into work because she knew if she stopped to think about her own life she would panic, and boy could she panic. She had read all of Regina s texts requesting her to at least speak with her, and she had listened to all of Regina s voicemails telling her it really was okay. She just wasn't sure she was okay with it herself. This brought up the time she had told Jade and with those thoughts came the emotions. Emotions and Emma never mixed well. She didn't know why Regina was still trying to talk to her, maybe to rub all of it in her face is what her insecurities said, but in her heart she knew that was not the case.

She was sitting at the dining room table staring at her phone and listening to Sophia talk on the phone with Henry. They hadn't stopped talking which was something both Regina and Emma were grateful for. Emma was just reaching for her phone when Sophia came in telling Henry to hold on. When Emma looked up and saw those puppy dog eyes on full force, she knew what was about to be asked. Sophia knew there was something going on with her mom and Regina. Henry and she figured now was the time to pull out their plan since their parents weren't seeing the bigger picture the way they were.

"Momma?"

"Oh no, don't you 'Momma' me kid. What do you want?" Emma laughed as she responded loving the way Sophia would roll her eyes at being found out.

"Can I go to Henry's?" Sophia figured now was not the time to mess around so she asked out right.

Emma sighed as she looked to the phone in her hands, tilting it one way and then the other before looking up at Sophia who was smiling pleadingly.

"Soph, you know I have a shoot in a couple of hours."

"I know I could just stay with Henry then you can pick me up, right? Please?"

Emma sighed again and held her finger up to her daughter and Sophia nodded vehemently at her in understanding. Emma steeled herself before finding Regina's number and pressing call quickly, afraid that if she waited she would totally lose her nerve.

* * *

Regina was standing in front of Henry wondering what was being said. She only felt a little bad about using his and Sophia s friendship as a way to speak to Emma because, apparently, when it came to the other woman, she lost all sense of caring. Okay so maybe she couldn't be patient at all.

"Sophia said Emma is thinking about it." Henry said before going back to talking to Sophia.

It was quiet for a long moment when Regina s phone went off. She jumped and answered without looking to see who it was, she just needed them off of the phone so she could pay attention to Henry's conversation.

"Hello?" Regina said with a hint if annoyance.

"Hey."

When Regina heard Emma's voice, she immediately smiled but then as she thought about Emma ignoring her it turned into a frown as she answered.

"Hello, Emma." Even if she was upset she couldn't keep the lightness from her voice at finally hearing from the blonde.

Emma decided she didn't want to talk about herself or them at all right now so she went straight into the task at hand.

"Sophia was wondering if she could come over to hang out with Henry, but I have a shoot today. So I was wondering if it would be okay if she stayed there while I went to work and I will pick her up after?" Emma rushed to get out as Sophia made hurry up motions with her hands.

Regina was disappointed that Emma wouldn't be there while Sophia was, but she was glad that at least she would see her for moment. "Yes. That's completely fine with me."

Emma looked to Sophia and nodded while waving her out of the room to get her stuff.

"Okay, cool, I will be there in about 45 minutes. Is that okay with you?"

Regina didn't understand why Emma was being so damn businesslike with her but at this point she would take whatever she could get.

"Of course."

"Good. I'll see you soon." With that Emma hung up before Regina could even say goodbye.

Regina dropped the phone from her ear and look up only to find that Henry had left the room. She flopped back on the couch and threw her hand over her eyes while groaning. "You just can't win for losing, Regina," she whispered into an empty room refusing to truly feel sorry for herself.

* * *

"Okay, Soph please be good and listen."

Sophia rolled her eyes before knocking. "I know mom."

Henry was the one to open the door which Emma was grateful and slightly upset about.

"Hey Sophia. Hey Emma! Come on," Henry said as he pulled Sophia inside leaving the door open for Emma. Emma was terrified to go in considering the last time she was here, she made a complete fool of herself. She still had 20 minutes before she had leave so she figured she would just say her hellos and be on her way. She followed the voices until she was standing in the doorway to the dining room, watching as Regina and Sophia talked.

"Can you speak Spanish, Regina?"

"Sí," Regina smiled and winked before setting down a bowl of popcorn for the kids.

Emma smirked as she saw Sophia formulating a response. Jade was half Puerto Rican and when she was pregnant, she made sure to tell Emma that her child was going to be able to speak her family's language. It was one thing Emma made sure she provided when Jade wasn't there to teach it to Sophia herself. Emma made sure no matter where they moved the kid still practiced or took lessons and Sophia was practically fluent because of it. Emma, on the other hand was fluent and neither Regina nor Sophia knew because she had learned long before Sophia was born, but it was difficult for her to use it.

"Estás enojado con mi Ma?"

Regina turned from her spot to look at Emma, who looked as if she understood what was being said. Regina tilted her head as Emma looked to her, for the first time since she walked in as if she was waiting for an answer to Sophia s question, also. Henry was just confused about the language being used since he never could sit long enough to learn more than hello, yes, and what.

Regina smiled and shook her head before answering. "No, no estoy enojado con ella, Sophia." After she said that, she left the room.

Emma sighed loud enough to be noticed by both children, and Sophia looked as if she was onto the fact that Emma had understood.

"What?" Emma asked Sophia.

Sophia shook her head saying, "Nothing." And she went back to talking to Henry about the writing program she wanted to be in. Emma gave her kiss on the top of her head that went unnoticed, and went in search of Regina to tell her she was leaving.

Regina was in her study reading over tour papers that had been faxed to her when Emma came in the room. She chuckled, without looking up from her papers, as she spoke.

"Tiene Sophia sabe usted habla español?"

Emma snapped her head up as she nervously laughed while scratching the back of her neck before answering.

"No, ella no lo sabe."

"I figured," Regina said as she lifted her head to look Emma in the eyes. "How are you?"

Emma cursed herself for making eye contact because she instantly fell into those deep mocha eyes. She smiled apologetically but couldn't say anything to express to Regina how stupid she still felt. Regina smiled and nodded somewhat understanding that Emma didn't know how to voice exactly how she was. When Emma saw that Regina understood she nodded and backed up to the door while speaking.

"Well, I gotta go right now, but I won't be long it's just some late senior photos."

Regina just nodded and watched Emma leave. She slumped into her seat and sigh heavily because she felt the need to show Emma how much she really cared about _her_ and not what she was packing. She didn't get to think for too long because Sophia knocked on her door.

"Regina, can I talk to you?" Sophia asked as she poked her head inside.

Regina smiled and waved her in when the little girl sat she noticed the girl was frowning and wouldn't look up at her. She looked a lot like Emma at that moment which only made Regina have to think about their situation again.

"Regina, did my Mom tell you about me?" Sophia said as she looked up still unsure if she should spill this secret even her mom didn't know she knew.

Regina didn't know quite what that meant but she didn't have to wait long to find out because Sophia jumped right into it.

"I may be only 8, actually I'm basically 9 now, but I know a lot of stuff. My mom doesn't know I know but I am all the way hers." Sophia ended in more of a questioning tone than with the revealing confidence she had started with. She honestly didn't know how to communicate the fact that she found her birth certificate, heard her mom talking to her Uncle August, and she did research on her own to find out that her Mom was really her Dad too?

Regina was just as confused at this point. Of course she was Emma s daughter, therefore she didn't know quite what to say to the girl.

"Okay. Do you want to help me understand sweetheart?" Regina asked softly letting Sophia know she was listening.

Sophia sighed and shook her body slightly trying to find the right words. When she did she looked at Regina with an intensity even Regina found a little off putting.

"My Ma and Momma are the only ones that I came from. I'm not adopted and my other mom never had any... what are they called?...Treatments! Yeah, whatever, anyway she never got any stuff done to help her body to make me. And it's because my Ma's got boy parts."

Regina couldn't even formulate a response as she sat in shock with eyes wide and her jaw hanging.

"Sophia, does Emma know that you know this?" Regina asked finally even though she was already certain of what the answer would be.

"No, but I heard her and Uncle August talk about it and I have seen papers and all that. I'm curious and like to read so..." Sophia shrugged as if she hadn't just outted her own mother. Too bad Regina already knew, but now the woman was just shocked to find out that Sophia knew. She figured Emma had told her but the way Sophia had told her made her realize Emma kept that certain piece of information secret. Well, so much for secrets, Regina thought.

"Why are you telling me this?" Regina finally asked.

"Cause I think that's why my mom hasn't been comin' around. You know, cause she scared you will find out and stuff. Please don't tell her I told you. Oh, and act surprised if she ever does tell you. So, yeah, that's it. I'm gonna go play the game with Henry." After she rushed the last of her words out she practicality ran from the room leaving Regina to think about how to handle this situation.

Regina sat thinking of what Sophia had just told her. She already knew it but that didn't mean that it wasn't a shock when an 8 year old girl came to tell her before her 28 year old mother could. Then she thought about how much of an ass hat Emma was for just leaving and not talking to her. Which in turn made her worry about Emma thinking she thought the worst of her. All in all Regina's mind was running a mile a min for almost 45 minutes and all of the thoughts pertained to the person that was now calling her. Emma.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, Um... I know it's useless at this point but... I'm sorry."

Regina smiled at the apology hearing that it was sincere by the way Emma s voice trembled.

"Forgiven," Regina answered quickly not wanting Emma to think she didn't forgive her.

Emma let out a loud breath from having gotten the apology out and relieved that it was accepted. She decided now that it was out she could talk to Regina like a somewhat normal person.

"Wow, that was more difficult than I expected. Man, do I need a drink after that," Emma laughed.

Regina smiled as she formulated a plan to get Emma into her house for a couple of hours so they could speak. She looked at her computer seeing that it was only 5:30 which made a plan instantly come to mind. "Well I was just about to start dinner. Would you like to stay for that?"

"Woman, you couldn't keep me away from your cooking if you tried. Still going to need a drink," Emma finished teasingly.

Regina smiled at Emma's returning banter and couldn't help but be hopeful that they were going to be good. She just wants to talk about everything tonight and then it would be okay, right? Well, hopefully it'd be okay.

"Well, how about dinner and after that... How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?" Regina asked as she stood up to look out of the window of her study seeing Emma s car parked on the street.

Emma looked up to see Regina standing in the window as she answered looking straight at her with a small smile.

"Definitely. But uh... Do you have anything stronger?"

* * *

 **A/N: Review and tell me things.**


	15. Chapter 15 Q&A

**I don't own anything.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Dinner hadn't gone half as awkwardly as Emma had thought it would. The only weird part about it was that Sophia didn't hardly speak or look up from her plate throughout the entire meal. Henry seemed to talk her ear off about the writing program that now both he and Sophia were interested in to partake. That earned a curiously amused glance at Sophia, and only getting a slight lift of shoulders in return.

When Sophia didn't have anything to say the entire time Emma knew something was wrong.

"Regina, did something happen while I was gone?" Emma asked when she helped bring the dishes to the kitchen, and began drying while Regina washed.

Regina had noticed Sophias behavior as well, and she knew why but she felt that it would be only right if Sophia told her mother herself.

"Would you mind finishing these with Henry while I talk to her? I don't want to step on your toes here. I believe it may have been that I didn't fully answer her questions earlier," Regina responded as she dried her hands before calling Henry to the kitchen.

Emma wasn't totally buying it but she figured since every time she tried to speak to Sophia, she hadn't really gotten any response. "Um... Yeah, sure that's cool. You cool with helping me finish these, kid?" Emma conceded and asked Henry as he came into the kitchen.

Regina sent a pointed stare towards Henry, and he shrugged before answering.

"Sure, but you're washing." He laughed as he took the rag from a pouting Emma.

Regina smiled at them as she went in search of Sophia. She found the girl sitting in her study where they had spoken earlier, twisting her shirt with one hand, and pinching her top lip with the nails on her ring finger and thumb on the other hand.

"You didn't tell her did you?" Sophia asked as soon as she noticed Regina come into the room.

Regina sighed heavily at the, obviously, worried girl. "No, I didn't but I wanted to talk to you for a moment."

Sophia smiled and slumped her shoulders in relief before nodding while giving Regina her full attention.

Regina quickly got into Mom mode trying to figure out how to discipline without disciplining her at all. She was trying to figure out how to be more of the cool aunt or sister that offers advice while also setting her straight. When she felt she had the right words lined up in her mind she looked into the girl's green eyes, that were so much like Emma's, and began. "Sophia, what you told me earlier was wrong." Sophia went to protest bit Regina continued before she could. "I can tell you were just trying to do the right thing, but if it weren't me you told it could have ended badly for Emma. I'm glad that you feel comfortable enough to talk to me about these things though. I just want to make sure you don't tell secrets behind your mothers back anymore because it wasn't yours to tell, correct?" Sophia looked down while picking at the skin on her lip with her nails again.

"Right," Sophia finally said without looking up.

"Sophia, I'm not mad at you. I think you should tell your mother that you know this secret of hers because I will not lie if she asks me, and I think she will feel better if she hears it from you more so than if she hears it from me. I know you are 8 and want people to see that you know things, but if you want to know grown up things you have to be more grown up about what you do with the information. Alright?"

Sophia looked up at Regina and nodded before answering. "Okay. I get it. Basically 9 now by the way. So you think I should tell her?"

Regina smiled at Sophia s age correction before nodding in answer to the girl s question.

"Can I tell her when we get home?" Sophia asked out loud but her words clearly asking Regina not to tell her mom for tonight at least. Regina nodded slowly not quite picking up the underlying question. Sophia jumped up and wrapped her arms around Regina s waist.

"Okay, I will tell her tonight. Thanks for talking to me, Regina."

Even though Regina didn't feel she did anything to warrant the hug, she still reveled in the fact that Sophia appreciated something she did. The girl was worming her way into her heart and dragging Emma in with her.

"You're welcome. Now, let's go see what kind of trouble Henry and your mother have gotten themselves into, shall we?"

Sophia smiled and grabbed her hand pulling her in the direction of the kitchen while responding. "I wouldn't be too worried about Henry."

* * *

Emma and Henry had finished in silence that was totally awkward for her. Emma didn't know why she couldn't come up with anything to say because they talked together for most of dinner. She didn't know what the hell to say so she felt about as socially awkward as she had ever felt with this little kid, and that was saying something. Henry sighed dramatically as he put the last dish in the cabinet, still waiting for Emma to say something, anything really. Henry sat at the breakfast bar with another loud sigh looking at Emma's back wondering why she still hadn't turned.

"You know, kid, if you stare any harder you just might find what you're lookin' for," Emma said while turning around putting her hands by her side and bracing herself on the counter. Henry continued to look at her curiously before finally talking.

"Or you could talk and I wouldn't have to stare for so long." He shrugged and Emma laughed.

"You gotta point..." She trailed off still not knowing what to say.

"Well, I know you like my Mom, you take pictures, which by the way I still don't have mine, and you're totally weird," Henry finished while laughing at Emma s shocked face.

"Hey! I'm only weird cause I don't know what to say right now." She turned back around quickly wetting her hands. When she turned Henry knew what she was going to do.

"No way!"

Emma smiled with mischief dancing in her eyes and flicked her hands right as Regina and Sophia stepped through the doorway.

Sophia crossed her arms and shook her head. While Regina looked to Henry whose face was wetter than Emma thought it was going to end up, apparently her hands had more water on them than she expected. Regina turned to Emma with an eyebrow raised in question.

Emma felt like a child who had just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Emma pointed her finger at Henry before exclaiming her reasoning, although in a very childlike way.

"He started it!"

"Nuh-uh!" Henry said with wild eyes going back and forth between everyone in the room.

Sophia and Regina both had their arms crossed and amused smirks adorning their faces as they looked between Emma and Henry.

"Yes-huh! You called me weird." Emma said as she stomped her foot.

"I meant it in a good way!" Henry said with a stomp of his own.

"You can't call someone weird in a _good_ way!" Emma fired back.

"Well... I just did! So... there!" Henry said as he glared down his nose at the blonde thinking his reasoning could surely trump everything Emma was going to say afterwards. Obviously it did because Emma just glared right back at him.

They were in a heated stare-off when Henry's false angry face melted into a smile and he began to laugh uncontrollably. Emma held out for only a moment longer before she started laughing with him.

Regina and Sophia looked at each, back at the laughing duo, and back each other before their faces broke out into huge grins.

"Emma, would you care to join me for that drink I promised?" Regina spoke after they finally calmed.

Emma had almost forgotten about talking to Regina, too wrapped up in Sophia s weird behavior and skittish eye avoidance. She looked to her daughter and was pleased to see that Sophia could hold eye contact without looking like a scolded puppy. Emma turned her attention to Regina and nodded, nervous about the talk that was going to happen. The kids saw her nod and ran off somewhere else in the house in order to get away from the weirdness that had become their parents.

Regina poured them each a glass of cider before sitting across from Emma, knowing if she got too close she would be on the other woman like white on rice. After a moment of silence she decided she wasn't going to beat around the bush any longer, after all she had already waited a week already.

"So could I ask a few questions?" She asked softly hoping to keep Emma calm for this conversation.

Emma nodded not knowing if she could trust her words.

"You have a penis," Regina stated as more of a statement than question. Emma nodded and took a large sip of the decidedly amazing cider. When she was done with the entire glass she cleared her throat to speak figuring there was no way she could get out of this anymore.

"Yes, I do. I don't know what I am because I couldn't tell you, there are too many mix ups between what it's called so I don't pay any attention. I'm just me; Emma. I'll answer a few questions I know are bound to come up now so we don't have to drag it out. Cool?"

Regina just nodded, simply absorbing, and smiled encouragingly. Emma took a deep breath before continuing.

"I am not a man stuck in a woman's body. I am not a woman stuck in a man's body. I'm a woman just with male parts and insides if you will. It is a fully functioning part, as you have witnessed. No matter how many problems having a penis has caused me I don't remember ever wanting to get rid of it. Plus, I couldn't. I grew up in the system, like it told you, and the parents; not so supportive in that area, or any other for that matter. Also, so I don't forget, Sophia really is mine. No, I don't know how I didn't think I could get anyone pregnant, it just happened I guess. We were lucky, excited, and completely terrified. When you are an aspiring artist, let's just say having a child speeds up your 5 year plans quite a bit." Emma huffed out a breath that was one part relieved, one part laugh.

Regina listened to every word Emma said while simultaneously filing everything away as new knowledge because it may not have been all of her questions but it was enough, for tonight at least. She set her glass down and stood up, walking to stand in front of Emma. The blonde looked up in surprise, wondering why Regina still hadn't said anything. She was even more surprised when Regina grabbed her hand pulling her to her feet.

"Now let me answer some of your questions. I'm really okay with this, Emma. I know you don't fully believe me, but I know a big part of you does. I forgive you for being an idiot and running out on our date. I forgive you for not telling me all of this sooner. I also forgive you for ignoring me. Yes, of course I will still be your girlfriend and go on this make-up date you're proposing." As Regina spoke, she pulled Emma in closer and loosely wrapped her arms around the other woman's shoulders with her hands hanging lightly over Emma's shoulder blades. Regina smirked when she was done speaking and dared Emma to contradict her with her eyes.

Emma was at ease and laughing by the end of Regina s spiel. She wrapped her own arms around Regina s waist bringing her closer and leaning in to whisper in the other woman's ear.

"Thank you for accepting." She pulled back with a parting peck to the other woman's jaw, and was happy when it elicited a content sigh from the other woman. Reginas eyes were closed and she had a soft smile playing at her lips. Emma could live in this moment forever, watching the way Regina's smile grew as they swayed softly without knowing they were doing it at all. Regina opened her eyes to look into the green that was surveying her every expression, and leaned in until they were a hair's breadth away.

"You didn't really think I would refuse did you?"

Emma smiled and shrugged before closing the distance and softly kissed Regina only to be interrupted soon after by her phone ringing. She groaned and looked down only to groan again when she saw the name on her phone. _Mary Margaret._

Regina s brow furrowed when she saw the name before looking to Emma once again. Emma saw the question in her eyes and decided to answer.

"Sophias grandmother." Emma said as she stepped back to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

 _"Emma! It's so good to hear your voice. I just called to see how you were, I haven't heard from my ladybug in a while,"_ Mary said referring to Sophia with a hint of accusation in her voice.

Emma rolled her eyes and plopped down to the couch before answering. She still couldn't wrap her head around Mary s moods. She seemed so happy and cheerful but to Emma, she always had a bit of underlying bite to her voice.

"I know, we've just been busy. I'm sorry, with the 4th of July coming up, and then Sophs birthday, I have been trying to get work out of the way so I'm freed up," Emma rambled off in explanation.

" _Oh! Of course, of course, I understand. You know... I am glad you brought those 2 events up because I was hoping, since you're so close to me now, that I could spend them with my little lady?"_ Mary asked this with so much hope Emma cringed at the ending squeak, and there was no way Emma could say no to Mary. The woman was all alone now that David was gone, she had no one, and Emma was definitely not going to keep Sophia away from her grandmother.

Emma nodded even though she knew Mary couldn't see it. "Yeah definitely. I can make that work. I'll have her call you tomorrow to talk about it, and so you can surprise her yourself. Was there something that you called for?" Emma asked even though she knew this was the only reason.

 _"Actually, that's sounds great! I'll be looking out for her call. No, sweetheart, that's all I wanted I hope you have a good night."_ After she said this, she hung up without waiting for Emma to say goodbye.

Emma dropped the phone from her ear and was pleased when Regina began to rub her shoulder, having sat down sometime during the call.

"How did that go?" Regina asked knowing it couldn't have went too well considering Emma s exasperated groan of an answer.

Emma finished her mental pity party and looked to Regina with a bright and faked smile. "Well!"

Regina laughed at the act before laying her head on Emma s shoulder and entwining their fingers together. They sat like this in comfortable silence, and stole chaste kisses every now and then until 8 o'clock when Emma reluctantly got up to leave.

"I'll call you?" Emma questioned as she stood at the door not really wanting to leave.

"I count on it," Regina answered as she grabbed the woman's collar and pulled her in for a kiss that left both of them breathing hard and wanting more.

"Good," Emma said breathlessly with a dopey smile as she turned, and walked away.

Emma got in the car with the smile still in place. Sophia spoke quietly but confidently.

"Ma, I gotta tell you something..."

And with that Emma s smile disappeared.

Regina smiled while closing the door and telling Henry it was time for bed. She finished cleaning up before retiring to her own bed and pajamas. That night, Regina even fell asleep with the smile still shining brightly on her face. Emma, on the other hand, got to bed and couldn't stop thinking about what Sophia had told her. On top of everything she said it all came out in a completely nonchalant way which truly perturbed Emma. Yet, the more she thought about it the more she couldn't be happier that she wouldn't have to tell her daughter later in life. Now all she had to do was get through the next couple of weeks with an overly happy Mary Margaret and she would be set. She finally shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep knowing the quicker she fell asleep the quicker the next day could come, and she could talk to Regina again.

* * *

 **A/N: Tell me things :)**


	16. Chapter 16 The Kids Are Away

**I don't own the characters or ouat.**

 **A/N: A huge thank you to my awesome beta fiend89 for helping me and working through this story with me. I have been wanting to update but I didn't want to untill the end of SQW so here it is.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Emma woke up on the July 3rd to her phone vibrating her pillow. That was the part she hated about letting Mary Margaret plan things. The woman had no concept of time if she had something on her mind. If it was 3 am and she had a dream about something that relates to you, you're going to find out as soon as she finds her phone to call you with. The woman has been calling her non-stop it seemed for 2 days, and Emma was going insane.

"Hello," Emma answered groggily while slipping on the glasses sitting on her nightstand.

 _"Emma, Hi! I was just calling to make sure tomorrow was all set."_ Mary s voice was too bright for 6:30 in the morning, Emma thought, as she chirped through the phone.

"Yup. It s all good, she's excited to spend the day with you. But for some reason I don't think you called just for that " Emma said while chuckling trying her damnedest not to throw her phone across the room when the woman answered.

 _"Well..."_

Emma rolled her eyes and knew she wasn't going to like the next thing out of this woman's mouth. "Yeah?"

 _"Well, I was hoping it wouldn't just be the day. I was thinking more overnight,"_ Mary stated instead of asked which only made Emma roll her eyes again. Emma was sure by the end of Sophia s birthday her eyes would be stuck in mid roll.

"Uh... Well..umm..." Emma was trying to come up with a reason to tell her no but she really couldn't. The plan was for all of them to get together, but then Emma got a call for a big baller who was willing to pay for Emma to shoot their BBQ, something about wanting the moments captured, and Emma was all for it. That way she didn't have to hang out with Mary Margaret, and Sophia could have alone time with her grandma. Also Mary wouldn't have to waste her energy on Emma so everyone won. Emma really didn't see a problem with letting Sophia stay. She could have some alone time to do, well, nothing if she wanted so she could definitely let Mary Margaret have this one.

"Okay, yeah. I think Sophia would love that. I could get some work done and you guys could get some grandma/granddaughter bonding time in," Emma finished giving permission and couldn't help using the words Sophia had used when making her promise to let her go to her grandmas.

Mary squealed entirely too loud for a 60 plus year old woman on a Friday morning.

 _"Oh good! I'm gonna get everything ready. She'll love it just you wait and see."_

"Alright, Mary, I'm sure she will. I'll call you tomorrow when we are on our way, okay?" Emma was trying her hardest to get off of the phone, not really caring about phone etiquette at this point.

 _"Okay, honey, be sure that you do."_ Once again the woman hung up after speaking making the blonde groan and drop her head back to the her pillow. When Emma looked at her phone realizing that it was actually 10 o'clock, she only groaned again. She didn't have to work today and she had hoped that meant she wouldn't be up until at least noon.

"Ma!" Sophia yelled through Emma s door.

Emma just stared at the door hoping she could get away with still being asleep if she was quiet.

Sophia cracked the door, her eye catching Emma in the act before pushing the door open all the way. Emma turned to her side taking off her glasses and patting the bed for Sophia to join her.

"Morning." Emma snuggled up to Sophia remembering when they used to cuddle every day. Sophia snuggled right back, squeezing Emma s waist, and pushing her mother's head over on the pillow so they could share.

"Morning, Ma."

"So you're going to grandma's overnight tomorrow."

"I know we just got off the phone. Doesn't she know people around here sleep in during the summer?"

"No. Actually I'm sure that if she never slept she would believe that that was normal for everybody else too," Emma chuckled and pushed up from the bed stretching as she went.

"Come on, kid, let's get some food."

Sophia s eyes brightened at that while she jumped from the bed to run from the room. Emma was just about to get up when her phone started ringing again. This time she didn't look at the caller ID she just answered.

"Yeah?" Emma grumbled, now all she wanted was food and this person was preventing that.

 _"My, my, Miss Swan, is that how you always answer the phone before noon?"_ Emma could hear the smirk dripping from Regina s words and she forgot about the food she had wanted so desperately before. Now, she wanted to see the smirk behind the words.

"Hey," Emma breathlessly breathed.

" _Good morning,_ " Regina answered her voice sounding a little off to Emma s ears.

"Is everything alright?"

" _Yes. Why?"_ Regina almost yelled entirely too quick.

"Easy," Emma snickered at Regina s response obviously hearing that Regina needed to talk about something. "What's up?"

Regina sighed loudly at being caught. Her morning had been as difficult as Emma s. Her mother wanted to take Henry to her Uncle Gold's estate for the 4th and that would mean she would have to go as well, but she had refused for herself. It wasn't that she didn't like her uncle, she really did, it was just his work ethic that she didn't like. Rumple Gold was founder of Gold Recruiting and if you ever made a deal with him you might as well sign your soul over to the devil. Other than his work life, he was a wonderful man and he loved his family, but Regina just couldn't understand how he could truly be this man with all of the low down dirty dealings he made at work. Nonetheless, she was letting her mother take Henry because she wanted him to know his family and Rumple was part of it.

Henry was absolutely delighted, but she had yet to tell him that she would not be accompanying him to the estate. She really did have some paper work that needed to be read over and faxed out, and if she went she would only put a damper on what could be a fun day for him. So long story short Regina s problem was simple; she didn't want to be alone.

" _Henry's leaving with my mother tomorrow to stay with family_ ," Regina heaved out with a sigh, and slight whine, a rare sound coming from Regina Mills.

Emma couldn't stop the smile spread across her face. "Okay. If that's bothering you then why is he going?"

Regina let out a heavy breath before she spoke. " _Because even though my Uncle is a ruthless man when it comes to work, he loves his family more than anything. That, and my mother wouldn't have let me live it down if I had refused to let Henry go._ " Regina laughed at the thought of her mother saying, 'But, darling, it was such a shame you couldn't make it' every time they spoke.

"So... you're uh...gonna be alone, huh?" Emma said slowly. Trying to stop her traitorous mind from wandering into things they could do if they were being alone...together. At her thought process she began laughing because it was the only other emotion she could use at that point.

" _Yes. Is my motherly pain funny to you, Emma?_ " Regina asked teasingly.

"No. I was just thinking..." Emma stopped laughing as her statement trailed off.

" _Were you planning on telling me your thoughts or just telling me you were, in fact, having them?_ " Regina asked in a confused tone.

Emma scratched the back of her neck nervously trying to come up with a way to tell Regina what she was thinking.

"Well, since _I_ am also going to be alone tomorrow... How about we be...alone...together?" Emma smacked her head cursing herself for having the question come out the same way it was formed in her off-kilter mind.

Regina smiled so big she used muscles she didn't even no she had. " _Alone together?_ " Regina teased even though she knew she was going to accept.

Emma chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Okay so that didn't come out the way I wanted." She cleared her throat and was going to try again before Regina interrupted.

" _I would love to be alone together with you, Emma_."

"Okay. That's-"

" _Good?_ " Regina interrupted again, finishing Emma s sentence.

Emma laughed and nodded before realizing it was useless. "Yeah, good."

"Ma! Food!" Sophia called and Regina chuckled imagining Sophia sitting at the table with a fork ready to go.

"That's my call I guess. I'll talk to you later?" Emma said slowly trying, and failing, to wrap up the phone call so Sophia didn't yell again.

" _I count on it, Miss Swan_ ," Regina said softly before hanging up knowing if she didn't Emma would lollygag on the phone all morning.

Emma dropped her phone to her side staring off into space. Then, without even knowing where the urge came from, she grabbed a pillow and squealed into it like a lovesick teenage girl or Ruby on a daily basis. When she was done pillow squealing and feet kicking, she got up to put a shirt on over her sports bra.

"Maa! Come on I'm wastin' away in here!"

Emma rolled her eye while pushing her hair out of her face not caring at all what it looked like.

"Alright!" Emma yelled right back before semi-slamming her door shut to stomp down the stairs towards her impatient daughter. Well, with the way she was feeling about Regina, at least she knew where that came from.

* * *

 **A/N:Review and tell me what you thought. It was more of a filler chapter the next one will be better. ;) Until next update!**


	17. Chapter 17 The Adults Will Play pt1

**I don't own the rights to OUAT or it's characters but I do own my imagination.**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited it makes me want to keep righting for you amazing people. I sincerely hope y'all don't want to kill me after this chapter. Shout out to my beta fiend89 for working with me through all of my needs ;) lol.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Please, Soph, I am not going to deal with your grandmother's attitude if we don't get there early!" Emma yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" Soph yelled back as she began dragging an entirely too full duffle bag down the stairs behind her.

"Sophia Jade! Why do you need that much stuff?" Emma said once she caught sight of the packed bag.

Sophia shrugged while she dragged it to her mother's feet and looked up with a winning smile. "Because."

"And what? You think I'm gonna carry that? Ha! No way, that's all you sister," Emma laughed as she turned and left the door open for Sophia.

"Yes... Yes... Mary, I promise we really are on our way!... Okay we will be there soon." Emma hung up and banged her head on the steering wheel. When she looked up, she saw Sophia trying to hide her laugh in the rearview mirror.

"What you laughin' at back there?"

"You know grams just does that to make you mad, right?" Sophia answered finally.

"Yep," Emma laughed and started the car.

* * *

"Ladybug!" Mary Margaret screeched after she opened the door as soon as they pulled into the driveway.

Emma took a deep breath before joining the hugging duo on the porch. "Hello, Mary."

"Emma," Mary nodded in her direction with a polite smile.

"Have fun okay, baby? I'll see you tomorrow night, love you." Emma said as she opened her arms expectantly.

Sophia hugged her mother tight and kissed her cheek before running into the house leaving the two woman alone.

"Well..." and there was Emma's famous get rid of Mary Margaret's awkward silence line.

"Yes, well, I suppose we will be seeing you tomorrow. Have a good night, Emma. Happy 4th of July," Mary Margaret replied before walking backwards towards the house.

"Okay, you guys have fun. Happy 4th to you too," Emma said as she practically jogged to her car and quickly pulled out waving back to Sophia in the window. When she made it to the end of the street, she shook her head at herself and groaned loudly before another car honked at her.

* * *

"Hello, Mother," Regina spoke when her mother simply walked into her house to pick up Henry.

"Regina, why aren't you going?" Cora crossed her arms and pouted at her daughter's in a last ditch effort to get her daughter to come along.

"Mom," Regina warned as she kissed her mothers cheeks.

"Hey, Nan," Henry said happily as he came over and hugged Cora's waist.

"And how is my sweet boy?" Cora spoke gently while pinching one of Henrys cheeks.

"I'm great! I'm ready to go I just have to go to the bathroom first," Henry said quickly before he ran to the bathroom.

Once inside he pulled out his phone and typed out a message.

 **H-Sophia?**

 **S-Yeah?**

 **H-Is everything good?"**

 **S-Yup my mom is gone already.**

 **H-Okay good I'm leaving now so I'll talk to you later.**

 **S-Awesome partners. Ttyl.**

Henry smiled and flushed the toilet for show before joining his mother and grandma again.

"Love you Mom. I will call you tomorrow," Henry said as he got in the car.

Regina just waved with a slight pout on her face. Before going back in the house to get some work done.

"So Henry, are you going to tell me about this Emma Swan?" Cora asked with a smirk.

"Nope," Henry responded, popping the p at the end.

"Well why not? We went through all of this just for you not to tell me? Apparently my acting skills weren't good enough," Cora said while feigning hurt by laying a delicate hand over her chest.

"No they were good Nan, promise. But I think mom should tell you when she's ready." Henry shrugged and settled in for the long ride to his uncle's estate.

"Alright then," Core spoke, letting Henry know that she agreed with him and turned the music on before driving away from the house.

* * *

"Ruby, I'm going insane! Every time she's around I just want to eat her for god's sake!" Regina said as she drove to Emma's place.

"Regina, calm down! If I know Emma she is probably feeling the same way. Just do whatever feels right, okay?" Ruby laughed as she tried to prep Regina up.

Regina just nodded and took a deep breath. She could definitely do what feels right because being with Emma felt right in all forms. She just needed to know what it was like to be with her in one particular form and that's what was driving her crazy. "Okay, I can do that. Thanks for listening but I'm here so I have to go."

Ruby just purred and growled into the mouthpiece before saying, "Go get 'em tiger!" and hung up.

Regina took a deep breath and got out of the car ready to have a good night with her girlfriend.

* * *

Emma was pacing her bedroom floor standing in only spanks and a sports bra. She groaned and picked up her phone trying to think of someone to call before she just dialed.

"Hello?" the voice was out of breath as if they had just sprinted to the phone.

"Aug, why are you breathing so hard?"

"Well, Emma, if you must know I was upstairs with a _friend_ and I ran away from her so I could catch your call. You're welcome," August answered haughtily once his breathing had calmed. "What did you need Em?"

"Uugh! Regina is coming over tonight and-"

"So you have a whole night kid free?" August cut her off to clarify.

"Yes. Stop wiggling your eyebrows I can see it from all the way over here you perv! Anyways, she's coming over and I don't want to make a fool out of myself."

August laughed and spoke nonchalantly. "I wouldn't worry about that. I mean, you always make a fool of yourself, it's your signature thing."

Emma rolled her eyes and smirked. "Ass. I hope this girl can handle you because I don't know if I can anymore."

"Ah you love me. Really though Ems, it'll be okay. I know you like her and she has to like you because she keeps coming back. For what, I don't know, but that's beside the point. Just be the Emma that I know and you'll be okay. It's not your first date, woman, chill out!"

Emma took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, you're right. I'm chill and, by the way, I'm delightful! So shov-"

Before she could finish the insult there was a knock on the door. "Shit! I gotta go! Talk to you later, bye!"

Emma ran half way down the stairs before she realized she still had no clothes on. "Hold on!" she yelled while rolling her eyes before running back to her room and throwing on a pair of yoga pants and tank top.

She took a deep breath before opening the door trying to remain as 'chill' as possible. "Hey you."

Regina just smiled and wrapped her arms around Emma neck going straight for her lips. Emma squeezed her arms around the woman's waist picking her up to bring her inside and kicking the door closed before putting her down again. Pulling away from the heated kiss, Regina smirked at Emma's flushed cheeks and she knew she looked the same.

"I could get used to that kind of hello."

Regina pecked the other woman lips again while chuckling at the dazed look. "I hope you don't mind, but I would like it to be our new greeting."

"I could definitely get down with that!" Emma said as she pulled Regina further into her loft.

"This is beautiful," Regina said as she looked around.

Emma did have to agree her home was a big part of why she loved Chicago. Sleek, black stained wood floor, a black, leather furniture set, exposed brick walls. It was literally everything Emma had wanted in a place.

Regina smiled at the entertainment set and knew Henry would die if she ever saw it. "If Henry ever came here he would never want to leave." She pointed to the enormous 80 inch flat screen attached to the brick wall and the case filled to the brim with video games.

Emma laughed and scratched the back of her neck. "Yeah a good entertainment center and video games are my weakness. Even if I don't have a lot of time play or just watch."

Regina listened while walking closer to the woman. "Mhmm and what did you have planned for me tonight?"

Emma met the woman in the middle and wrapped her arms around her again. They swayed softly to the music in their heads while Emma spoke. "I was thinking maybe some Chinese delivery, because I can't cook, and then we could try to watch a movie again. You know, without the surprises?"

Regina smirked at the end but nodded nonetheless liking the idea of another cliché night. "I think that's an acceptable plan."

* * *

"You? No way you did that!" Emma said as she grabbed an egg roll.

"I did indeed. It helped that my mother was the principal at the time so I got off with just a month's grounding," Regina said as she took another bite of her own egg roll.

"Regina Mills: Ditch day extraordinaire," Emma proclaimed as she dropped the half eaten egg roll and leaned back in her chair indicating she was done.

"I would have gotten away with it, but someone ended up puking on my mother's car so she found out." Regina shrugged. "But she never doubted my ability to be persuasive again. Considering there was only freshmans at school that day, I think my point was proven."

Emma stood up and cleaned up quickly while Regina was talking, and when she got back she grabbed Regina's hands pulling her up until their bodies were flush. She husked lightly into Regina's ear. "I do love bad girls."

Regina smirked and pushed Emma away playfully to walk to the couch. When Emma sat down, they looked through the movies until Regina spoke up.

"That one!"

Emma looked at the one she had just passed and smirked at the other woman. "Really?"

"What? Maybe we should make it a tradition." Regina shrugged and took the remote to start the movie.

"Okay fine. Maybe we can make it through this time," Emma said as _Titanic_ began.

Regina smirked deviously while waiting for the movie to start before she tugged Emma closer and began kissing her neck. "Mmm maybe."

"Regina?" Emma asked as her eyes slipped shut.

"Hmm?" Regina hummed as she sucked one spot on Emmas neck.

"God," Emma moaned before she cleared her throat to try again. "Regina, look Jack is doing his thing. The things and... stuff."

Regina was pulled away from her occupied spot by Emma and when she looked into the woman's darkened eyes she knew it was going to go just the way she wanted it to. Regina smirked while biting her lip to try and stop the urge to kiss the woman again.

"Stop that," Emma groaned and brought her hand up to Regina's chin and pulled the lip from between her teeth.

Regina pulled Emma in by the sides of her face. When she heard the blonde's breathing pick up she crashed their lips together. Emma moaned and kissed Regina back just as hungrily and swallowed all of the woman's gasps and moans. Regina nipped at the other woman's bottom lip, making Emma growl and dig her nails into Regina's ribs. Emma pushed Regina back and settled between her legs while kissing down her jaw and neck switching between licking and biting every couple of kisses.

Regina moaned loud when Emma nipped at a particularly sensitive spot and began rolling her hips looking for some kind of friction.

"Emma..." Emma pulled back at Regina's voice and looked at the woman below her with lust darkened eyes waiting for her to continue.

"Take me to bed," Regina moaned pleadingly as she continued rolling her hips, her breathing coming out in soft pants by now.

"Now? The movie..." Emma squeaked out nervously.

Regina pulled Emma back down and kissed her breath away, digging her blunt nails into Emma's scalp, eliciting a breathy moan. She was breathing hard when she pulled back to look directly into nervous seagreen eyes with a fire that scared Emma just a little bit.

"Emma, get up and take me to bed."

* * *

 **A/N: *wince* Don't hurt me! I promise it won't be a long wait for the next chapter. I'm writing as you guys read! Review and tell me things because it's amazing writing fuel. Untill next update!**


	18. Chapter 18 The Adults Will Play pt2

**I don't own anything.**

 **A/N: See it wasn't long at all! A thank you to my beta fiend89 and I'm sure you all know what comes now...**

 **So enjoy!**

* * *

 _Regina pulled Emma back down and kissed her breath away, digging her blunt nails into Emma's scalp, eliciting a breathy moan. She was breathing hard when she pulled back to look directly into nervous seagreen eyes with a fire that scared Emma just a little bit._

 _"Emma, get up and take me to bed."_

* * *

"Okay," Emma nodded slowly as she stood and brought Regina with her.

Regina was burning with everything that she hadn't felt in years and she wanted Emma to have her. All of her. When Emma turned the TV off and took Regina's hand to lead her up the stairs, they were both deathly quiet. All of the things Regina had felt so sure of just moments before seemed to be completely daunting now as they climbed the stairs. Yet, with Emma leading her and turning back every couple of steps to make sure she still wanted it, it just made Regina want to give herself up even more.

They made it to the room and Emma turned slowly to face an equally nervous Regina. Regina reached out and tugged Emma's shirt off while keeping as much eye contact as possible. Still, they hadn't spoken one word since they were on the couch and neither knew if it was more comforting or distressing to their situation.

Emma was scared that she wouldn't be enough. Or too much. Her movements to rid Regina of her shirt were slow and gentle as not to over load Regina's senses. Emma could feel her heart beating and was highly considering asking Regina if she could hear it due to the silence.

Regina noticed that Emma had stopped and looked down so she pushed her backwards to sit on the bed. She made sure she had contact with the intense green orbs before she reached behind herself and unclasped her bra before slowly sliding it down her arms. Emma reached out and pulled the woman by her hips until Regina was standing between her knees.

Regina sighed when Emma kissed her sternum and bit her lip when she began kissing all over her midsection. Her arousal skyrocketed just from the gentle touch of Emma s lips on her skin. Regina wove her hands into Emma's hair and pulled their lips together in a gentle unhurried kiss.

Emma pulled away from the kiss to pull Regina's pants down and moaned as she spied the darkening teal material of Regina's panties. Regina pushed Emma back and nearly ripped her yoga pants off and flung them somewhere in the room. Emma sat back up and gasped lightly as Regina's hands slid around her shoulders and down her back to unhook her sports bra. Regina attached their lips again in a dominating kiss, slid her tongue past Emma s lips and massaged everything she could reach. When her bra was loose Emma threw it from her body while still keeping her lips firmly on her girlfriend's before pulling Regina to straddle her lap.

Regina moaned when she felt Emma's hardness pressing into her center through the thin layers of their underwear and she rocked slowly into Emma as she deepened the kiss. Emma was feeling things she hadn't in so long and she wanted to make sure it really was what Regina wanted. She had to still Regina's rocking hips and bring their foreheads together for a moment before she broke their silence.

"Wait...just a second."

Regina pulled away so she could see Emma s face. Her eyes were closed and she was taking slow breaths in threw her nose.

"What's wrong?" Regina furrowed her brows and when Emma didn't answer, she held the blonde's cheeks gently before continuing. "Emma, it's okay. I want this."

Emma opened her eyes and smiled shyly down at her bulge that was threatening to break free. "Are you sure?"

Regina looked between them, following Emma s eye line, and saw how hard she was and decided if Emma was too scared to make the next move she would. Regina slid from the other woman's lap onto her knees between Emma's thighs.

"What are you doing?" Emma panicked after Regina pulled her spanks off and resettled between her legs.

Regina looked up at Emma mischievously and flicked her tongue out over the tip.

"Oh..." Emma breathed out before threading her fingers through Regina's hair. She didn't push or pull the woman, she just wanted to have a connection with Regina.

Regina licked from base to tip, sucking on the tip as she pulled away. "Is this okay?"

Emma nodded, unable to use her words in that moment. Regina wrapped her lips around Emma's throbbing member and took in as far as she could before pulling back. Emma s eyes rolled back when Regina repeated the process before she pulled Regina up quickly and practically threw her on the bed. Emma didn't care if she had just given up a blow job she wanted to feel all of Regina.

Regina smirked as she slowly pulled her panties off, tossing them at Emma's chest, and watched them slide to the floor. Emma settled between Regina's thighs and moaned when her sopping core made contact with her lower stomach.

"Emma..." Regina moaned as Emma pressed into her, just wanting her girlfriend to touch her.

"What do you want, Regina? I want to give you what you want," Emma spoke softly while grinding into Regina slowly and rubbing her thighs just as softly as her voice came out.

Regina rocked into Emma and let out a breathy moan before she spoke. "Touch me, please."

Emma slipped her hand between their bodies, running it through Regina's folds and felt just how wet the woman was. Emma moaned as she slipped two fingers inside and slowly stroked Regina's inner walls.

Regina couldn't take the buildup anymore she needed Emma. "Please, Emma." She made eye contact and reached down to stroke Emma trying to make her plea clear.

Emma nodded and pulled her fingers away. Emma licked her fingers and moaned when she tasted something completely Regina. Regina rocked up into Emma again conveying how much she needed her. Emma looked into Regina's eyes as she lined herself up to Regina's entrance and pushed in slowly watching as the captivating brown eyes closed. Inch by inch Regina felt Emma opening and stretching her and she instantly wanted more.

Once she was sheathed completely by Regina s tight walls Emma began moving slowly. Regina rocked and met Emma thrust to agonizingly slow thrust, unable to stop the loud moaning in tandem with the pushing and pulling inside of her.

"Regina," Emma whispered between soft grunts.

Regina opened her eyes only to slam them shut with a loud cry when Emma pulled almost completely out and slammed back into her. Emma had a set pace making sure to hit all of the spots that made Regina moan the loudest. Emma continued pushing into Regina while watching the woman revel in the pleasure the she, Emma Swan, was giving her. Emma loved the way it felt to be inside of Regina and to be able to make her feel this way. Regina could feel the knot coiling tighter and she knew what was coming.

Emma felt Regina's walls tightening around her shaft and heard the woman's moans become short burst screams so she pushed harder and faster. When Regina climaxed it was one of the most beautiful things Emma had ever seen. Her head was thrown back, chest flushed a bright red, and a whispered scream coming out of her mouth.

Emma kept pushing in and out slowly until she was ready and she pulled out. She grabbed a tissue and cleaned herself up before laying on the bed next to a breathless Regina.

Regina was smiling brightly when she turned to kiss Emma softly and wrap herself around the other woman. "Hi."

"Hey," Emma answered as she wrapped her arms around the brunette before laying a sweet kiss to her naked shoulder.

"Emma I-" Regina abruptly stopped saying anything once she realized what was about to come out of her mouth.

She couldn't do that not when she knew Emma was leaving in a month. She didn't think she could handle the woman leaving anyway. She definitely couldn't if they say the L-word.

"Regina?" Emma had a feeling she knew what was going to come next but she wanted to hear it. She was even ready, and willing, to say it back until she remembered she had to leave Chicago in a month. She couldn't do that to Regina but she wanted them to stay together.

"It's never going to last," Regina spoke quietly as her eyes began to sting from the weight of the conversation.

"What?" Emma sat up quickly jostling Regina as she went. When she looked back at Regina the woman was picking at the blankets trying not to make eye contact.

"What do you mean, Regina?" Emma asked as she put her spanks back on, not willing to feel that much more vulnerable at that moment.

Regina got up and put on a t-shirt that laid next to the bed before she spoke. "Emma, you're leaving. How can we be together if you're never around?"

Emma was hurt that Regina was doing this. They had just made love and she was already talking about breaking up?

"What are you saying right now, Regina? Because it sounds like you're breaking up with me," Emma said angrily even though she was trying to hear the other woman out.

"I don't know. Are you still leaving next month? What's going to happen then?" Regina looked up with sad, watering eyes and her lip was trembling as she tried to keep her emotions at bay.

"Yes, but-" Emma tried.

"Don't go," Regina cut her off as she climbed on to Emma s lap hugging her tight and whispered wetly into her ear. "You don't have to, right?"

Emma rolled her eyes at herself for not seeing that the woman was scared. She was too but she had to work.

"Regina," Emma forced the woman to look at her. "I have to work but I will come back because I..."

Regina's brow furrowed wondering what Emma was going to say next. "You what?"

"I...don't want to lose you." Emma knew that wasn't what she was going to say but it was still true.

"I don't want to lose you either." Regina smiled and figured it was enough for now. It was enough to know Emma would come back to her. For her.

Emma smiled brightly and kissed the woman passionately trying to show Regina how much she truly meant to her. Soon enough they were tangled limbs and rocking bodies again. They showed each other how much they could love that night before they fell asleep in the other woman's arms and slept peacefully. Even with the looming time limit they still slept peacefully knowing they had each other in that moment.

* * *

 **A/N: I try to respond to your reviews as best as I can so review and tell me what you think. Until next update now.**


	19. Chapter 19 The Fix

**I don't own anything.**

 **A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have been busy on outside projects but I plan on posting again soon.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

When they woke it wasn't as comfortable as either of them had wanted it to be. The post coital bliss had faded and Regina was still having a hard time trying to make everything okay in her head. She didn't want Emma to leave even if the other woman had said she would be back.

Emma tried to cuddle, touch, kiss, and everything else she thought would help, but Regina still seemed to be...distant. Emma knew what it was but she really didn't know how to prove it to the woman that she would come back. She would only be gone for a little while and then she would be running back. She didn't know how to tell the woman that she was willing to quit her nomadic ways and be completely committed. They had only known each other for a month so she didn't know how well that would go over. Little did she know that that was exactly what Regina needed in that moment.

"Are you hungry?" Emma tried as Regina pulled away from her hold for the second time since they woke up.

"You're going to cook?" Regina snorted as she sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

Emma swallowed hard at the smooth expanse of naked back that had just become available to her before answering a little breathlessly. "Yeah. I can make French toast so it will be edible."

Regina turned while clutching the blanket to her chest and nodded before holding the sheet to herself and wrapping it as soon as she stood fully.

"Okay. I'm going to take a shower while you cook than."

Emma furrowed her brows at the movements and followed Regina just before the woman closed the door.

"Regina?"

"Hmm?" The woman in question answered but didn't turn around.

Emma rolled her eyes and turned the other woman around before laying a soft kiss to her lips. Regina returned it fully and pulled away only to feel more confused.

"Good Morning," Emma spoke quietly as the other woman slipped into the bathroom without another word.

Regina didn't know why she was being like this. Maybe it was the fact that she was scared of truly letting go and Emma not being there to catch her when she falls. Only thing that was wrong with that observation was that she had already fallen and Emma didn't know she was supposed to catch anything, so she was bruised from the fall and she didn't know how to tell Emma where it hurt.

Emma was partly hurt at how Regina was acting but another part of her, a much bigger part, was trying to figure out what the other woman felt. She didn't want to act impulsively again and make the wrong decision. She knew she had to make it right though, and she planned on doing just that.

When Regina came into the kitchen with a pair of Emma s spanks and two big buttons down on Emma nearly lost the piece of French toast she was flipping. Regina just smirked at Emma discombobulated save and sat down on one of the stools next to the island.

"You look good in that," Emma said as she licked her lips while eyeing the woman up and down.

"Oh this?" Regina teased.

"Yep. Definitely that." Emma heaved as she put two pieces of toast on a plate before setting it in front of the woman.

As Regina was cutting and trying to pull herself out of her funk, Emma came around behind the brunette and wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. Regina sighed in content and knew she was going to have to tell the woman something so she didn't worry.

Regina took a bite and chewed slowly, shocked that it was actually good. As Regina ate in silence Emma rubbed her shoulders and planted chaste kisses to where ever she could reach. Emma knew that if they were anything more than chaste the conversation they needed to have would be put off once again.

"Emma?" Regina asked once she had finished eating.

"Yes?"

"I don't mean to be so-" Regina started but before she could get any further then was a knock at the door.

Emma was confused until she saw what time it was for the first time since they woke up. 2:30, the time Mary Margaret was supposed to be dropping Sophia off. "Shit."

When the door opened and closed Emma knew it could've only been Sophia because she had the key. She was extremely terrified when she heard the shrill voice of Mary carry in from the door.

"Emma!"

"Mom!"

Regina turned quickly with wide eyes as Emma answered with a hollered, "In here!"

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Regina hissed out a whisper as the steps sounded closer.

"Just don't look her directly in her eyes? I don't know! I'm sorry I didn't realize it was so late when we woke up," Emma whispered back hurriedly trying to get her apology out before the interrupting duo made it to the kitchen.

"Emma, look at me! I am in no way ready to meet-"

"Hello?" Mary Margaret interrupted as she looked at Regina disapprovingly then to Emma with the same fashion.

"Hey, Regina." Sophia said as she waved and walked past the adults to grab a piece of toast.

She turned from the plate of French toast and saw how everyone was staring at each other so she decided to just get the goodbyes out of the way. She hugged her grandma and kissed her cheek, telling her she would see her next week before leaving the tension filled room quickly.

"So..." Emma slowly said as she rocked on her toes trying to get rid of the silence.

Regina snorted at her attempt to break the silence but immediately stopped from the death glare she received from Mary.

"Hello, Emma, I didn't know you had company," Mary started as she looked down her nose at Regina.

"That would probably be because I didn't tell you, Mary," Emma responded as she crossed her arms unconsciously moving in front of Regina.

"Right." Mary nodded and cleared her throat trying to change tactics. "Hello I'm Mary Margaret, Sophia's grandma."

Regina looked up to see a hand had been stretched towards her so she took it and squeaked quietly when the woman squeezed so hard her knuckles cracked. "Regina Mills."

Mary nodded and just held Regina s hand while daring her to say something with her eyes. What she didn't know what that Regina's mindset had her ready to blow a gasket as soon as something set her off. This was setting her off.

"Mary Margaret, if you would let go of my hand I'm sure we can talk like the adults we are," Regina challenged as she squeezed the hand on hers forcefully making the other woman's face turn to shock.

"Yes. I suppose you're right, Regina." Mary said before pulling her hand free of the death grip and turning to Emma.

"Mary, this is my girlfriend," Emma spoke nervously as both women stared at her expectantly.

"Oh Emma, that's...wonderful..." Mary smiled politely as she answered as best as she could after being shut down.

Emma smiled lightly at the slight attitude change before she wrapped an arm around Regina's shoulders. She was happy when tense shoulders relaxed in her hold. "It is. She is also the reason you will be able to see Soph more."

"What?" Both Mary and Regina said at the same time.

Emma looked at Regina while she answered both of their inquiries. "Well, yeah, I'll be gone for about a week and I think Mary would be glad to watch her. I _will_ be back after that so Soph will be close to her grandma," Emma explained while looking at Regina before looking to Mary and continuing. "And I will be able to be with Regina."

Mary Margaret face was filled with confusion for a moment before she realized there wasn't an argument here because she was thrilled with the plan. "Oh, that's perfect!"

Emma smiled and looked at Regina before being almost knocked over by Mary slamming into her wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Okay. Yup, good," Emma said as she awkwardly pat the woman's back.

Regina just watched the whole situation and couldn't help but smile at Emma's helpless face. She noticed how the woman had soothed both her and Mary's fears, but she could tell it was mostly for her. She knew Emma was coming back now for sure. She wasn't confused but she was scared still. Not because of the thought of losing Emma, but because she wanted to be good enough for the woman to stay now.

"It was great meeting you, Regina," Mary said as she patted the woman's cheeks softly.

Regina's eye widened at the gentle gesture before she smiled and nodded her head. "You too, Mary Margaret."

When the door had closed both women let out an audible breath before looking at each other.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Regina accepted her apology.

Emma was waiting for Regina to make a comment on what she had said. She really did want Regina to know she was going to come back and stay for her. She just hoped the message was clear enough.

"Thank you," Regina whispered as she pulled Emma between her legs, wrapped her arms around her waist, and laid her head on the woman's chest.

"I'm serious, Regina. I want this. I want you," Emma said as she kissed the top of Regina s head before placing a hand under her chin and guiding their lips together.

Regina nodded into the kiss and tangled her hand into blonde strands as the kiss deepened.

"Come one guys! I mean, I know you guys are together and stuff but I don't wanna see it," Sophia complained, making the women jump apart.

Regina turned around with reddening cheeks while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. "Good afternoon."

Sophia chuckled a little as she shook her head before going and side hugging her, still embarrassed, mother. "Hey, Ma."

"Hey, Soph."

Sophia grabbed another piece of French toast right before she was going to leave, Emma spoke. "Maybe we can get you fitted for a bell then we will know when not to show you us 'being together and stuff'."

Sophia turned around with a smirk before biting her toast and speaking with a half-full mouth. "Sounds good, Ma."

Sophia just shrugged and left the room and the snickering adults. Okay, so maybe Henry's plan wasn't so crazy after all.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope y'all liked it! Review and tell me what you thought. Untill next update (not as long this(; )**


	20. Chapter 20 Riding Home

**I don't own anything.**

 **A/N: I will be posting quickly this week just because I finally can.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Regina was smiling all the way to her mother's house to pick up Henry because of the day she had. Emma had assured her that she was committed to stay put in one location, and she had an interesting conversation about her favorite books with Sophia. It was more of an interrogation with the way the girl quizzed her on every one of the books. Nonetheless, Regina loved how her day was panning out.

That was until she got to her mother s house and her mother stopped her from leaving while Henry got his things.

"Hello, darling," Cora said as she looked at Regina expectantly.

"Mother," Regina smiled and kissed the woman's cheeks before pulling back confused at the smirk on her mother's face. "What is that face for?"

Cora's smirk widened more and more as she answered. "Whatever is that new soap you're using smells nice, darling. Where did you get it?"

Regina blushed and cleared her throat awkwardly before she had an answer. "The store, mother, where else?"

Cora's smirk only widened when she watched Regina bring a strand of hair to her nose and sniff it none to slyly. "Of course, darling, the store. Silly me. I was just wondering which store is all. I quite liked it and I was thinking of getting some for myself."

Regina coughed and tucked the strand of hair behind her ear and nodded at her mother but didn't answer. She thanked whatever higher powers there were when Henry came rushing back down the porch steps.

"Love you, Nan!" Henry interrupted another one of Cora's questions as he hugged and kissed a cheek before waving his way to the car.

Core stepped forward and kissed Regina's cheek softly before whispering in her ear. "I hope you had fun."

Regina just furrowed her brows at her mother's statement as the woman walked away with a parting kiss to her daughter's forehead and a wave to Henry.

"Was it good, Mom?"

Regina sputtered at her son's question as she turned to him with wide eyes. "W-what!?"

Henry tilted his head, obviously confused, before clarifying. "The parade; was it good?"

Regina heaved out a huge breath before chucking a little. "I didn't see it. I just stayed in this year," she answered without revealing too much and still telling the truth.

"Oh, okay." Henry just smiled and nodded before taking out his phone to play a game seemingly oblivious to the near heart attack he had almost caused his mother.

* * *

"So, Ma, did you get a ride?" Sophia asked just as Emma was taking a bite.

Emma swallowed harshly but her body also wanted to spit everything out when she heard her daughter ask her that. She had a picture of the night before with Regina actually giving her the ride of her life while she answered nervously. "What did you just say?"

Sophia rolled her eyes discretely at her mother not understanding the simple question. "The Ferris wheel, Ma. Down at the pier? I heard it was going to be half off this year. Did you get to ride it?"

Emma rolled her eyes at herself and chuckled nervously. "No. I didn't go out this year, Soph."

"Oh...sounds...fun." Sophia scrunched her face up at the thought of staying in on the 4th but she accepted the answer with a shrug of her shoulders.

"It was fun. Don't make faces at me!" Emma defended with her fork pointed at the girl.

Sophia laughed softly before getting down to the next order of business. "Mom, we have some things to talk about."

"Okay, kid, shoot." Emma put her fork back into the bowl of cheesy mac and folded her hands together waiting for Sophia to begin.

"As you know, my birthday is in 4 days and I'm going to be officially 9 years old." Sophia waited for a nod, even if it was added to an amused smirk, before she began again. "Because my birthday is coming up I figured I would tell you what I wanted now. Is that okay?"

Emma was trying to hide the fact that she was 2 more semi-professional 8 year old words away from dying of laughter, but she nodded.

"I really, really, really, wanna go to the writing program, Ma! Please, please?" Sophia begged with squinted eyes and a pair of clasped hands in front of her chest.

Emma breathed easily once her daughter had come back and tilted her head from one side to the other in a sort of 'I don't know' way. "Soph it's a big responsibility. There are deadlines, assignments, competitions, and I can't even get you to do your normal school work on time."

Sophia nodded and slumped into her chair. "I promise I would do all my school work first! Okay, I get it. Thanks for reading about it though, that means a lot, Ma." Sophia smiled lightly because she really was happy that it had been considered at least.

Emma didn't want to see her daughter like this. She also didn't want the girl to know she had already been accepted last week because Emma had sent in one of her personal favorite essays that Sophia had written. "I'll think about it and let you know, but don't bring it up again. Okay?"

Sophia snapped her head up with the biggest smile Emma had ever seen and jumped out of her seat just to jump back into Emma's arms, squeezing her mother around the neck. "Thank you! I promise I won't bring it up again."

Emma laughed at her daughter excitement and hoped she could find a place within the next month so Sophia didn't have to keep uprooting her life. It was good for her here. "Okay, kid, eat it's already late. Eat, shower, bed."

Sophia smiled and sat back down and they finished dinner talking about everything she had done with her grandma the night before.

* * *

"I'm glad we met Henry and Regina."

Emma kissed her daughter's head and smiled brightly at the admission. "Me too, kid, me too."

"Ma?" Sophia called before Emma made it all the way out of the door.

"What's up, babe?"

"Thanks for everything. I love you."

Emma smiled with wet eyes as she answered. "Thank you for being amazing, Soph. I couldn t do it without you. I love you too, so much."

Sophia smiled and yawned as Emma left the room to call Regina like she promised.

When Emma made it to her room she had a single tear running down her face as she laid down. She picked up her phone already finding a message from the one person she was going to call.

 **R- Thank you for the wonderful weekend Emma ;) It meant a lot to me**.

Emma smiled giddily as she checked to make sure it was close enough to the agreed time, and she pressed dial and waited.

* * *

 **A/N: No SQ interaction but it will be made up for soon I promise. Review and tell me things. Untill next update :)**


	21. Chapter 21 Love: For Dummys

**I don't own anything.**

 **A/N: So I'm fairly certain that I will be posting every week now. I've got new classes coming up and I have my monologue program. It's a good thing I have most of this story planned, right?**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _"I wasn't expecting you to call early,"_ Regina spoke as soon as she answered the phone, having checked to make sure who was calling.

"What can I say, I'm full of surprises," Emma answered teasingly.

 _"That you are."_ Regina's mind flashed to the night before and couldn't help the underlying arousal that spiked into her voice.

Emma's brows raised a couple of inches at the woman's words. "Don't do that."

Regina bit her lip and tried to calm herself knowing she didn't want to start something she couldn't finish. _"I have no idea what you are talking about. How was your night?"_

Emma took a deep breath silently thanking the woman that she didn't continue. "It was great. Yours?"

 _"My mother asked me what my new soap was,"_ Regina groaned when Emma began laughing hysterically.

"Oh, she's good!"

 _"Emma, this isn't funny! If you think me meeting Mary was bad just wait until you meet Cora Mills. I guarantee you won't be laughing then."_ Regina placed her bet and crossed one arm over her chest defiantly even though Emma couldn't see.

Emma sobered quickly when Regina commented on her actually meeting her family in the future. "Okay, okay. We'll see if she's as scary as she seems when the time comes. Speaking of families, what are you doing this Thursday?"

 _"I didn't have anything planned. Henry will be with my mother, but that's Sophia's birthday, right?"_

"Yeah, you know she will be 'officially 9 years old' so I was gonna have a little get together. Nothing big, we don't have much family, and Soph isn't very social, but I was hoping you and Henry could come." Emma implied nervously and it wasn't even her birthday.

Regina smiled brightly at the prospect of being able to spend the day with her new favorite people again. _"Well, like I said, Henry will be with my mother, but maybe they can switch days."_

"N-no it's okay if she comes too!" Emma cleared her throat after the outburst before she began again. "I mean, if that's what you guys want, of course."

Regina smirked at Emma's nervous tone, and Emma could almost feel the teasing smirk against her ear when the brunette replied. _"It seems like you_ _ **want**_ _to prove my theories right even sooner."_

"I uh... just want you there," Emma said truthfully as she tried to push the embarrassing moment to the back of her mind.

 _"Oh,"_ Regina cleared her throat after Emma's confession. _"I'll talk to them and see what I can do. Like I suggested earlier, Cora Mills is rather difficult."_

Emma smiled softly and tried to answer as truthfully as she could without revealing too much. "Regina, I know it's kinda early in our relationship, but I want to meet her. I don't care if she the devil's sister, she's your mom and you mean a lot to me. I lo...like you a lot. Plus, it's a child's birthday so that has to be some sort of unspoken neutral meeting ground, right?" She cleared her throat and hoped her slip wasn't too noticeable.

Regina just laughed and said, _"You had better make a sign than."_

"For what?"

 _"So she knows that a child's birthday is not the place to question you to death. That wouldn't be to good for the children now would it?"_ Regina responded before laughing all over again.

Emma groaned and was about to say something before she heard a knock on her door. "Hey Regina, it was really good talking to you but someones at my door?"

 _"Okay, dear, that's fine. I talk to you soon?"_

"Definitely."

Emma hung up and trudged down to the door, not too happy with the person on the other side for having interrupted her conversation.

"August?"

August smiled his dopey smile and ruffled Emma's hair as he walked in going straight to the fridge. "Hey, kid."

"August, what are you doing here, it's 9 o'clock at night?" Emma asked as she sat down on the sofa next to the man while he flipped through channels.

"Yeah I know. I had to get out for awhile. So what's up with you?" August asked as he gave up on trying to find something to watch and just turned to face Emma.

"Nothing."

"Really, Em? How was your date? Did you calm down enough to function? Come on give a guy something to work with here."

Emma slumped under the realization that he was just the person she needed to talk to. "It was amazing, Aug."

"Oooh, now we are getting somewhere. What happened?" He rubbing his hands together as if they were conspiring to kill.

"We talked, ate, talked some more, watched a little bit of a movie and...went to bed," Emma finished with a light dusting of pink appearing on her cheeks.

August gave her a look that said he didn't believe the end and that she had better clarify.

"Okay! We did it" Emma blushed hard when August chuckled.

" _It_ , Emma? What are you, 10?"

"We had _sex,_ okay?" Emma whispered and looked to the stairs making sure Sophia's door was still closed.

"Okay... " August trailed off still in search of information.

"I'm not telling you anything else, August. God, you're such a perv!" Emma crossed her arms and glared defiantly at the smirking man.

"Okay that's fine. So... Did you tell her?"

"Did I tell her what?" Emma narrowed her her eyes in warning.

"That you love her, dummy!" August smacked her in the back of the head as if trying to snap her back to reality.

"Ow! August, you're such an ass." Emma rubbed the back of her head making a mental note to get him back at some point in the future.

"Yeah, but at least I'm a smart ass and not a dumb ass like you." August shrugged and popped the top on his warming coke.

"It's too soon for that." Emma tried to be confident in her answer but it came out weak sounding.

August turned to find a vulnerable Emma, one that he hadn't seen in a long time, and he mentally scolded himself for being such a dick. "You think so?"

Emma shrugged and let her head fall to his shoulder, just like old times. "I don't know, Aug. I haven't felt this way in so long and I just don't know what to do."

August wrapped an arm around her and pet her arm as he spoke. "I don't know either, kid. I'll be here when you find out though."

Emma laughed even as a tear ran down her cheek. "Gee, thanks. How are we still friends and you can't even help me with my problems with love?"

"Because I'm awesome?"

Emma slapped his arm as she took a deep breath trying to calm her emotions. They sat like that watching a random chess match on some late night channel and Emma decided it was time to get to bed if she was finding it at all interesting.

"Night," Emma said when she came back with blankets throwing them at August's head.

"Night, kid. Don't think too much more tonight okay?"

Emma nodded and climbed up the stairs to her room. When Emma made it there she checked her phone to find a text message from Regina: the one person who hasn't left her mind in days.

 **R- I like you a lot too ;)**

Emma giggled before sighing and laying down to stare at the ceiling. She knew it was too soon to say anything but if she didn't her mind and mouth would for her at some point. She figured the sooner she got it out, she wouldn't have to go through the embarrassing "Emma moment".

"The next time I see her I'm gonna do it..."

Emma groaned at herself because she knew the next time she saw the woman it wasn't going to happen because she was too scared.

"Yup, I'm crazy."

* * *

 **A/N:I hope you guys are ready for the next chapter. Review and tell me stuff guys :) . Untill next update. :)**


	22. Chapter 22 Common Sense

**I don't own anything but my imagination.**

 **A/N:This only has the first piece of party time, but I like that piece so I hop you do too. Also, thank you to my awesome beta fiend89!**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"Ruby! Stop it! Brushing it backwards isn't going to help no matter how much you believe in 'the art of teasing'."

"Seriously, you have like an entire tree stuck in your hair I swear!" Ruby tried brushing it again, tried combing and picking it with no such luck. Still, nothing. "What even happened?"

Regina sighed helplessly as she thought about the events leading up to this moment. "I'm not willing to divulge that information. Please, just get it out."

It was Thursday, Sophia's birthday, and she had gone and fell into a bush. She didn't even run anymore! Why had she chosen today to run? Honestly, she did it because Henry had stayed with his grandma and she had a morning of overbearing silence to fill. She woke up that morning, made herself breakfast, showered, and realized she had no life outside of Henry and work anymore. So, she decided to take a run on one of the preserve paths. Bad idea. She had gotten a text from Emma half way through her mile and didn't look up in time to keep from falling into a rather prickly bush of some sort. On her way home she was confused by all of the awkward glances she was getting, but once she did get home and looked in the mirror, she found the reason behind all of the stares.

"Okay, but we are gonna have to bring out the big guns because I just found a berry, a fucking _berry_ , Regina! Anyways, I'm not willing to find anything else unless I know the story." Ruby pulled the chair out as Regina stood to follow her to the bathroom.

Once they got there, Ruby was standing with the bottle of conditioner in one hand and both the comb and spray nozzle to the shower in the other. Regina looked from each object then to Ruby's face which held a devilish grin. "What will these 'big guns' do for my birds nest hair?"

"We're going to find out aren't we?" Ruby said as she stepped forward after setting everything down, and squirting a large pile of conditioner into her hand.

* * *

"Mom! Where are my special converse!?"

Emma smiled and went to the front door where her daughter's teal, personalized, shoes had taken up residence. She turned only to jump back as Sophia seemed to appear out of thin air.

"Shit, Soph, you scared me. Here." Emma held one hand over her heart, trying to calm down, and handed Sophia the shoes with the other.

"Thanks!" Sophia smiled as she sprinted back to her room.

Emma had woken her up with breakfast in bed and a limited edition set of _'Harry Potter'_ books. Emma had never read them but she knew Sophia liked them, and that was all that mattered. They ate their waffles in Sophia's room, then the girl shooed her mother out, and had been holed up on her room reading since. As usual, Emma thought. Emma was dressed in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a fitted gray v-neck t-shirt, and a pair of her and Sophia's matching birthday socks. She had to bribe the girl with promises of cake and pizza for her to even put the book down, and she wasn't ready to admit what she promised for the girl to actually get dressed for her birthday.

Emma heard the door open and close before she looked up to find a giddy Mary Margaret and a fidgety August.

"What's wrong with you, August? Hello Mary." Emma awkwardly pat the woman's shoulder with a polite smile before staring August down in search of her answer.

Mary was confused by the dynamic they had, and didn't want to interrupt if it was something she didn't need to be a part of. "I'm just going to see my ladybug."

When she didn't get an answer from anybody she huffed and left the tension filled room.

"Aug, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, Em. Let s not worry about this right now, okay? It's Sophia's birthday so I'll tell you later. Promise." August smiled nervously before kissing her head and moving into the living room taking a spot on the couch.

"Of course." Emma whispered to herself while rolling her eyes before she ran to her room.

Once she got there she went to her closet and pulled down the large yellow folder she had received in the mail. She had almost lost her surprise due to Sophia checking the mail every day, and she had told the girl that she would do it that week, which raised many suspicions in the little girl. Still, she had gotten it and hidden all of the writing program papers before the girl even got a glance.

There was a light knock on her door and she scrambled to shove the folder under the blankets before she told them to come in.

"I was just going to tell you I think Regina's at the door. I didn't open it because that would be... Okay, I didn't open it because I just didn't want to. Haha... you caught me." August got out quickly causing Emma to furrow her eyebrows at her friends weird behavior.

Emma was going to ask what was wrong with him again before she heard a loud voice echo through her house, and she begun laughing softly when she realized it was Ruby.

"Hey, anybody here!? Why am I still waiting to be let in and why is there no red carpet?" Emma made it to the bottom of the stairs to find the woman's head poked through the door, but she wasn't inside.

"Sorry, all out of red carpets." Emma teased before Ruby shifted her eyes seriously to the door.

Emma nodded understandingly and stepped closer. When she opened the door all the way she found Regina, Henry, Ruby, and a clearly upset, and obvious, mother of Regina.

"Fuck," Emma breathed so only she could hear herself before she opened the door all the way and gestured to the house.

"The home behind the door is nice too." Cora smirked just as she was passing Emma on the way into the blonde s home.

"Mother," Regina groaned when she heard her mother and saw the wince that it caused.

Henry hugged Emma tightly, to everyone's surprise, and smiled before turning. His smile turned into a slack jaw when he saw the entertainment center. "Woah..."

Emma chuckled and nudged his shoulder a little bit before speaking. "That guy on the couch is my friend August and I'm sure he would be willing to set up a second controller for you until Soph comes down. If he gives you trouble, tell him I said so."

"Mom?" Henry turned to Regina with wide pleading eyes.

"Go on then." Regina laughed and turned to Emma.

Emma finally got a look at Regina and came to the realization that jeans and Regina Mills would inevitably be the death of her. "Hi."

"Hello," Regina answered before she eyed Emma hungrily and bit her lip.

"Well, this is a lovely place you have." Cora said loudly and smirked widely when they both turned to her quickly with red cheeks. Emma sent Regina a side glance before smiling the best she could with all of her nerves.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. Thank you. Emma Swan." Emma finished while subtly wiping her sweaty palms on her pants before sticking it out to the older brunette.

"I have heard many things about you, Emma Swan." Cord shook Emma's hand while finishing. "You will never call me ma'am again. Miss Mills, Mrs. Mills, you could even call me Cora, I actually prefer it. Understood?"

"Uh... Yeah, okay. Yeah, good." Emma said nervously while Regina rolled her eyes at her over use of the word good.

Core pulled her hand away from Emma's noting the moisture it had acquired. She nodded proudly at this because if she didn't make the girl nervous, who would?

Sophia came running down the stairs yelling a, "Hey Regina!" and basically tackled Henry once she spotted him. "Hey!"

"Hey, Soph! Happy Birthday!" Henry smiled back just as brightly once they were balanced again.

Cora tilted her head, and smiled softly as she watched the children interact. She really was happy that Henry was coming out of his shell again. "She's lovely, dear."

Emma and Regina, who watched with matching love filled eyes, answered at the same time.

"She really is."

"She's amazing."

Cora turned back to them and smiled as they looked at each other in amusement. She was happy her daughter was coming out of her shell again too. Just when the children settled down with Ruby and August, and Emma turned back to the 2 brunettes, Mary Margaret's shrill voice turned up right behind her.

"Emma, where is Sophia's other-" Mary stopped as she looked up from the piece of paper to find Regina and another woman staring at her. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mary Margaret." Regina greeted as her hands began to twist together nervously.

"Mary," Emma warned.

"Hello, dear." Cora said while eyeing the wound up woman.

"Regina, it's good to see you again." Mary smiled at Regina before turning her head to Cora. "I'm Mary Margaret, Sophia's grandma." Mary said almost possessively to Cora as if the woman was here just to fill her spot.

"Oh, I figured that out the moment you came into eyesight, dear." Cora retorted as she moved closer to the woman and they matched each other s poorly hidden glare.

"How is that, hmm?" Mary crossed her arms and widened her stance defensively.

"It really wasn't hard. Ruby came with us, I'm Henry's grandmother, Regina is my daughter, Emma is Sophia's mother, and that fellow on the couch couldn't be a grandmother even if he tried, now could he?" Cora answered while clasping her hands in front of her body, letting off an air of superiority.

Emma and Regina stood just as shocked as Mary while Cora's smugness rolled off of her in waves.

 _Oh shit_ , both Regina and Emma thought at the same time before looking to each other, seeing the other's thoughts shining back when they met eyes.

August butt in from the couch at that point, completely oblivious. "Hey, Mar, she's right I can't be a grandma."

Mary whipped around to glare at the back of his head before straightening herself out and turning back. "I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am, dear. It's common sense, that's all. I apologize, Cora Mills." Cora smirked quite triumphantly and held out her hand politely.

* * *

 **A/N:What did you guys think? Review and tell me. Also, I really wanted to thank y'all for all of your support. Support from vocal and quiet readers all around thank you! Until next update :)**


	23. Chapter 23 Pizza?

**I don't own anything but my imagination.**

 **A/N: Okay, guys. Here is some more family loving time! Hope you guys like this as much as I do, and it's longer than most so that's a bonus :).**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

After the greeting, Mary Margaret and Cora seemed to get on famously. Emma had yet to have the 'parents of your girlfriend' talk, and she was still slightly panicking over the possibility of it going the way it had with Mary. Therefore, Emma and Regina were still on edge. Fortunately for Emma though, Mary had to leave early due to an urgent knitting class she had just started teaching. Emma didn't understand how knitting could be urgent but she let it go. Apparently Sophia encouraged her to do it, which explained the happiness she displayed instead of disappointment that her gram wasn't going to be there for her birthday.

"Mom, I know I'm not supposed to, but please could I have my gifts now?" Sophia clasped her hands together and smiled widely when Emma nodded.

"Emma, could I give her mine first?" Henry jumped up and swiped the bag Emma hadn't noticed was sitting by the.

"Sure, kid." Emma allowed. Honestly she wanted to give her present last because she felt Sophia was going to love it the most.

Sophia was practically bouncing in her seat as everyone watched her rip the tissue paper from the bag a piece at a time.

Sophia dug down in the bag and pulled out a pack of Harry Potter notebook covers and a black leather newspaper bag she said she was in love with one time her and Henry were online.

Sophia hugged the bag to her chest and smiled with watery eyes. "You remembered!? Thank you!"

Henry blushed and Regina laughed quietly. She remembered not knowing what to get the girl and Henry had practically thrown the laptop at her. "No problem, Soph."

"Thank you, Regina!" Sophia jumped up and hugged both Regina and Henry in one swoop before turning to Cora. "You too, Miss Cora."

Cora looked as if she was going to cry just from being acknowledged by the 9 year old. She did, after all, personally pick out the Harry Potter covers. "You re more than welcome, sweetheart."

Sophia gave her shoulder a squeeze, not knowing what else to do in thanks.

"Alright, little chick, mine next!" Ruby popped up and pulled a card from her back pocket, handing it to the girl, and sitting back down.

Sophia laughed at her god mother being so simple in gifts, but she was used to it from Emma. She opened the envelope and pulled out the simple card that said, 'Happy Birthday, girl!' When she opened it, a gift card fell into her lap, and when she looked at it, her eyes nearly popped out of her head. It was a 150 dollar gift card for Amazon. "Oh my goodness, GM! Really?"

Ruby nodded and got her arms open before Sophia came ramming into her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"All for you, chick."

"Hey! Open up Uncle August's and I guarantee you'll love it better then hers." August said teasingly as he held up a medium sized box that was, obviously, wrapped by him in that mornings newspaper, if the date was anything to go by.

Sophia shook her head at the wrapping job and ripped it all off as quickly as she could. "No way..."

Sophia's mouth was agape as she looked at the present in awe. It was a gold and silver set of journals. The exact same journals she had wanted before they left Seattle 2 years ago, and she had never stopped thinking about them. There was 7 beautifully designed journals perfectly wrapped in teal ribbon, and they were finally hers.

This time she looked up at her Mom with a face that said, 'Holy shit!', and Emma nodded excitedly for her. "Uncle Aug, how?"

August shrugged and ignored the questioning glances from Ruby and Emma while he answered. "I have my ways."

Emma rolled her eyes with a small smile on her lips before she pulled the yellow envelope from beneath the couch cushion she had been sitting on.

"Okay, Soph, now here's mine."

Sophia turned around and instantly furrowed her brows when she saw a folder instead of a card or a box or even a gift bag. Still, she took the folder and opened it while eyeing her mother before looking down again to read through one of the many papers.

Emma watched all of the emotions pass through Sophia s eyes as she read, and she was waiting for when she made it to the bottom of the acceptance letter where it said she was, in fact, accepted.

"Oh. My. God." Sophia whispered once she made it to the mentioned line and covered one hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god, Ma!" Sophia screeched before, surprisingly, turning to Regina before anyone else. "Regina, look, read it!"

The surprise was written clearly on the woman's face, but it was wiped away when she saw Emma's proud smile, and she took the piece of paper from the giddy girl's hand to read. When she got done reading it she looked up to find a bouncing, patient, Sophia. "This is wonderful, darling!"

Sophia nodded vehemently before flying into the woman's arms squeezing her tight before handing the paper to Henry, and everyone else after that. When everyone had congratulated her, including Cora, she jumped onto Emma squeezing her around the neck making her mother choke and force her to loosen up.

"Thank you, Mom! I promise I will get all of my work done and this work too!" Sophia spoke softer in her mother's ear before pulling away.

It was silent for a moment before Sophia looked up from the paper and said, "Pizza?"

Everyone laughed but moved on to feeding the birthday girl nonetheless. The moment everyone left the room, trailing behind Sophia, Emma looked up to find a mischievous looking Cora. Emma gulped, which she was pretty sure was able to be heard by the woman sitting across from her.

Cora rolled her eyes at the deer caught in the headlights look before she spoke quietly as to not spook the poor girl. "Emma, dear, you really have to stop looking at me as if I'm going to eat your heart or suddenly yell, 'off with her head'. I may seem intimidating to most, but I honestly don't see why because I'm delightful."

Emma snorted at the woman's confusion on why people were so intimidated by her, but let the woman continue before she said anything.

"Really, all I want to know is how you managed to make my little girl happy again because I haven't seen her smile the way she does around you in years. I want to know when you put light back in my daughter's eyes, Emma. And I want to thank you for doing it because, as a mother I'm sure you know, it's hard to see your child unhappy."

Emma had a wide mouth and watering eyes by the time the woman was done, but she snapped her mouth shut and smiled brightly even with the blush lining her cheeks.

"I think Regina did the same for me, Cora. I have never felt the way Regina makes me feel. I don't know what I did, but I'm glad I could play a part in making her happy again. Seriously though, I don't think I could live without seeing her smile ever again, it would break me. Completely. Maybe she's happy again for the same reasons I am. Maybe she feels like the weight of the world is finally being shared so it isn't such a heavy load anymore because that's exactly what she makes me feel. Freed. So, there is no need to thank me because everything I do for Regina isn't forced, or given out of need for recognition or out of obligation. I give it because it doesn't feeling like I'm losing anything when I'm with her it feels-feels like I'm gaining. Gaining hope, and acceptance, and...and love. I love your daughter, Cora." Emma finished with a shocked face as everything she had been so confused about for the past week came tumbling out of her mouth. She looked up to find Cora looking at her and smiling softly while nodding her head as if she already knew.

Emma laughed nervously while scratching the back of her neck feeling slightly foolish for using the mother of her girlfriend as a soundboard of sorts. "I'm sorry, Cora. I really didn't mean to just unload li-"

"Oh, hush now, you. These are the things I want to hear from the person dating my daughter." Cora whipped her hand through the air in front of her face trying to dry the tears in a semi-ladylike manner.

Emma smiled softly before she felt strong hands suddenly pulling her from the couch and into a hug. She was stiff for a moment until Cora huffed and said, "Really are you not going to hug me back and make this action completely asinine on my part?" Emma squeezed the woman harder than expected by both of them causing the woman to let out an indignant squeak before pulling away.

"I see where Sophia gets it from now." Cora patted Emma's burning cheeks and was about to say something before a voice cut them off.

"Hey, Ma?" Sophia asked curiously as she eyed the older brunette once again.

"Yeah?"

"So I know it's my birthday and all, but do you think I could go to GM's? She said she would take me shopping tomorrow." Sophia spoke with a meaningful look in her eyes which Emma caught right onto.

Yes, the day may be Sophia's, but the girl was actually born at 11:29 pm and Jade died at 12:02 am. Times Emma would never forget. Therefore, Emma had always hung onto the girl throughout the night and they would talk and Emma would tell stories to the girl about the mother she never got to know. The day coming would be harder on Emma than it would ever be for Sophia even though the girl still mourned for something she never had.

"Um... Yeah, okay, sure, baby girl."

"Thanks, Ma." Sophia thanked her, but still had a sad smile on her face because she wouldn't be there for her mother on one of her hardest days.

Sophia went over and switched places with Cora when the woman left the room with a small smile to the little girl, clearly seeing it was a private moment. "You'll be okay?"

Emma smiled at her daughter's worry and nodded. "Yeah, I promise. Now, let's go get some pizza."

When everyone was full from pizza and half melted ice-cream cake, everyone started filing out one by one.

"Alright, dude, give your uncle a hug. I have to go because my boss is a hard ass who doesn't let me take breaks." August chuckled and glared teasingly at Emma over the top of the girl's head that was buried in his chest.

"That's sucks, bro. I'm sure you'll get that, well deserved, vacation here soon. Ya know, if you don't complain so much."

Sophia giggled as August stuck his tongue out and wrapped her mother in a head lock before rubbing his knuckles lightly over Emma's head. "Love you too, kid."

"Love ya, Aug." Emma smiled lightly back at him before she shut the door behind him and went back to her spot on the chair.

Sophia ran to her room and packed her bag while Ruby said her goodbyes.

"Bye, Hen." Followed by a hug under Henry's open arms.

"Cora." Ruby spoke tightly and hugged the other woman carefully as though trying not to rile the beast.

Cora rolled her eyes at this and responded lightly, much to Ruby's surprise. "Ruby, stop being so juvenile about everything and hug me."

Ruby laughed and hugged the woman properly before pulling Regina from her seat for a hug that happened as soon as the woman's feet were in position. "Regina, don't leave Em tonight, please. She won't let anyone else stay, but I know she would let you at least. Please." Ruby whispered into the woman's ear while Cora and Emma talked loudly enough they didn't notice. "Act normal when I pull away, okay?"

The only one who did notice was Henry. Regina took a deep breath and nodded before Ruby pulled away with a true Ruby smile, but there was still a plead happening behind her eyes that Regina could see plain as day. "You have a good night too, dear."

"Alright, Ems. Give Mama some love!" Ruby held her arms opened and giggled when Emma plowed into her and squeezed almost too tight. "Em, I'm sorry."

Emma pulled away with a stern look and shook her head before talking. "Love you too, Rubes. Don't feed Soph too much junk."

Sophia chose that moment to come down the stairs with another too full bag. She gave her mother a hug and a kiss, both lingering, before she did the same to Regina, and hugged Henry tight telling him thank you again. She simply side-hugged Cora before she was practically dragged from the house by an overly excited Ruby.

"Hey, Nan, do you think I could stay at your house tonight?" Henry asked Cora who looked at him with a delighted smile.

"Of course! As long as that's okay with you, darling." Cora turned to Regina.

Regina turned around and looked at Henry suspiciously before smiling and kissing her mother s cheek. "That's fine with me. You'll have to take his clothes from yesterday and wash them there though."

Henry fist pumped and hugged her while thanking her before whispering, "Stay."

Regina smiled grateful that her son hadn't acted differently after hearing what Ruby said, and she really couldn't discipline him for eavesdropping when Ruby whispered just loud enough she knew he could have heard easily. "Okay, I'll try."

Henry nodded and went to Emma hugging her around her waist before waving his way to the door to wait for Cora.

"It was truly a pleasure to meet you, darling. I'm so glad I got the chance to see you." Cora smiled and put emphasis on the word 'you' letting Emma know what she truly meant by the last statement.

Emma blushed and laughed lightly before Cora pulled her into a hug. When Regina turned from picking up the last bits of garbage she jumped at the sight of her mother hugging Emma and vice versa.

"Okay. Regina, since we came in my car I would assume you don't have a problem getting a ride home from Emma?"

"No, mother. You go on ahead and get home. I love you." Regina hugged her mother and went to sit on the couch when the door shut to Emma's home.

It was deathly quiet before Emma spoke making the brunette jump from the intrusive noise.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing I promise." Regina smiled genuinely before standing up and going to the chair where Emma was sat. "What's wrong with you, Emma?"

Emma smiled up at the woman before pulling her by the hips to straddle her own thighs. "It's been far too long since my girlfriend has kissed me, that's what."

Regina threw her head back and giggled as Emma kissed her jaw line. She looked back down into the stormy green eyes before speaking again. "Oh? Do you think I could help with that at all?"

"I don't know, can you?" Emma teased while running her hands up and down Regina's sides.

Regina moved until their lips were only a fraction of an inch apart. "I definitely can."

* * *

 **A/N: This is actually one of my favourite chapters. I think Cora as a good mother is the best Cora (next story will have the Cora we know :)). Also, I know y'all wanted more Mary Margaret/Cora interaction but trust me I will make up for it in coming chapters. Anyways, review and tell me stuff it gives me a writing boost when I read your guy's comments! Untill next update y'all :)**


	24. Chapter 24 The Guidebook To Talking

**I don't own anything. Not Once or it's characters just my imagination and mistakes.**

 **A/N: So... I feel like this chapter will make many people mad so I'm sorry y'all. I have a family thing gng on this week so I will try to keep up with the weekly update, but I can't be certain. Anyways, I hope you guys like it and don't worry too much because it's not over yet. ;)**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Neither one of them were sure how they had made it to Emma's room, but they weren't complaining as the clothes were shed.

Regina squealed delightedly when Emma pulled them both down to the bed. Both naked as the day they were born and Emma stopped kissing the rocking woman on top of her.

"What?" Regina asked breathlessly when Emma stopped and stared at her curiously.

Emma smiled and cupped the woman's cheeks pulling her down for a soft kiss, much softer than the ones that lead them to her room. Regina could feel Emma's hardness pressing into her thigh and she shifted slightly so it was aligned with her center. When Emma groaned at the sudden heat Regina rocked harder than before, and moaned every time it rubbed perfectly against her clit.

"Fuck me," Emma groaned and moved her hands to Regina's hips.

Regina smirked before speeding up her pace, but Emma stopped her before she could go any farther.

"No, Regina. I seriously meant fuck me." Emma said seriously and looked Regina in her lust-blown eyes.

Regina's mouth was dryer than she could remember it being all day as she pulled herself away from Emma's member. Emma held herself as Regina slide down her shaft slowly, moaning loudly as she went. Regina waited until she became adjusted before she gave a small rock of her hips. Emma's own hips jerked in response and Regina gasped as she slowly slide up and down.

"Oh god," Emma moaned loudly as Regina sped up her pace and her breasts bounced with her. She was simply beautiful like this, nails scratching down Emma's abdomen, head thrown back, and practically speaking another language as she rode Emma hard and fast.

"Shit, Regina, I'm gonna come!" Emma whimpered while trying to hold her orgasm at bay, but watching Regina play with her nipples wasn't helping at all.

"Fuck!" Regina screamed as her orgasm came so unexpectedly that Emma groaned and came with her as the woman's walls squeezed deliciously around her.

Regina fell to Emma's chest panting softly and kissing the skin above Emma s heart.

"Shit."

Regina looked up at Emma with confusion, but smirked anyways. Emma gently pulled Regina off of her, pulling a quiet moan from both of them.

"Regina, we can't keep doing this." Emma looked to Regina and found the most hurt expression she had ever seen and immediately recognized her mistake.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Emma?" Regina sat up and pulled the messy sheet until it was covering her body.

"Fuck. No, not like that! Ugh... Why do I have to be so bad at this!?" Emma pulled at her hair before taking deep breath and continuing. "I just meant that- I mean what I meant to say was that we can't keep having...ah unprotected sex. Because, obviously, I can get you pregnant. I just don't want you to have to go through something that you're-neither one of us is ready for yet."

Regina visibly slumped in relief, but quickly turned upset again "Dammit, Emma, you need a fucking book on how to start conversations!"

Emma snapped her head up at the completely un-Regina words and couldn't help but let out the little chuckle that bubbled up.

"I'm serious! Every time we talk about something serious you give me a mental stroke!" Regina huffed and pushed her hair away from her face trying not to be too affected.

"I'm sorry, babe. I told you I'm bad at talking." Emma smiled her dopey smile and pulled Regina into her side.

"It's fine by the way," Regina replied and drew light patterns over the skin on Emma's arm.

"Is that an acceptance of my apology or is it fine that we have sex with out condoms?" Emma was confused and it showed when Regina looked up to her face.

"Both I suppose. I'm on birth control so it's fine. Yes, I know that birth control can be iffy at times, but I think I'll be fine if we don't use condoms all of the time." Regina explained before getting up and going to Emma's dresser.

"Oh, okay. Good... Wait, where are you going?"

Regina turned around with a pair of boxers and a t-shirt in her hands. "I'm going to take a shower. _Alone_."

"And I can't change your mind at all?" Emma asked in a questioning tone but her face was as smug as could be.

Regina shook her head and bit her lip while slowly moving closer to the bathroom. "Nope. Not. At. All."

Just when Emma had a retort ready her phone rang loudly on her nightstand. Regina laughed at Emma as she growled at the device while checking to see who it was. "August."

Regina nodded and made her way into the bathroom to take her shower while Emma flopped back to the bed to answer the phone.

"Hello."

"Em, I just needed to tell you what was up," August rattled off quickly.

Emma huffed in response and she knew it was going to piss her off when she heard him breathe deeply into the phone.

"Okay, so I got a call from Thadis..."

When Emma heard the name she immediately sat up and gave August her full attention. That name could only mean two things. She either lost the upcoming job to a competitor or the dates were changing, and neither one of those sounded good to her. "And? August, stop stalling and tell me!"

"He wants you down there by the end of this week or he's canceling everything," August finished with a small groan because he really didn't want to be the bearer of bad news, but it was his job after all.

"Shit. What did he say August? Why?" Emma started to panic because she had told everyone she wasn't leaving until August. Though, if she were being honest, she was really only worried what Regina would think.

"He said his son is getting married in the Bahamas so you'd have to come early because it's a month long trip."

"A whole month? That's just ridiculous!" she mentally calmed herself before starting again. "Alright so I have 2 days, right?" Emma thought out loud. It was Thursday and she had until Saturday to be in Seattle. She knew nothing about Seattle, and that was why she was planning on going early so it would make up for time that she was sure to spend lost. Now she didn't have that option.

"Right. Knowing you though, I'd say it's best if you packed up right now. This is why I didn't tell you before the party." August really was sorry he knew that today and tomorrow would be hard on Emma, but he also knew work would help her forget for a little while.

"Okay, yeah... Alright, Aug, I'm gonna get a bag packed then I will call you to meet me at the office with everything I need." Emma didn't wait for a reply and just hung up when she heard the shower shut off.

Emma decided she would pack before Regina came out so she could think of what to say.

"What are you doing?"

Emma was startled by Regina s voice and jumped in place before turning around with a nervous smile on her face. "So... I have to go a little early to my next set. I'll still only be there for a week, but apparently my client's son is getting married so I have to go early."

Regina furrowed her brows before she blurted something out that neither of them we're expecting. "Can I go with you?"

Emma laughed when she saw the woman look so confused by what had come out of her own mouth. "I would love that, but I'm going to be busy 24/7..."

Regina looked down at her twisting hands and spoke softly. "Oh, well... That's fine. I didn't mean for that to come out. I guess I'm not too good at talking either."

Emma chuckled as she went to stand by a saddened Regina. "You know one of these times we won't have to have this kind of conversation after having sex. Honestly, it kills the vibe, yeah?"

Regina chuckled and nodded before falling into Emma's open arms. "I'll miss you."

"I will miss you too. Henry and Sophia too. I might be crazy for thinking this, but I think I'll even miss your Mom." Emma laughed wholeheartedly at that while rubbing her hands up and down the woman's back.

"Emma, I have to tell you something," Regina whispered.

Emma stepped back and pulled them to the bed before taking the woman's hands in her own. "You can tell me anything. I lo-listen well."

Regina smiled at Emma's slip again but decided not to say anything. "I don't know how to say this..."

Emma tilted her head and smiled softly at the woman's awkwardness. "You don't have to tell me until you're ready."

Regina decided it was best if she didn't tell Emma she loved her yet. After all she was going to leave right after it was said and that wouldn't be good for either one of them. So, she decided to take a different route. "I just wanted you to know that... I'm-uh hungry and pizza isn't what I want, that's all."

Emma's face crumbled along with her serious face into a fit of hysteric laughter. "That's what you wanted to tell me?"

Regina smiled softly at the laughing woman as she thought about how easy it would have been to just tell her right then, but she chose so she had to stick with it. "How about I cook for you?"

Emma wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at that figuring she still had a couple of hours before she should leave. "So, you're not upset that I'm leaving early?"

"No. I know you will be back for Sophia at least." Regina shrugged. She really is upset and she wasn't looking forward to missing the woman, but she knew Emma would come back.

Emma nodded and stood to zip her bag shut. She walked over to the door with her bag in one hand, and turned to Regina with the other one outstretched towards her. "You coming, Chef Mills?"

Regina stood to take the hand that was offered and allowed herself to be lead down the stairs.

While Regina was humming and cooking Emma was talking on the phone to August letting him know that she would be to the office in a couple of hours. She called Sophia and Ruby to let them know what was going on. Then Mary Margaret who was more excited about Emma leaving than Emma was comfortable with, but made sure to let Emma know she would take care of Sophia. Sophia was more sad than angry, she didn't want her mom to leave early but she knew that it was Emma's job, and that she would be back soon.

Regina looked up from the boiling pot of spaghetti noodles and found Emma working hard at cleaning lenses and checking storage cards. She's so sexy like this, Regina thought as she bit her lip. She just wanted the other woman to know that, and she wanted Emma to know how much she cared for her.

 _When she gets back I'll tell her and it will be worth the wait_ , Regina mused and nodded assertively to herself before going back to her cooking.

Emma peered up at the woman that now had her back to her and smirked. She had felt the woman staring, but she didn't say anything because she wanted to stare at Regina too.

 _When I get back I'll tell her how I feel. No more waiting after that_ , Emma thought before she sighed heavily and sank back into her chair to continue checking her equipment.

* * *

 **A/N: There it is. I hope you guys did like it even though I seem to always put awkward situations post coitis lol. Also, I know you guys were expecting a break down in this chapter and I just want y'all to know it is still in the works. Like I said, I will try as hard as I can to post in a week. Please review and tell me how you think it's going so far-I enjoy reading your guy's thoughts. Thank you for reading. Untill next update :)**


	25. Chapter 25 You're A Mills Now

**I don't own anything but my imagination (or friend's imagination because I partly own that lol) and mistakes.**

 **A/N: Okay I'm not gonna lie to you guys, I had this done, edited, and ready to go yesterday. I forgot. Anyway, this chapter is mainly Emma but next chapter will be a lot of Regina and how she is mentally coming to terms with her feelings.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Emma had decided that the impromptu change of plans definitely came at the worse time possible. When she left town she felt light as air, still high from the goodbye kiss Regina had given her. Now though, now she was on the highway, going too slow, and balling her eyes out. Why? Because it was 12:02am on July 11th, and this is what she did every July 11th at 12:02am..

It had only been sad deprecating thoughts before the song came on the stupid radio. That's what Emma called it now 'stupid radio'. It played their, her and Jade's, song. It wasn't even a heartfelt song or some sappy song you would expect from an almost married couple. It was the fucking Thong Song by Sisqo. At first Emma hadn't even noticed it was on, but when she did it was all downhill from there. Her lip quivered through the whole song before she began crying uncontrollably.

So, here she was being pulled over for going too slow on the highway. This only made her cry harder and drop her head to the steering wheel.

"Ma'am?" The rookie looking trooper looked worriedly at a half flailing Emma.

She straightened herself out and handed her papers over to the man who took them cautiously. "I'm sorry officer."

"I'll just be a moment." The cop slowly walked away from the car back to his car, completely baffled by the woman's state.

Emma tried to dry her face but it seemed like all of the tears she held back that year were coming without consent. She huffed and checked the time only to smack her forehead and groan out another wave of tears. 12:25 am.

"Miss. Swan?"

Emma jumped at the trooper's voice and he jumped as well because he didn't know what was going on with this woman. "Sorry...again. Am I okay to go?"

"You are, just keep it above the minimum." Officer Walden, Emma read, started to back away again before he thought better of it when Emma didn't make a move to put the papers away.

"Are you alright?"

Emma shook her head vehemently while wailing out parts of sentences. Stupid radio. "Fiancé died... My daughter's 9 - Regina need to know... Thong Song... And I love her!"

When Emma was done the cop did something she hadn't expected. He opened his arms and stepped away from the door signaling for Emma to step out of the car. When Emma did get out Walden waved his hands towards himself and Emma fell into him fully.

Emma didn't know how long it was before she pulled away, all cried out, and leaving a wet spot on Walden's shoulder.

"I'm sorry... Again." Emma chuckled as she blew her nose in the napkin he handed her.

"Miss, I think your fiancé would be more than proud of the way you're raising you're daughter. I also think that you need to tell this woman how you feel. We don't always have the time we think we have." He looked meaningfully at her as if he understood everything she was feeling in that moment before he slapped his thighs and spoke again. "Well, I'm off, Miss, but you have a safe drive to wherever you're going."

Emma nodded and watched him tip his hat before walking back to his car. Before he could get in, she yelled out to him.

"Thank you! And my name is Emma!"

He turned around and chuckled. "I know your name, Miss, I did spend a while looking at it all over your papers."

When Emma looked like she was waiting for something he continued. "Emmit, Miss. That's my name."

Emma smiled and spoke softer than before. "Thank you, Emmit."

Emmit nodded with a soft smile before he got in his car and pulled away.

She took a deep breath, and pulled air deeply into her lungs through her nose, with her face pointed up and eyes closed. When she had blew out another breath, she smiled softly at the darkened blue sky before getting in the car and pulling back onto the highway.

* * *

"August, what are you talking about?" Regina asked when August called her later that night after she had got home.

 _"Emma is a tough cookie, Regina. She won't always tell us when she needs us so I need you to just check up on her, ya know?"_ August huffed as if he had been trying to explain this to Regina for 15 hours, but really it was the first time he had actually asked.

"Oh! Of course I could do that. You do realize you could have just asked right away?" Regina chuckled at the little huff she got in response.

 _"Alright, thank you, Regina."_

"You're welcome, August" Regina smiled before she hung up.

She looked at all of the papers in front of her and sighed figuring the call could wait since Emma was probably still on the road.

* * *

"Seriously? My assistant just called yesterday and booked the room, lady." Emma tugged at her hair and she tried to pull up the confirmation email she had received.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, we don't have anything booked under an 'Emma Swan'." The young girl behind the desk at the hotel, sub-par at best, seemed to be trying to help Emma. Which was appreciated.

"Well, I have 2 Emmas but you are not one of them, Miss," the girl replied in a shaky voice, obviously beginning to fluster from the yelling.

Emma held her finger up and pressed 2 on her speed-dial.

 _"Well, hello my absolutely amazing boss how-"_

"Cut the shit, Aug. Did you book my room?" Emma cut him off.

 _"Uh, yeah. Emma Mills it's there."_ August answered, sounding like he was holding back a laugh, and as if he didn't just make Emma's day 10 times worse.

Emma's scowl deepened and she pulled the microphone part of phone closer to her mouth so she could whisper. "August, I sincerely hope the vacation to Phuket that you've been planning will be able to wait another year because I'm thinking of booking you for my next out of town seminar."

Before August could finish groaning she hung up and walked back to the desk. Emma plastered on a self-deprecating smile for the show and began speaking with an 'oops' undertone. "I am so sorry! I cannot believe I forgot my married name. Can you believe that? Oh boy, I hope my in-laws don't find out. Ugh! Anyway, it's Emma Mills not Swan- silly me!"

The girl laughed nervously and nodded her head before handing over the room key quickly. She was new and she was not ready to be stabbed by some crazy lady who had forgotten her own name. "You have a nice rest."

Emma took the cards and turned around quickly before her face crumbled again. She wasn't happy with August's joking today. Today of all days, and he does this. She wasn't ready to tell Regina she loved her yet he booked her with the woman's last name. To say the least, Emma was fuming by the time she made it to her room, also sub-par, washed her face, and laid down in the semi clean bed.

Just as Emma was falling into thoughts about old times again her phone rang. She furrowed her brows when a number that she didn't recognize shown on her screen.

"Hello?"

 _"Hello."_

"Regina?" Emma asked as she sat up in the bed, flipping the bedside light on as she went.

 _"Yes,"_ was all Regina said.

There was a brief moment of silence before Emma spoke. She had made a decision during her night time routine that she would tell Regina that she loves her when she got back so that means that she needed to make some concrete plans now.

"How are you?"

 _"Honestly? Stressed, but I wanted to make sure you're okay."_ Regina finished a little quieter than she had begun but it was heard all the same.

"Maybe you should take a bath or something. I heard it helps people relax. I'm okay thank you for asking. Well, caring enough to ask, that is." Emma didn't realize it, but she wasn't deep in her own feelings anymore and she was smiling and truly happy that Regina had called.

Then she noticed this and wiped the smile off of her face, feeling like she was betraying Jade by being happy that she was talking to Regina.

 _"I care, Emma. I care about you more than even I think I know, and I just want you to know that... Emma?"_ Regina asked slightly worried by the silence.

Emma was crying again and she hated herself for it one moment she isn't cared for, and the next she has so much care she doesn't know what to do with it all. Emma Swan was a mess.

"You mean so much to me, Regina." She took a deep breath and sniffed away the tears. "I want to take you somewhere when I get back. Is that okay?"

 _"A date or just...somewhere?"_ Regina teased.

"I want to take you on a date yes, but it won't be your everyday date." Emma smiled when she heard Regina laugh softly, wishing she could see the woman's face at that moment.

 _"Emma, when have we ever been 'your everyday' anything?"_

"You're right, we never have. So is that a yes?"

 _"It's definitely a yes."_ Regina whispered loud enough for Emma to hear it and smiled slightly before they said their soft goodbyes and hung up.

Emma sat looking at her phone. She was feeling so many emotions that day that she was sure if it were possible she would blow up from them. How could someone be completely heartbroken yet utterly enamored? She supposed it could happen but she didn't understand it. Before she could over think anymore that night she set her alarm on her phone and turned over, wrapping herself tightly in the sheets and closed her eyes. She was happy when sleep came because she didn't have her usual July 11th nightmares, she had dazing dreams of deep dazzling chocolate eyes, olive skin, and beautifully scarred lips.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to my beta fiend89 by the way - I have been forgetting to say it. I hope you guys liked it. Review and let me know. Until next time y'all :)**


	26. Chapter 26 Family Is Where The Heart Is

**I don't own anything but my imagination.**

 **A/N: I'm super sorry guys! I have been really busy to be completely honest. I have no other accuses. I am not proud of my lateness, so again, I'm sorry. This story will done in about 4 chapters. Crazy right!? I wanted to get this out quicker so my beta hasn't even proofed it-all mistakes are mine (as usual). After this I have an upcoming story that I've been writing. Be excited. It'll be worth it. ;)**

* * *

For a whole week Emma had been Mr. Thadis' personal picture taking slave. The fact that he consistently called her a "photo-er-grapher" instead of a photographer racked every nerve she had. She corrected him one time, by accident, and he had given her a look that made her involuntary corrections cease for the rest of the week. His son, Adam, was a breath of fresh air due to the fact that she got to get away from Mr. Thadis for at least 8 hours a day, but not from his personality which was something she'd rather forget. It really wasn't hard to get the shots she needed that week for which she was grateful because having to stay longer than needed was plan B. Emma always said plan B sucked, and that thought didn't change during her week in Seattle.

Emma was racing back to Chicago as soon as the prints were in her temporary boss' hands, almost forgetting to get paid too. She had talked to Sophia everyday and Regina almost every night. It hadn't helped her newly invigorated libido at all, those calls with Regina. She had even talked to Henry a few times though he wasn't much of a talker.

Once she saw the welcome to Illinois sign she began to breath easier knowing how close she was to her family. To her family, she thought with a smile because that's exactly what Sophia, Regina and Henry were. Family.

* * *

"Regina?" Mary Margaret called out while knocking rapidly on Emma's apartment door.

Regina had decided to make dinner for everyone for when Emma got back. She liked to think of it as a coming home celebration. Truth be told, Regina had missed Emma more than she had planned.

"Hello, Mary." Regina opened the door with the light greeting receiving only a warm smile in return.

"Regina!" Regina only had a moment to brace herself before a 9 year old weight crashed into her middle.

"Hello, darling. I see we forgot our keys, hmm?" Regina raised an eyebrow, and even though Sophia couldn't see it above her head Regina still felt the girl shift to nervous.

"Well, I had them, I promise, but then I lost them too. Kinda?" Sophia brought a hand up to her lips where she began to pick and pull at her bottom lip with her nails.

Regina smiled down at the girl before pulling the hand away to pull the girl to the kitchen behind her. "It's quite alright, but you need to be more responsible you have some big things coming up. I don't know how your mother will feel about it but until we find out let's just make her dinner."

"Henry?" Sophia asked quietly while subtly looking around.

"He is currently at tutoring. He should be her in about 30 minutes." Sophia was smiling by the time Regina was done speaking and went to wash her hands neither one noticing the way Mary was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, and a curious smile on her face.

* * *

Emma had made it. She was in Chicago and all felt well again. She could see her apartment building and she could see her parking spots. She could see Mary Margaret's old PT cruiser, and she could see Regina's mercedes. Regina's mercedes? Emma had to quickly go back and try to remember if Regina was supposed to be there and when nothing came up she just shrugged happily and parked next to the other women's cars. She was too happy to stop now.

When she made it to her door she could hear laughter drifting into the hallway, and she smiled herself. Before she could get too far she heard her name being called in a voice that made her lips quirk.

"Emma, you're back!" Henry took the side hug Emma was offering, only a side hug because of the bag on her opposite side.

"Yup, kid, I'm back. Where are you coming from?"

Henry scowled and scuffed the ground with the tip on his sneaker as he answered. "Tutoring."

"What's so bad about tutoring?"

" I just don't like it," Henry shrugged his shoulders trying to seem nonchalant, but failing.

Emma set her bag down and crouched down to be eye level with the boy. She clutched his chin lightly bringing his eyes to hers. "Listen, kid, sometimes in life we aren't going to be able to do the things we want to do without a little bit of help. You're smart, so smart, and so what if you need a little bit of tutoring? It's only to make you the best you can be. You get me?"

Henry smiled widely and nodded before flinging his arms around Emma's neck. "Yeah, I get you."

"He gets you, but I have been trying to tell him the same for the past week." Cora finally introduced herself into the conversation.

Emma chuckled and stood up, hand already outstretched for a familiar handshake. Cora took the hand, but instead of shaking it she pulled Emma into a full frontal hug, chuckling when Emma more so fell than walked into it.

"It's good to have you back. I don't think I could have taken much more of his badgering." Cora whispered loud enough for Henry to her, and make him roll his eyes before walking into the apartment.

"It's good to be back."

Cora cleared her that before subtly gesturing to herself.

"Oh and it's good to see you!" Emma said nervously while backing away closer to the door.

Emma stopped moving when Cora turned around to go back down the stairs. "Are you not coming in?"

Cora turned with a genuine smile. "No, no. Just tell my daughter I said hello and you enjoy your night."

Emma may not have known Cora much but she figured when the woman said something she didn't change her mind easily so she just nodded and opened her door.

"Regina, what is that smell?"

"That would be food, Mary, do you have a problem with my cooking?"

Emma winced as she came to a stop right before the kitchen, and listened.

"No! It smells wonderful!"

Emma breathed deeply again, realizing they weren't fighting, before she walked all the way into the kitchen making sure everyone who saw her didn't let Regina know too since her back was to Emma. Sophia got excited and was ready to dash to her mom before Emma winked at her, and a fidgeting Mary Margaret.

Emma quickly wrapped her arms around Regina's slim waist, and tightened her hold as Regina jumped and tried to turn around.

The next thing she knows there's a wooden spoon smack dab in the middle of her forehead.

"Ow!" Emma looses her grip on the woman's waist and her hands fly to her head, a headache forming quickly from the surprisingly strong blow.

Regina's flailing instantly stopped once she heard that voice. She turned around slowly, hand plus spoon still in the air, and one eye shut firmly. The first thing she saw was Henry and Mary's shocked faces then Sophia trying to hold back laughter before she finally made it to Emma's scrunched face.

"Hey, babe. That's a nice swing ya got there." Emma smiled as best she could with a bruise quickly forming in the middle of her face.

Regina frowned before she dropped the spoon and ran to Emma, throwing her arms around the blonde's neck. "Hey, yourself."

Emma squeezed the woman right back before pulling away and kissing the breath out of her.

"Aww come on, Ma!" Sophia whined before her and Henry both joined the hug.

When they pulled apart, smiles and all, it was because of the random sniffling. Mary Margaret was standing watching them intently, and crying quietly. Emma knew the woman had a tough week because of Jade since Sophia had told her all about it.

Emma opened her arms wide hoping it was the right decision, and was vindicated when the woman ran to her squeezing tighter than Regina had.

"Beautiful," Mary whispered into Emma's ear making the latter smile and nod into the former's neck.

When the hugs were out of the way,and Mary left. Regina pulled Emma's arms back around her before turning around and started to cook again. Emma smirked into Regina's hair and kissed the same spot as her family went on perfectly. Her family was all Emma could think about as she held Regina and talked to Sophia and Henry tell stories of staying with their grandparents. Her family was all that mattered right then. Her family. She wasn't running away from it anymore.

* * *

 **A/N: The next chapter is pivotal. I hope you liked the little cute moments in this chapter. Review and tell me what you're thinking about this story so far. Thank y'all for sticking with through this. Untill next update. :)**


	27. Chapter 27 Matters Of The Heart

**I don't own anything. No OUAT characters or OUAT just my imagination.**

 **A/N: Shout out to Gray and Sly Smile ;) Also, shout out to the fact that it didn't take me a month to update! Anyways, I hope you guys like this. All mistakes are mine (and I keep realizing too late that I actually have an awesome beta fiend89).**

* * *

Regina had no idea what Emma had planned today, but she couldn't be anymore excited for whatever the woman's plans were. The kids were coming with them so while Regina was getting ready she was simultaneously yelling for Henry to hurry up.

And each time she yelled, "Hurry up, sweetheart, I want to see what you're wearing." Henry would respond with, "Snooze!" followed by a little giggle as if she were an alarm clock going off every 5 minutes. She'd just roll her eyes and go back to being stressed over her outfit.

* * *

Emma was already ready and dressed in a pair of boot leg jeans, pale blue v-neck t-shirt, and black flip-flops. Sophia was ready, too, in her usual summer clothing, a light green sundress and matching converse. Emma was busy pulling Sophia's hair into a neat plait when Ruby waltzed in, bag of Cheetos in hand.

"So, where you guys gonna go?"

Sophia rolled her eyes when her god mother plopped down on the side chair and chomped on the Cheetos loudly.

"We're going to Millennium Park. I figured it would make sense," Emma shrugged.

"Make sense for what?" both Ruby and Sophia asked at the same time.

Emma finished the braid in her hands quickly and sighed heavily when Sophia turned around and gave her a questioning look.

"I love her and I want to tell her I love her." Emma covered her eyes with both hands, leaning her elbows on her thighs as she waited for their responses.

"Are you kidding me right now?"

Emma looked up worriedly while hoping, silently praying, her friend wouldn't disagree.

"No, I'm not kidding, Rubes."

Ruby, mouth and eyes wide open, far enough for Sophia to gag at the pieces of Cheetos stuck in her back teeth, just scoffed.

"Dude, you still haven't told her?"

Emma winced at the high pitched question before she shrugged and stood up, trying to get as far away from the conversation as possible.

Sophia grabbed the keys and decided to go sit in the car even though Emma threw her a dirty look at being ditched in a time of need.

Ruby followed Emma into the dinning room, and as she was picking up the small cooler of food and drinks, began to talk.

"No, really, I mean...really? Like, still?"

Emma rolled her eyes before taking a deep breath when she saw the time. "Look, I gotta go right now, but later tonight how about you watch the kids for me? Then we'll talk tomorrow?"

Ruby's face turned from confused disbelief to a devious smirk that Emma hated too much. "Okay. So, I will have the kids... Oh yeah, there is a 1 hundred percent chance that you guys are going to be fu-"

"Ruby!"

"What? It's just the word fu-"

"Goodbye, Ruby!" Emma yelled above the brunette as she basically dashed to the door.

"Fuck!", is what Emma heard a she shut the door loudly while laughing at her friend.

* * *

"I see Regina!" Sophia ran full speed at the other woman yelling her name like a banshee.

Emma just laughed when the other woman caught her daughter, just barely, and visibly huffed out all air in her lungs in one breath. Emma loved that Sophia loved Regina, and she just hoped this whole "I love you" thing didn't mess up their relationship. She didn't want to ruin anything but she knew she couldn't hide it anymore.

"Hey, kid."

Henry turned from his hug with Sophia and instantly jogged over to her, giving her a slight bodied hug. "Hey, Emma. You bring the food?"

Emma chuckled fully at the thought change before handing over the cooler and turning to find Regina smiling, dare she say it, lovingly at her. God, she hoped it was lovingly, and she hadn't overshot the other woman's feelings.

"Miss. Swan, you're late." Reginas soft smile went all sexy smirk, and Emma may not have known anything about love, but that look was all lust, and no body could tell her different.

"Ruby."

Regina tugged her by her wrist until she could place it around her waist and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck. "Well, then you're forgiven."

Emma dipped her head to catch the woman's lips, and Regina swooned all over again.

"Yup. I like that."

Regina's brows furrowed and Emma realized she should probably elaborate.

"Your kisses. I like them... I love them."

Regina nodded and bite her lip as she stared, unashamed, at Emma's lips.

"Just kiss me, woman!"

Regina lunged forward capturing Emma's lips in a heated lock, not caring what anyone thought. She was completely and utterly addicted to Emma Swan. She knew she always would be, too.

Emma pulled away first, breathing hard and too scared of the words she was going to say today.

Regina giggled at Emma's face, completely awed. "How was that?"

"That... That was soo...go-"

"Good?" Regina laughed at the generic word about to fall from Emma's lips once again.

"Yeah?"

Regina patted the other woman's cheek and pulled away from their embrace to bring the blonde with her as she sat daintily next to Sophia, and began pulling the sandwiches from the cooler.

Over the next hour the 4 of them sat and ate between tales of everything from the time Henry acquired friction burns to his nose on a slip and slide to the day Regina met Ruby. By the time the kids were done they decided they didn't want to sit anymore, and we're going to play tag which only made Emma realize she should have put on more deodorant that day. Her armpits, and just about everywhere else with sweat glands, was probably sweating through her clothes. What was just a simple "I love you" to anybody else was a huge vulnerable undertaking for Emma.

"Emma?" Regina was slightly worried by the silence

Emma decided now was as best a time as ever and dove in. In true Emma Swan fashion. "Hey."

Regina's brows furrowed tightly and tilted her head in that adorable way the made Emma melt. "What is it Emma?"

"Do you remember?... What I mean is- Do you remember the way you felt when you met me?"

Regina smiled brightly at the memory flashing in her mind of the complete fool she thought Emma was, at first. "I do. To be honest with you, I was surprised to find out you owned your own business."

"W-what?" Emma fumbled over the word trying to understand.

"Well, you weren't exactly great with your words. Or, at least, the oder in which they should come out."

Emma tilted her head back letting out an understanding, "ah" before she shook her head at herself. She had almost forgotten the embarrassing parts. "Well, you were beautiful. And those shoes! Who comes to the park in high heels? But those few buttons you had undone? I swear you were trying to kill me before I even had a chance!"

Regina laughed heartily at that remembering the way Emma had licked her lips far too many times that day for it to be normal. "Oh, Emma, did you honestly think I'd make it that easy? Now you know that what I was showing that day was only an usher seat to the whole show."

Emma suddenly gulped at the fire shining in Regina's eyes. "Yeah. Regina, okay, I want to tell you something, but I need you to know that I'm serious when I say it. Okay?"

Realizing the need for seriousness Regina squeezed Emma's hand tightly, trying to be encouraging even though she was becoming nervous herself.

Emma took in the false courage Regina was giving her through a deep breath before she let it out and began talking. "Regina, I was lost. So fucking lost that I had almost completely lost myself...before you. At a certain time I'm sure I didn't even know who I was, but with you? With you, Regina, I'm me again. I'm Emma. I'm a woman, I'm strong, I'm beautiful, and I-I'm just... me. Do you know how good that feels?" She formed it as a question, but didn't wait for an answer before she kept going. "To me it feels like I'm free again. Like...like I'm- I'm happy. You make me happy. Whenever I'm with your or, hell, just whenever I think about you, I'm happy."

Regina didn't know if she could say anything even if she'd tried to. Emma noticed the cute furrow between dark brows and smiled, letting the woman know she wasn't done yet, and not to worry.

"Regina..." A deep breath. "Regina, I love you. I'm not asking you to reciprocate the feeling. I just want you to know. It's just that I never expected to fall for anyone again. And, fuck, have I fallen farther, and hit harder, than I ever expected to. That's not a bad thing by the way. It's not bad at all, and I want you to know that it's okay if you don't say anything I, as in me, just don't think I could've kept that in any lon-"

Before Emma could get the last word out Regina's arms were wrapped tightly around her neck, and those addictive lips were on hers. Every word Emma had said, Regina could feel radiating through the kiss they shared, but then again that could just be everything she wanted to say.

"I love you too, Emma. Of course I feel the same. You have made me understand that love is possible again. With you. God, I sound like a crazy woman, but I think I've loved you for a long while now..."

"I don't think you're crazy at all." Emma was positively giddy when she heard the words. Her cheeks were red, and whether the tint was from the words she had spoken, the kiss that followed, the words that followed the kiss or the splitting smile that filled her face at Regina's words, and she couldn't bring herself to hide the blush.

"That's helpful. I love you." When Regina finished she looked more amazed at the fact that she could finally say the words outloud than Emma had.

"Good," is all that Emma could say which caused both of them to break out in a fit of intimate giggles. Giggles like the ones that first graders use when sharing secrets about their favourite books that they didn't even know how to read.

Soon, the kids were back on the blanke, and with the sly smiles they gave one another the women knew they knew, but they couldn't be mad. Regina loved Emma. Emma loved Regina. That was all mattered.

* * *

 **A/N: So...yeah there it is. Honestly I hope I did the long waits for milestones in this story justice. Thanks for all of the support and reads -and all of that good stuff- by the way. Review and tell me things. Until next update y'all :)**


	28. Chapter 28 Frowns Upside Down

**A/N: I really gotta stop doing this. I'm sorry for the wait again I have no excuses but the fat that I got a new phone mid-writing and I have no real clue on how to work the damn thing. Anyway, here's chapter 28 i hope you likes it, but it is really short.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

It started as a game, and now Emma just couldn't stop herself. First Regina would get the key firmly in the lock and Emma would close the space between them and run kisses along her shoulder ending with a bite to her earlobe. It was driving both of them crazy, and Emma was ready for the door to be open already so, regretfully, she stopped their little game. Once Regina wasn't leaning into the door for support anymore she quickly turned the key, ready for what the night had in store. The door opened, Regina's shoes went flying, and Emma was harshly grabbed by her collar and pulled into the door only to be slammed back into it once it was shut.

"God..." the word was exhaled shakily as Regina's tongue...did things she couldn't even describe.

Regina hummed against Emma's skin loving the vibrations of Emma's moans running into her lips. She was on fire and they had only just begun.

Emma pushed Regina back gently and indicated to the stairs when her words failed her. When Regina bruised lips began to form a pout Emma smirked and undid the buttons to both of their pants and went to the stairs herself, hearing Regina's small chuckle behind her.

Emma got to the top of the stairs and was ready to turn around to find out which door to go to when arms around her waist stopped her. "Guess."

Emma smiled at that soft kiss placed the the curve of her ear before she finally chose the one farthest back. Thank god she was right because Regina had stayed attached to her back the entire walk there, and she was beyond ready to have the woman.

They made it to the bed, well more so fell into the bed, with only their respective underwear on. That did not last long because once Emma was situated between Regina's thighs the fabric blocking them from touching wasn't something Regina was fond of.

Emma was busy listening to the little whimpers and gasps that were coming from beneath her every time she bite or kissed the spots she knew turned the brunette on. Emma couldn't even hold her hips back from meeting each jut of Regina's hips.

"Emma," Regina whispered like the name was precious. It was to her.

Emma pulled away far enough to land her lips right back onto Regina's. It was sloppy, no longer the sensual meeting of lips from earlier. After what Regina deemed was long enough she growled and tightened her thighs around Emma's hips and flipped them.

"No more teasing, Miss Swan." Regina maneuvered herself enough so that she could pull Emma's boy shorts off. When Emma was completely bare, and obviously aroused, Regina slipped off her own lace panties.

"Oh," was all Emma could say when Regina was straddling her again and she could feel her hot slick center rubbing against her making her forget her name for a moment.

"Regina..."

Regina subtly nodded at Emma letting her know that she knew exactly what she needed. She knew exactly what Emma needed because she needed.

Moaning loudly when Regina lifted and sunk back down taking all of her length, Emma was sure she had died for a moment. It was slow and smooth and warm, and Emma slowly grabbed Regina's hips guiding the woman in her slow grinding motions. Before Emma was ready for it Regina began to bounce slightly, making her moan louder than she thought she should be able to at that moment. It wasn't that she was afraid to be loud, it was the fact that Regina was staring so deeply into her eyes she was sure the woman was finding all of the secrets hidden in her soul. She was beautiful. Regina; she was beautiful like this Emma knew the woman would never fail at taking her breath away.

Every time Regina's thighs met Emma's hips they moaned, and every time Regina lifted back up only to repeat the process. The entire time neither one of them lost eye contact. Bringing one hand up to cup the other woman's cheek, Emma spoke "Regina…"

Regina closed her eyes briefly before opening them again and nodding her head as a sign for Emma to continue.

"I love you…"

And just like that Regina was coming, bright blinding lights she only ever read about in those novels, and only ever felt when she was with Emma. Emma followed after Regina grunting quietly with her release, and holding Regina close as the woman shook lightly from her own orgasm.

After moments of silence Emma slowly moved the woman from straddling her lap to her side where she held her close and kissed the top of the brunette's head. "I love you too, Emma."

Emma smiled brightly and kissed the top of Regina's head again before covering them up with a blanket. Both women had excepted the fact that they weren't going to find love again, but they did. they did and neither of them could have fallen asleep that night with a frown on their faces.

* * *

 **A/N:Okay there it is y'all. I hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you thought. Thank you guys so much for sticking around too. There is only 1 more chapter left. Until next update y'all :)**


	29. Chapter 29 Through The Stills

**A/N: This is it, guys. I hope you love it like I do. Much love to all of the people who followed and faved and read and reviewed and all of that good stuff, and to this AWESOME beta a have but still didn't use because I have memory issues ;), y'all are amazing!**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Faster. Harder. Longer. She had to get away. She was the monster they said. So why were they chasing her? Why are they catching up so fast? Did they know that she was older and prone to lose her breath faster than they were? It was obvious she needed to work out more if their short legs could catch up so fast.

"We're gonna get ya Mama!"

"Yeah, Ma, you can't run forever!"

"Ma! Mom wants you!"

She immediately stopped in her tracks when she heard Henry speak. Soon enough 2 bodies were barreling into her, knocking her to the ground and knocking the breath from her lungs.

"Hey" Emma smiled down at Sophia.

"Hey. You better get up and get to Mom before she has to call you again." Sophia chuckled and kissed her mother's cheek before she stood up taking the other girl with her.

"I know right!" Emma huffed as she stood and took the tan skinned girl from Sophia's arms.

Emma lifted the little girl up in the air and twirled her while watching her laugh happily and spread her arms out like wings. This little girl was the perfect mix of them. Her and Regina. She had dark brown hair that had the same curls as Regina did when she got out of the shower, the same curls the woman tried to hide for so long. She had Emma's sea green with a light brown ring around the iris. She had Regina's smile and of course Emma's chin. She was perfect just like they knew she would be.

"Emma!"

Shit. Emma winced when she heard her daughters both giggle at her.

"Coming!"

Sophia just laughed at her blonde mother's reaction. You would think that after 5 years of marriage she would actually listen some of the time. Still, it was like they had just met at the park again. They had all moved in with Regina and she got to cook with the woman whenever she wanted. Of course she was 16 now, so cooking with her mom wasn't number 1 anymore, but she loved it nonetheless. That's right, they were married now, but it was no big planned thing it just sort of happened. Kind of like them, Emma had said.

* * *

 _"Do you know what it's like?"_

 _"Do I know what what's like, darling?" Regina had responded as she propped her feet on Emma's lap while they wtached television._

 _"What it's like to want to marry someone so bad, but not know how to do it?"_

 _Regina instantly perked up at that but didnt turn only side eyeing Emma as the blonde continued._

 _"I mean, like, do you?"_

 _"Of course I know what it's like."_

 _Emma turned on the sofa and stared into the side of Regina's face until the woman turned to listen. "Regina?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Marry me?"_

 _Regina tilted her head, surely something she had picked up from Emma over the past year, and her mouth was flapping without words._

 _"You want to marry me?"_

 _Emma grinned and bounced in her seat excitedly while nodding hard enough to fracture something. "Hell yeah!"_

 _Regina smiled lovingly at the adorable woman in front of her before she nodded softly. "Of course. Of course I'll marry you, Emma!"_

 _"So... Is that a yes?" Emma joked as Regina jumped into her lap._

* * *

Like they said, first comes love, then comes marriage, then come baby in the baby carriage.

* * *

 _Regina was absolutely miserable. She hadn't been able to leave bed in days because she was just so tired Emma had told her she needed to get checked out, but she hadn't wanted to actually be told something was wrong with her. Nothing else was wrong besides her being tired 24/7. She just figured that all of the years she had worked herself non-stop were finally catching up to her. Still, she was only 30 years old and she shouldn't be so tired. So, no matter how much she hated the prospects of it, she made an appointment._

 _"Miss Mills, I have some good news, and some bad news."_

 _Regina nodded and said,"Just tell me than."_

 _The doctor nodded before he began while "Well, the bad news is that your yearly bills will be going up for the next 18 years." He ended it with an inside laugh, surely there was something he was actually inside on to account for the laugh, but Regina didn't know what is was._

 _Regina furrowed her brows at that, having no idea what that could possibly mean._

 _"And the good news, which is directly related to the bad, is that you are pregnant."_

 _Regina could do nothing but stare disbelievingly at the man. "I- What?"_

 _"You're pregnant. The bad news isn't really bad, I only kid."_

 _Regina internally rolled eyes at the man's faked accent and took a deep breath before shaking her head to clear the confusion. She looked down at her stomach with a tilted head as if she couldn't understand how in the world a baby had gotten in there "Okay. Thank you doctor."_

 _He nodded politely giving her a number to call when she figured out the unseen conundrum before leaving the room._

 _"Hey, Mom," Sophia greeted as soon as Regina came through the door._

 _"Hello, sweetheart." Regina was still in a daze as she walked right past Sophia without giving her the hug that they had made routine over that past 4 months, and not even becoming shy when Sophia called her mom like she usually did._

 _Sophia watched her go and ended up shrugging it off as her always being tired lately._

 _Emma got home about an hour later from picking up Henry from Cora's only to find Sophia napping on the couch and a quiet house._

 _"Come on, kid, let's make some dinner for the girls, yeah?"_

 _Henry snorted and kicked off his shoes before leading the way to the kitchen. "Sure, Em, I'll make dinner while you watch."_

 _"Hey!"_

 _Regina heard them come in and she smiled when she realized what she would be telling them over dinner that night._

After the first 3 months Regina's pregnancy was far easier than she had expected it to go and Emma had stuck with her through everything, the unease included.

 _Regina heard singing coming from the living room and she followed it until she saw Emma, clad in boy shorts and a blue T-shirt, dancing and wiggling her behind while she cleaned her camera lenses which were sprawled out on the foot table next to the couch. She stopped in the door way just simply watching with her hands on her protruding stomach untill Emma stubbed her toe and cursed._

 _Emma snapped up from her position of holding her left foot when she heard Regina snigger behind her. "Funny, huh?"_

 _Regina bit her lip and nodded shamelessly at having laughed over Emma's pain._

 _Emma smirked and walked up to Regina taking her hand and pulling her farther into the room as the next song on her playlist began._

When I need motivation. My one solution is my queen 'cause she stay strong

Yeah, yeah.

She is always in my corner. Right there when I want her.

All these other girls are tempting, but I'm empty when you're gone.

And they say.

 _Soon enough Emma was dancing around Regina as she sang to the blushing brunette. This was how Regina had always dreamed of feeling with someone. Loved. Once it got to the second verse Regina was swaying along with Emma as the blonde continued to sing._

She walks like a model. She grants my wishes like a a genie in a bottle.

Yeah, yeah.

'Cause I'm a wizard of love, and I got the magic wand.

All these other girls are tempting, but I'm empty when you're gone.

And they say

 _It was beautiful what they had together, and neither of them ever wanted to loose it._

* * *

Then of course Sophia, nor Henry, had never known their mother to be in any real relationships so there were a couple awkward meetings and interruptions.

* * *

 _"Emma what was that noise?"_

 _The blonde popped up from Regina's neck, but didn't move her hand from the place between the woman's thighs. "I don't know, babe, but this is one of the only days that the kids are out so I want to enjoy it... And you."_

 _Regina chuckled at the way Emma was wiggling her eyebrows by the end. "I suppose you're right."_

 _Emma grinned and continued what she had been doing. Just when they had gotten back into it they were interrupted by a voice._

 _"Oh god! Ma Ugh!"_

 _Emma cursed and pulled the blankets up over them before making Sophia get out, watching as the girl ran into the door frame multiple times due to having her eyes covered tightly._

 _Emma was completely horrified and and she was stuck in a seemingly permanent grimace until it turned to shock at the chuckle coming from Regina. "That's_ so _not funny!"_

 _"The fact that she walking in on us wasn't funny, correct, but the fact that it took them this long without having done so yet, is."_

 _Emma's face slowly turned into a grin as she nodded and rubbed the back of her neck while laughing quietly. "I guess that's true."_

* * *

 _"Emma?" Henry asked quietly when they were alone one day while Regina and Sophia had gone out to buy baby clothes._

 _"What's up, kid?"_

 _"Are you mad at her?"_

 _Emma didn't know what she was supposed to really say but she knew what he was talking about. "Hen, I'm not mad at her because it's my baby too."_

 _Henry scrunched up his face at that still not understanding. "But... It has to be some guy's right?"_

 _Emma sat wide-eyed, finally realizing that her and Regina had been together for 2 and a half years, and they were now living together yet they had never told Henry what she...was? No, what she ...had._

 _"Oh! Right. Umm...well, you see, what had happened was... Along time ago, don't use that against me, I was born and...The baby is still mine because I have all of the right parts, you see?"_

 _"Oh." Henry nodded slowly as he took in the discombobulated information until he paused all movement and he squinted his eyes while tilting his head to the left. Then his head snapped straight up his eyes as wide as saucers. "_ Oh!"

 _Emma laughed slightly at the boys pink cheeks and slack jaw. "Yep."_

 _Henry nodded once affirmatively and turned back to the T.V. only to switch it off, pick up his book, turned to Emma to say ,"Cool" with a shrug and went up to his room without a second glance._

 _It was awfully awkward for Emma for the next few days, what with waiting for the other shoes to drop at some point, but Henry seemed fine and it never came up again after that. Overall, Emma had been proud of the way it went, and that Henry hadn't freaked out._

* * *

Then, of course, baby.

* * *

 _"Regina! Regina, I need that hand!"_

 _Regina practically pierced through Emma's soul with the glare she sent her way._

 _"You do understand that I will hold this over your head for the rest of our lives if you don't just. Take. The. Pain?"_

 _"Hey, it's not my fault! you said you were on birth con-"_

 _"Finish that sentence and I will have you for whatever meal it is by the time she comes out. I'm so hungry." Regina's face shifted from anger and annoyance to pain in a split second. "If she ever comes out!"_

 _"Don't worry, babe."_

 _"I'm not worried." Regina didn't even sound sure of the statement._

 _Emma figured it'd be best if she didn't say anything so she just smiled encouragingly and kissed the hand that was still crunching the bones of her hand. "I know."_

 _It went on like that, Emma making unknown mistakes and Regina snapping even though Emma would never blame her, for hours. Until it finally came time to have their girl, and it went as well to plan as it could. Thankfully._

 _"So... What's her name?" Sophia asked when she was finally able to come in and get away from Mary Margaret's nagging._

 _Regina looked to Emma and they both nodded before Regina turned back to face the children plus Cora and Mary. "Kalynn."_

 _Henry smiled and nodded, obviously y'all in approval, and Sophia smiled brightly. It was enough, all of the smiles._

* * *

What Sophia loved the most was when she got to write and Henry would read, and give her tips on how to do it better or just say he liked it. Or when Regina would hug her whenever she needed it when Emma had an out of town trip. When Kalynn would snuggle with her while she read or wrote. Especially when her Ma would make her hot cocoa every time she got her period, when she would cry because her friends had upset her, when a piece of writing wasn't accepted for a showcasing, or even just to have something to say was all theirs.

As Sophia made it to the dinning room where everybody was already sat, meal on the table, she smiled at everyone thanking all of the higher powers that she had teamed up with Henry all those years ago. She got a brother, another sister, and another mom. What else could a definite 9 year old girl have wanted?

She looked around at all of the pictures lining the walls of their home thinking about what her mom had told her.

" _Mom that's crazy."_

 _"No, really, they are the stillest way of moving somebody. Think about it."_

 _"Well, yeah, but it's like fetch, and that's never gonna happen either."_

 _"You'll get it one day. I promise."_

She understood now. Not only was she moved by every single photo her mother had ever captured, but she could see it. Their life unfolding and folding again. She could see the happiness from the past, present, and future, and she was moved. She could see all of it through the stills.

* * *

 **A/N:So... No matter how much stuff I've gone through while writing this story, medical and all, I'm kinda gonna miss it. Anyway, review and tell me things still cause I love your guy's reviews. Go read my other story that I'm writing- _The Changed-_ now that I've started I can't stop! Thanks again y'all :)**


End file.
